The Old and The New
by Cammi
Summary: The Sequel to Let it Snow! An OLD flame returns, New Arrivals and Unknown Powers. Casper, The Ghostly Trio, Melle and The Harveys face even more craziness as someone from Stinkie's past returns, again!
1. The Baby

It was late at night and all of the residents were asleep in their beds. Kat and Casper slept in their room all curled up near each other. Dr. Harvey had fallen asleep at his desk for the night, He'd been up late looking over figures. Stretch, Fatso and Ghastly all snored away as they slept in the room that they all shared. Then there was good 'ol Stinkie who'd be found fast asleep next to Melle who he held onto. A big smile on his face as he slept, with one arm placed around Melle's tummy. This was one specter who was MORE than excited!! He was going to be a father!! HIM! Melle's belly was bloated out to the size of a watermelon but she couldn't care less. She like everyone else looked forward to this baby being born! So as she slept she bared a smile as well.

This was of course until she'd woken up startled and held her belly. Her eyes twitched as she gripped her tummy a little tighter. "S..Stinkie! Wake up! Wake up...!" She grabbed her husband by the shoulders and shook him gently. "...The BABY!!"

Stinkie yawned and stretched a little as he sat up and flailed his arms. "W-WHAT... WHAT?! What is it...? H-huh..?? Melle...?" Staring curiously at her Stinkie looked from her face to her belly. "HRMN..? Is it...?!" His eyes bulged out of his head as he watched her nod. "IT'S TIME!! IT'S TIME!!" He screamed out as he flew up off the bed. "I'LL GO GET DA OTHERS!!" and with that he dashed out of the room and down the hall. First he popped into Kats room and screamed.

"Oh... CRAP! Go wake Dad!!" Kat shouted at him as she jumped out of bed and started getting dressed.

"ALRIGHT!! I'll finally have a cousin!" Casper laughed and then blushed, flying out of the room as quickly as he could. "S-s-s-sorry Kat.."

When Kat finished she ran down the hall after Stinkie who'd already alerted Stretch, Fatso and Ghastly. "YOU guys go get da car...!! We'll handle da rest of da luggage.." Stretch snickered as he flew down the hall and towards Melle. "HEY Dhere good lookin'! So da times finally come ta have dat kid 'ey...? Well den! Let's not waste any time..!" Flying over to her he picked her up by her arms, while Fatso picked her up by her legs.

"H-HEY! I get it.. let's not WAIST any time!!" He laughed as they flew down the hall with Stretch.

"If we wasn' carryin' precious cargo, I'd SMACK you fer dat... but for now, I'll let dat one slide!" Stretch eyed his brother.

Melle just laughed at the two as she tried to trust them with her in this state. It wasn't until Ghastly carried her on downstairs with them that she actually felt relaxed. The second they were downstairs Stinkie and Dr. Harvey rushed everyone into the Car. From there they floored it towards that hospital. Stinkie sat in the back with Melle, Stretch. Ghastly and Fatso while Kat, Casper and Dr. Harvey were in the front. Kat was in charge fo driving and she was driving like a maniac I'll tell you! Dr. Harvey talked over the phone as he tried to call the Hospital and let them know they were on their way. Meanwhile The Trio and Ghastly TRIED to calm Melle down, but only made it worse.

"H-hang in dere sweety!! Dun die on me...!! " Stinkie sniffed the air, "Oohh... Y'smell GREAT baby!! Heheh...Maybe we should do dis more often! Yer sweatin' like a pig!"

"I dunno if she should keep breathin' dat way! I think she's gonna explode!!" Fatso cringed as he covered his face.

"AUUUGGHH... DAT or she'll THROW UP from it...! NNGGH... If she dun pass out first. BROTHER I KNOW YER EXCITED BUT STOP CUTTIN' DA CHEESE!!" Stretch shouted and grabbed Stinkie by the throat.

"I CAN'T HELP IT!! If I dun let it out, I'M GONNA EXPLODE!!" Stinkie explained

"OH I'LL HELP IT, CAUSE I'M EXPLODIN' NOW!!" Stretch dove at Stinkie in which the two proceeded to fight like cats and dogs.

"YOU BETTER NOT!!" Kat shouted as she looked over her shoulder at the two of them. "I DO NOT WANT HIM STINKING IT UP MORE THAN HE ALREADY HAS!! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG IT TAKES TO GET THAT SMELL OUT?!"

"HONEY!! FOCUS ON THE ROAD!!" Dr. Harvey shouted from off of the phone as the car swerved around.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" Casper screamed as loudly as he could.

Melle, Fatso and Ghastly all just clung to each other as they were scared out of there wits at this point. Everyone who was in the car acted CRAZY!! Finally Melle was so panicked that she roared out, "SHUT THE HELL UP AND FUCKING DRIVE!! IF YOU DON'T GET MY ASS TO THAT HOSPITAL IN ONE PIECE AND IN FIVE MINUTES, I'LL COME BACK AND HAUNT, NOT TO MENTION KICK ALL OF YOUR ASSES! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" Snorting she grabbed Stretch and Stinkie and just eyed them down with, what appeared to be red eyes. The two just gulped and melted into some puddles on the floor.

Kat just sat there in the drivers seat quietly. Her eyes were huge as she gulped and just continued on to the Hospital, flooring it just a little more now. Casper was even frightened of Melle at this point. Though he was impressed that she managed to scare Stretch and Stinkie there!

Finally when they arrived the doctors proceeded to take her to the ER. It was hours as Stretch, Fatso, Ghastly, Casper, Dr. Harvey and Kat all proceeded to wait or pace around the waiting room. Stinkie meanwhile watched in an invisible state as Melle birthed their child out. If he'd been visible his color would've changed from Blue to White. It was when he heard the babies cries that he was over joyed! As he watched the baby get cleaned and handed to Melle he quickly floated over beside her and stared down at it.

"Well my dear...! It's A Boy!" The Doctor smiled and washed his hands as Melle held her baby close.

"A BOY!!!!! IT'S A BOY!!! HAHAHA!! OH MELLE I LOVE YA'S!!!" Stinkie hugged onto her tightly and nuzzled her. The doctor who had been in the room screamed and jumped back staring at the Specter. Finally the guy fled out from the room screaming. "GEE Whats 'is problem...? " Stinkie grinned as he gently touched his sons cheek.

"H...here...You can hold him.." Melle smiled tiredly up at Stinkie who happily picked him up.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and chuckled down at his boy. He could hardly believe that it was his. "Myaw... Melle.. He's.. He's gotta little mark dhere! Jus' like you..!" Stinkie laughed and grinned looking at her. "He's gonna look alot like you..."

"Mhmm.. But he has your eyes..." She giggled softly and sighed closing her eyes. It was obvious the poor girl was tired.

"Hehe... Yea'! Though I think he's missin' da rings..." Rubbing noses with the baby Stinkie squeed happily to his son who only seemed to smile back. "DAWWW... He likes me!!"

Stretch and the gang soon found their way into the room and looked on at the family. "Now if dat ain't touchin... Lets have a look at da kid...! So uh...what is it Stinker...?" He blinked as he tried not to get sentimental now.

"It's a BOY!!" looking up Stinkie grinned widely at his brother. "Here...! Hold 'im!!" Without waiting for Stretchs reply, he gently shoved his son into his arms.

"G-GAH!! WH-what am I supposed t'do wit dis thing?! I ...uh.He...He...is kinda cute though..." Stretch smirked and stared down at him as he glanced back to Casper then Melle. "He's gonna be a chip off da 'ol BL-AAACK!" Stretch winced as the baby grabbed his nose. "OW OW OW OW OW!!! LEGGO KID!! LEGGO!!" Everyone started laughing until Stinkie took him and handed him back to Melle.

"VERY FUNNY!! So whattaya gonna call dat twerp anyways?!" Eyes narrowed Stretch grumped and folded his arms.

"Azriel..." Melle cuddled her baby closer.

It would be a few days before they'd allow Melle and the baby to go home. They said something about his blood was odd and that they'd never seen anything like it. Though since the child proved to be healthy they released them. So when it came time Dr. Harvey brought Melle, Azriel and Stinkie all home to Whipstaff. When they arrived home they were greeted by Ghastly, Stretch, Fatso, Casper and Kat. All of who threw confetti and celebrated.

That night with their baby in the crib next to their bed, the couple cuddled close and smiled as they looked to their infanct. Tightly they held hands as their heads touched gently. Stinkie's eyes wandered to the ring that she wore and the ring that he wore. Yes, all this time it had still remained placed upon his finger. NEVER did he take it off and NEVER would he lose it. It was precious. "Hehehe... So We agree den.. I'll take care of da diapers.. an you take care of feedin' him..!" Looking to his wife Stinkie smiled brightly.

"Yes..That sounds like the perfect plan..." Melle snuggled down into the bed and turned off the light. Stinkie just smiled and joined her, his arms wrapping back around her. If she wanted to he'd even make sure that she'd get to sleep as long as she wanted. After all, he was dead and didn't really NEED to sleep... so he'd be able to handle it! 


	2. 5 Months Later

The first few months of having the baby DRAINED poor Melle and Stinkie. The two couldn't nearly catch a wink of sleep. Between the kid pooping and wanting to be fed and held. There was always something! Even Stretch couldn't get any sleep, nor Fatso. Why...? Cause if Stinkie and Melle both passed out at the same time, which, a few times they did from exhaustion, THEY'D need to be there to watch the kid. The first time Stinkie had to change a diaper for the kid too! Now THAT was a sight to see. While Stinkie KNEW what end it went one, he couldn't tell the back from the front, and just HOW the heck to fasten the blasted things. Though one thing is for sure, Stinkie always made himself present when Melle was feeding the baby, and he always managed to get himself smacked over the head too. ...Don't Ask.

5 Months later...

Stinkie flew into the kitchen with Azriel in his arms the door swinging open widely. "Hehehe, Dat's right, Daddy's gotchoo, Daddy's gotchoo!" A huge smile formed onto his face as he happily stared down at his boy. Azriel's eyes widened as he squealed happily and flapped his arms. "Yea...dat's Daddy's boy..." A gentle sigh passed through Stinkie's lips as he ran his fingers through the boys hair. Carefully he sat in a chair and watched as his son excitedly clapped and looked around the kitchen. "Yea' Dat's right! We're in da kitchy..! Y'know what dat means don't ya...? Heheh, dat's right! Daddy gets ta feed ya's! Foody yummy nummy time!" Chuckling he smirked to himself as he now looked around the kitchen. "Now Dat baby food was in da cupboard last I checked..." Floating over to the cupboard he held the baby tightly and opened the door. "ECK, No...Not in dere! Heheh, Dat's da trash!"

Stretch who had followed his brother into the kitchen smirked as he watched his brother's actions. He knew it wasn't a good idea to leave him there all by himself with that kid. It was more than bound to happen that the kid would get sick if that happened. Though he remained quiet, Stretch did pull out the high chair and set it in place for when his ignorant brother had actually found the food.

"Haha! 'ere Y'go kiddo! Dis ones gotcha name ALL over it! I think dat yer gonna like dis one, It's got pears in it. Mommy said dat you loved da applesauce one though..hrmn.." Stinkie trailed off in thought a moment.

At this point Stretch's eye twitched as he became more and more irritated with his brother. "OH WOULD YA PICK SOMETHIN!? Dat poor kid's gonna STARVE by dat time y'find somethin'!" He grumbled as he quickly floated over to his brother.

"WAAH!" A spooked scream came from Stinkie as he huffed and grabbed his chest, the food still in hand when he does. "S-STRETCH! ...D-dun do dat!! I could dropped da kid!" Stinkie HISSED at Stretch, only to pause a moment. "EH?" both him and Stretch now stared at Azriel as the kid squealed and laughed clapping his hands happily. It appeared that the kid actually enjoyed seeing his Father get spooked by his Uncle. "Well, Whatta ya know 'bout dat...?"

"Heheh, I'm likin' dis kid more an' more! He's got some GOOD qualities about 'im." Snickering Stretch grinned at his brother, happy to of had his scare enjoyed by someone else in the room.

"Yea' yea'..." Rolling his eyes Stinkie carefully placed Azriel into his high chair. "Dere we go! Now time ta feed ya kiddo." Twisting off the top he placed it off to the side, starting to feed the little tyke. "So what made ya follow me in 'ere...?" He finally questioned his brother.

"Nutin' REALLY, I jus' wanted to uh, make sure dat y'didn' hurt da kid by accident. Last thing y'need is ta accidentally kill 'im. Imagine what MELLE would do to ya's!" A grin formed again as he watched his brother. Stinkie didn't seem all that amused by his brothers remark though.

"So it really is 'cause y'think dat I can't handle dis." Grumping Stinkie slightly eyed his brother down as he fed his son, making some googling noises at him.

"WELL, Whatta ya expect! I mean, we've only been dead fa YEARS an' haven't had ANY kinda baby in...well... DECADES! I'd think dat I'd be a little concerned. I dun want ya accidentally poisonin' ya kid. I mean C'mon y'didn' even set out da high chair!" Stretch sighed and slapped his forehead.

"Dat's 'cause I wanted ta hold 'im on my lap... I like feelin' him in my arms." A pouty look formed on Stinkie's lips. "I cain't help it dat I'm jus' dat proud!" Smiling happily he touched his sons cheek. "I love 'im so much.." When he finished feeding his son he handed the jar to Stretch. "Couldja clean dis an throw it out...?"

Stretch nodded in turn and did just as he was asked. Normally he would've ignored it but, his brother had made his points. There were things he himself wanted to say to Stinkie but he couldn't find it in him to. Things that he'd thought would make him look stupid or weak even. So he pushed those feelings back as he watched his brother pick up Azriel. "So, Melle's at college t'night 'ey...? Well Dat's good. At least she's tryin' ta make somethin' of 'erself. What's she tryin' ta get into again..? Art, Writing or somethin' like dat?"

"Oh yeah! Yea, She's tryin' ta get inta animation and writing! If she can dere's a lot 'o money involved with dem things.. Well, Writin' anyways..Heheh. Hrmn, Kat's goin' ta college too..Somthin' 'bout Psychology, Some law...an'..somethin' else. Dat ghoul's got too many things!" Stinkie shrugged and shook his head. "At least Melle's able ta be around afta a few hours. She looked so sad when she left earlier.." Gently he nuzzled his sons cheek.

"SO, Uh, when ya takin' ya honeymoon? I mean after all, y'got married, so y'gotta take one!" Stretch snickered and stared at his brother a moment.

"Well...not till Azriel gets older y'know...? I mean..he needs 'is Mom..." Stinkie explained.

"Yea'... Well...Y'know.." Stretch's voice trailed off as he finally started towards the door.

"Eh? Somethin' wrong Bro?? Y'ain't actin' like yaself! Ya haven't really been. What's goin' on with ya...?" Stinkie started towards him and raised an eyebrow.

"NUTIN! I'm jus' tryin' ta control my anger 'round dat kid! Da last thing dat I wan' is ta 'urt 'is ears! HRMP, I'm off ta therapy wit Fatso... YOU comin...?" With his arms folded Stretch peered back at Stinkie who just shook his head "No.", "Didn' think so..." And so Stretch floated off towards the library.

Azriel gave a couple of coos and stared up at his father. Stinkie just chuckled and laughed, heading out of the kitchen with him. "Yeah, yer Uncle's actin' weird. I think he needs ta lay off dem Cigars!" Gently he tickled his sons belly.

"Hey Uncle Stinkie!" Casper chimed happily to his Uncle and his Cousin, "Haha, Hey Azriel!" He waved down to the little one, who in turn mocked him with a hand wave. "Whatcha up to?"

"Well, I was jus' gonna go play wit 'im 'er read 'im a story. Wasn' sure which I'd do foist.." Stinkie scratched his head looking down at his son. "Hrmn.." His eyes then trailed back to the therapy session.

"I see...Well it'd be better if you played with him first, THEN read the story. That way he'll sleep easier." A chuckle rumbled from Casper's lips as he watched his Uncle look back at the session. "Aw, You miss being with them don't you..? Hm...How about I watch Azriel for you? This way you can go and be with Uncle Stretch and Uncle Fatso! I'm sure they miss you too.."

"R-Really? You'd do dat Bulbhead??" Stinkie's face brightened as he looked again at the library.

"Haha, Why not? It'll be fun!" Casper gently picked up Azriel and held him close.

"THANKS CASPER!" Stinkie over joyedly hugged onto him and ruffled Azriel's hair. "Now you be a good kiddo 'ey? Ya play den ya sleep...! Daddy'll be back soon!" And with that he flew to the library.

"Heheh, I thought your Dad could use a break. Not that you're a pain.." Casper smiled gently, until he smelt the wonderful diaper stench that now flowed into the air. "AUGH, O-or m-maybe...HNGGH!" Covering his mouth Casper formed tears in his eyes as he stared down at Azriel who laughed. "Y-yep..j-just like...U-Uncle...S-Stinkie...!"

Later that night when Melle arrived home from college she yawned tiredly and rubbed her eyes. It'd been a good 4 hours or better with the classes today, but at least she wouldn't have to go tomorrow. Her stomach growled loudly as closed and locked the door, then started up the stairs. Sure she was hungry but she didn't want to bother anyone at this time. She'd rather have them all just sleep like they should be. She wondered how Stinkie handled Azriel today and if everything had gone well. Though she loves Stinkie, she worried if it'd be too hard for him to handle. As she approached hers and Stinkie's room the first thing she seen was both of her boys fast asleep on the bed. Stinkie snored loudly while Azriel drooled away onto his fathers hand. It was a cute sight and a welcomed one. Tilting her head she looked to find the TV on and the remote in Stinkie's hand. A laugh escaped her at this point.

"Ok...now THAT is cute...!" Giggling gently she walked over to the bed and set her backpack on the ground. "My boys... Hehee.." removing her shoes she walked around to the other side of the bed and gently picked up Azriel, carrying him over to his crib. Kissing his forehead and rocking him in her arms she soon placed him inside, giving him his favorite plushy to hold onto.

By this time Stinkie had woken up and yawned grinning at his wife. Oh how that moonlight always complimented her features. " 'Ey, How ya doin..?" Softly he asked as he floated up behind her. Gently he kissed her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "How'd college go?"

"It went well but boring as usual. The teacher can be so monotone sometimes! OH and don't get me started on how COLD it was in there.." Quietly she chuckled and hugged onto him tightly.

"D'aww, dem idiots! What're dey tryin' ta do? Get ya sick?! Sheesh! 'Cause if you get sick den da baby could get sick an'..." Stinkie trailed off worriedly until Melle placed a finger in front of his mouth.

"It'll be ok honey, so, how'd it go with you today?" Smiling she crawled under the covers of the bed and stretched a little.

"Well except fa droppin' da kid on 'is 'ead a couple of times..." He trailed off to tease her, A grin quickly forming. Once he got her to cross her arms he laughed and he waved his hands, "Naw, naw It went GREAT! I 'ad Casper watch 'im fer a lil' too! So I could be wit my bro's fer da session t'day. Casper really liked playin' wit 'im." Stinkie smiled warmly and tapped a finger to his chin. "Ya gotta be starvin', I'll go getcha yer dinner, ya jus' relax! I'll go get it for ya's!"

"Thanks Stink!!" Melle giggled and brought her hands up to her mouth as she watched him fly off. "I couldn't of asked for a couple of greater guys.."

When Stinkie returned he had a giant plate of food that had been cooked by Casper for her. "Here ya go! Casper saved it for ya! It was tough keepin' Fatso away from it... So sorry if anythin' missin'.." Nervously he grinned and shrugged, taking a seat beside her on the bed.

"Oh that's alright! It's something, and that's way better than nothing. Heh...which you know.." Shrugging Melle started to eat, watching some of the TV with him, getting all snuggled up against him. Stinkie happily blushed and pulled her close, running his fingers through her hair. When she finished she moved the plate onto the table that was beside the bed.

"Ready t'sleep now...?" Stinkie flipped off the Television and floated over to the draw and pulled out his awesome gift he'd gotten the Christmas before. Pulling it over his head he worked it until it was on comfortably then joined Melle in the bed. This thing had been a life saver to him. The best gift he'd ever received from anyone. It had allowed him to successfully sleep next to his wife whenever he pleased without nearly killing her.

Now Melle wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled her cheek against his chest. "Thanks for taking over today. I'm so sorry about it.. but y'know I..." Her voice trailed off.

"I know, Y'need t'do dis so dat ya can get a job an start gettin' some money in too! It's alright...I'd rather ya be tryin' ta do dat. Hrmn... Azriel's gonna be happy ta have ya 'round t'morrow. He missed ya's t'day...I could tell!" He grinned and yawned again, as he held her close to him. "Night..."

"Night.." Smiling she closed her eyes and finally drifted to sleep yet again. Her eyes focused on the baby's crib before hand. 


	3. The Anniversary

As the days passed by Christmas drew closer and closer. The snow had more than piled up outside giving cause to Dr. Harvey to shovel the snow finally. Stretch, Stinkie and Fatso have by this point joined him only, they're not helping out with anything! Instead, the three of them were busy throwing snowballs around and laughing.

" 'Ey Doc! Y'look like you could use a break!" Stretch snickered out and grinned.

"Yea'! Why don't ya's come join us..?" Stinkie chuckled and tossed a snowball, hitting the doc in the back with it.

"D'aw! Dat was da wrong spot! Y'shoulda hit 'is nose fer a good break!" Fatso laughed heartily with his brothers.

"Let's try again 'ey?!" Stretch wound up his arm and released a snowball at the Doc with greater force. LUCKILY for the Doc he managed to duck in time. UNLUCKILY for the Doc the snowball smashed the Driver side window on the car.

"BOOOOOOYYYYYYYYYSS!!!!!!" Dr. Harvey roared angrily at them as he proceeded to give chase. The Trio in turn mocked him but decided to humor him by running away screaming like Little girls, literally.

Melle at one point had tried to help out by putting up things on the Christmas tree and wrapping gifts. Though Kat and Casper always seemed to push her back so she could spend more time with Azriel. Melle who very much appreciated it walked over to the couch in front of the fire place and rocked Azriel in her arms. Azriel smiled widely and continued to coo and wiggle in her arms a little. "Myaw...Do you like the TreeTree?" She pointed to the Christmas Tree and Azriels face only seemed to brighten up more as his eyes followed the hand. Giggling she sighed soon after, her eyes having drifted towards the calander on the wall. It had been this day that Stinkie had turned into a human the year before. She could hardly believe time had passed by that quickly already.

The front doors BURST open as the Trio quickly fled into Whipstaff to escape Dr. Harvey. Though he was RIGHT on their tails, however, there had been ONE thing he'd forgotten. His boots were WET, Whipstaff was HOT and the floor are pretty much either Tiled, Wooden or Marbled. So the SECOND his feet started across the floor the poor Doc was sent slipping and an sliding right across the room. "WHOA-OHHH-OHHH...AAAAAHH!" A loud Crash rumbled across the main hall as Dr. Harvey had plowed himself RIGHT into one of the many Armored figures. A ROAR of laughter FILLED the manor as the Trio witnessed what happened to the Doc. They knew they'd get the better of him!

"C'MON DOC!" Stretch called out at him with sarcasm.

"Dun be layin' down on da job!" Stinkie chimed out at him after.

"YEA' WE'RE supposed t'do dat, WE'RE da patients!" Fatso ended the call out, all three having burst into laughter again.

Kat rolling her eyes groaned and quickly ran to assist her probably injured father. "I swear your Uncles, REALLY need to get an afterlife! They're just so..so.. HNGH.." Mumbling Kat started to clear the armor away from her father who just stared up at her and smiled nervously for a moment, then irritatedly next as he listened to the Trio's laughter. Oh it was going to be WAR on them later! Mental warfare! The best kind there was and the only kind he was good at.

Looking over her shoulder both Melle and the Azriel laughed and giggled to the hauntings of the Trio. They always amused her, and Azriel always seemed to enjoy the laughing noises too. "Yes, Daddy and Uncles ARE funny!" Grinning Melle tickled Azriel as she nuzzled him gently.

Still laughing Stinkie finally appeared inside the library. It was when his eyes reached Melle that his laughter subsided and a wide warm smile formed. " 'Ey dere, How's it goin' wit da tree?" Quietly he asked not wanting to hurt the babies ears anymore than they probably were.

"Oh Stinkie!" A wide smile now formed on her face as well. "It was going well, until they decided they wanted me to spend more time with Azriel, than helping. Hehehe, Which I'm happy for."

"Hehehe, Dat's good.." Floating over the back of the couch he sat himself beside her and grinned. "Hrmn..." His eyes now also traveled to the calender and blushed brightly. Today had been the first day he'd turned into a human last year! Oh boy...and he remembers what happened later right in front of the fire place. The warm cuddles and the kissing, just the thought nearly melted him. "SO! Only a few more days until our uh, our Anniversary." Stinkie looked over at her and blinked, a big smile on his face when his eyes reached hers.

"Y-yeah! Only a few more days!" Giggling she wrapped her arm around him and rested her head on his shoulder. Azriel had now fallen asleep and even then in his sleep the baby cooed softly.

Casper who stayed in the library continued putting up decorations on the tree and smiled warmly at his Uncle and family. It touched him to see at least ONE of his Uncles actually acting like he always hoped they would. However, the others always seemed to remain the same. Though, He had to admit, Stretch had been acting rather DIFFERENT lately. Why he wasn't quite sure though.

It was at this moment when Ghastly entered into the room with a HUGE tray full of cookies. "ALRIGHT! Who wants some freshly baked Christmas cookies?" A smile formed on her face as she looked towards Casper than Stinkie and family.

"Sure, I'll take a few Ghastly." Casper floated over towards her and picked a few up off the tray and started eating. "Mmm..They're delicious!"

"Yea', We'll have some too!" Stinkie chimed as he grabbed some for both him and Melle. He floated back to her and handed her two as he sat and proceeded to eat his two. "OOH! Bulbheads right! Dese are good!"

"Well, glad to hear they're a success! I hope Stretch will have some too before they're all gone.." Her voice trailed off as she looked out the door of the library.

"WELL, I think dat I could 'ave a couple fer ya.." Stretch grinned as he floated up out of the ground and snagged one starting to eat at it. He wasn't into the Holiday thing SO much, but, He at least enjoyed COOKIES for what they were. "Dese are good! But I know a couple of cookies, dat come wit MILK dat I'd rather 'ave.." With a snicker he looked her over and winked.

Ghastly twitched her eye at him and blushed, proceeding to place the cookies down before she SMACKED him right across the face. "You're such an IDIOT!" and with a HRMPF, she floated out of the room with her arms folded.

"YEOW! 'EY!" He finished his cookie and grinned as he followed after her. "D'Aw y'know y'like it..!"

"Hehehe...Mine now!" Fatso happily snagged the cookies and made his way out of the room with them.

"HEY! Brings those back!! What if Kat and Dr. Harvey want any?! You can't hog them all to yourself Uncle Fatso!!" Casper chased after his Uncle and tried his best to reason with him. Though in the end what it came down to was HIM needing to make more cookies for Kat and the Doc.

The next few days Stinkie and Melle spent their time reminiscing about the year before. The things that happened, the great memories and the bad ones. The two laughed and the two cried. When it came down to the day of their Anniversary Kat and Dr. Harvey watched Azriel for the two of them.

"And to da prettiest ghoul goes da spoils!" Stinkie grinned as he toasted his glass against Melle's. The two of them had found a little hide-away in Whipstaff where they could celebrate their Anniversary alone. After all it was Christmas Eve and there really wasn't any place open for them to go out to eat. Not that Stinkie could without scaring off the staff either!

"Hehehe...Hrmn, So, you found this room for us...? It's so nice and cozy! I ..I really like it.." Melle softly sipped from her glass and looked around the room. There was a blush that formed on her cheeks as she turned her head to find Stinkie's face right there in hers. "HMN!" Her eyes widened as she looked over his expression. He smiled lovingly at her, his arm placed on her chair as his hand reached for her face as he then kissed her deeply. "S-Stinkie.." She laughed softly after and rubbed her nose against his. "Ok...What is it that you want...?"

"You..." He grinned as he wiggled his eyebrows at her. "But I'll save dat fa LATER..." Stinkie then winked and kissed her cheek. "What I really want NOW is t'know what YOU wanna do...? Anythin' special...?"

"Ok, Ok, Let's see, I wanna watch Christmas Specials with you!! And, I wanna build a snowman, and have a snowball fight!! I'd also like to dance with you and...maybe... go Ice Skating with you..." Twiddling her thumbs Melle looked over at him and his expression.

"And I'll take ya t'see da Christmas lights in da park..." Stinkie sighed happily at her. She never asked for anything HUGE she asked for a lot but, they were always these smaller things. The littler things that nobody expected, things that he found oddly enough cute. With her it always appeared to be that she liked the littler things in life and that really meant a lot to him. Though he'd get hounded by his brothers later for watching Christmas specials.

When they finished their private meal, Stinkie floated over to her and pulled her up out of her chair. Holding her in his arms he floated down the hall with her towards the TV Room. "So whatta ya wanna watch first?"

"Jack Frost, Then Rudolph, Home Alone, ...and... Frosty the Snowman..!" She rattled off the top of her head as she laughed and grinned up at him.

Stinkie's expression changed to that of an unsure one as he listened to her choices but laughed and agreed. Two of the movies were longer but two of them were relatively short, so, that'd give them time to go and do stuff outside. "Alrighty den! Hehe, OH! An' while yer gettin' da tapes ready I'll go get us some Hot Chocolate an' Marshmallows!!" as he placed her on the couch he kissed her cheek. "BE RIGHT BACK!!"

Melle stared after him as he flew off towards the kitchen. Happily she laughed and shook her head in turn getting herself off the couch and putting in the DVD. It took a few minutes but by the time Stinkie had returned Melle had been placed back into her comfy position on the couch. A HUGE grin on her face as Stinkie placed the tray onto the table that stood in front of them. "Woowhoo!! Well Everything is set to go, just need you sitting over here."

With that Stinkie happily placed his butt on the couch beside her, wrapping his arms and the blanket around them. "Here y'go...! Dis'll keep us nice an' cozy..." Softly he purred into her ear as his hands trickled down her sides.

"M-MEEP! Stinkie!" She laughed and grabbed gently at his hands. "Bad boy... watch the movie with me." With that she kissed his cheek and snuggled against him. Stretch and Fatso poked their heads through the wall not too far from them and smirked. They felt bad for their brother being forced to watch such dribble, but, whatever, it was his after life and he could do what he wanted. As they watched the movie Melle shifted her position a few times on Stinkie. At one point she sat on his lap cuddled up against him in his arms. Her eyes wandered a time or two over to the Small decorative Christmas tree on the end table as it flashed it's lights. At another point She had her head in his lap as they watched the movies, and then both of them had layed down on the couch.

When the couple had finished their movie they both raced towards the door. Melle grabbed her long jacket and gloves, putting them on finishing with her boots and scarf, even some ear muffs. Stinkie grinned and placed on his gloves and a scarf. Once they had finished the two raced outside to have some wintery fun! They started working on the second thing from their list which was to build a snowman. That ended up being hilarious as to when they almost finished it Stinkie possessed it! "MWAHAHA, I'm gonna getcha my pretty...! C'mon! Be my Snow Queen!" He laughed as he gave chase to her.

"AAH!! H-HEY!! Now cut that out!" Running from him Melle laughed as well started to chuck snowballs at him. In turn Stinkie revved himself up and started tossing some right back at her.

The both of them kept this up for a good 10 minutes before they decided to do that Ice Skating. As the two skated Stinkie morphed himself in and out of different costumes, just to make Melle laugh a little more. Which worked really well by the way. At one point he lifted her up into the air and spun her around a few times, doing all sorts of fun dips that he couldn't before."You've gotten bettah since last year.." Stinkie commented his golden eyes softening just a little. Though every time his eyes landed on the cliff side he always remember...HIM. A sneer formed as he made sure Melle didn't see. That guy bothered him just that badly, even though he was gone, he STILL bothered him. "Hey uh... How 'bout dat park now?" He grinned widely and nervously at her. Melle stared at him for a few moments as she knew they hadn't been skating for that long. It was when she followed his eyes that she realized what bothered him so much.

"Well WHY didn't you say so?" Melle laughed and jumped into his arms. "Lets go get my boots!!"

Stinkie was more than relieved about her agreeing with him right away. He flew her over to the shore and rested her there allowing her to get her boots on. Though he couldn't help it, his eyes trailed back and back to the cliff side. There was a really thin line that day that would've cost him his life and hers. It almost haunted him.

"Alrighty! All set...!" Happily Melle jumped on her feet and stared at Stinkie a moment. "Stinkie...?" She questioned when she got no reply. "Stinkie. . . ?" Her eyebrows raised up.

"Hoo-hah wha?! Oh! Eheh.. S-sorry I was jus' thinkin' 'bout somethin'." His voice trailed off.

"About Him...?" Concernedly she stared at him a moment, her eyes squinted.

"U-uhh... NO NO! No not at all! Haha, What'd make ya think dat?! So c'mon! Lets get da 'eck outta 'ere!!" In a heart beat Stinkie grabbed her up and flew away from that spot at top speed. The last thing he wanted was to stall around there anymore. Once they were away from it he eased up a little more, slowing down as they started over the city. "Heheh, Wow...look at all of dem Christmas lights down dere.." He peered over her and towards the ground.

"H-heh...Y-yeah...C-christmas lights... Hnggh..." Now Melle LOVED Christmas lights but, her fear of heights just bugged her so badly. "I ...I wanna look but I..."

"I won't drop ya, Melle.." Stinkie's voice trailed off as he paused in the air with her. "I'd never let ya fall.. You've got nothin' t'fear! Though I'm still glad dat i CAN scare y'some how!" A laugh erupted from him.

"W-well... I.." It wasn't that she was afraid that he'd DROP her, or let her fall. It was more like she was just afraid horribly afraid of heights. "Oh! HAH HAH! oohh You're gonna get it later!"

"Hoit me, baby.." He whispered into her ear.

This managed to take Melle's mind off of the heights just long enough that Stinkie adjusted her in his arms. "Now, Look!"

"O...oh wow...It's...It's BEAUTIFUL!" A grin formed on Melle's face as she looked around from house to house. "WOW...I...I like that one over there!! They've gotta have an expensive bill!" She laughed and pointed to a few more. "OH OH!! Look at those!! They're even better!!" Now she had completely forgotten the heights as she became so excited with the Christmas lights. Stinkie grinned and laughed to himself as he watched his lover get so over joyed about the Christmas lights. She was just so CUTE when she was like that! Their final stop rested them in the park right in the middle of a beautifully golden lit path. The gorgeous white Christmas lights that surrounded them decorating the path with such a nice luminous glow.

"Wow... Now this really is nice...!" Melle laughed excitedly. This time they had the whole pathway to themselves and who ever decided they wanted to wander that way, would find Stinkie there and run away screaming their heads off. As they wandered down the path she and him both cuddled up close. He rested his head against hers and sighed as he remembered last year and how they danced inside of the pathway. It all seemed so magical than, and boy had it ever been. This time it really seemed more relaxed and they had more private time. There were a few times Melle squealed and couldn't keep herself from laughing and playing with him though. She'd play hide and seek with him behind the trees and the light displays like Santa and the Reindeer. Stinkie laughed and chased her around until she finally had gotten a little tired from all of it. "So now, you naughty ghost! What do you want to do...?"

"Well...I uh... I'd LIKE ta take ya's back an' have some kinda fun before we get Azriel back into da room." A sly smirk formed on Stinkie's face as he wrapped his arms around her tightly. Melle blushed brightly as she thought about this, not exactly sure how he planned on doing exactly what he was thinking.

"Well, alright... But just HOW are ya gonna do that?? I mean...It's a little hard isn't it...?" Blinking Melle scratched her head a moment.

"You've no idea!" Laughing Stinkie grinned and grabbed her up into his arms. "Hrmn, But I can do it.. Jus' trust me. We ghosts can morph anythin' remembah?" And with that the two returned home for the night. To spend it with themselves and their more than adored son. 


	4. Christmas Day

Christmas Morning, before everyone else bothered to wake up Casper could be found downstairs making a pot of hot water so that everyone who wanted it could have some Hot Chocolate when they woke up. Kat was one of the first to wake up and join Casper. She stood in the doorway of the kitchen with her warm fuzzy dark green robe wrapped around her. Quietly she watched Casper doing his daily chores and things that he wanted to do. It never ceased to amaze her just how genuinely kind he was and caring about others. She wished that she could do something special for him this year. Though what, she had no clue, today was Christmas anyways. Not like any place would've been open had she been able to think up something.

Casper finally looked over and spotted Kat a warm smile having spread on his face. "Morning!" He cheerfully waved at her as he always did. Quickly he pulled out a chair for her to sit in. "I'm making some hot chocolate for everyone! Heh, It should only be a little while longer." He shrugged lightly and placed his butt on the table as he watched Kat take a seat.

"Yeah, That sounds great." Kat smiled lightly as she watched him. "Hey Casper...? Can, Can ghosts marry humans...?"

He stared at her a moment as he pondered her question. "Can ghosts marry humans...? Hrmn... Well, religiously people might say no. I'd say, You can though. I know ghosts can marry each other! heh, seeing as Fleshies can marry each other too, I don't see why it wouldn't be possible for a ghost to marry a human. Except if you can't find anyone to do it.." A light laugh trailed out of Casper's mouth.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I mean, I know Melle and Stinkie are married, but they married when he was a human. I wondered why they didn't do it when he was a Ghost..." Kat trailed off, she was having alternated thoughts here. It's not that she was interested in Stinkie and Melle's wedding, but more so, possibly...Hers and Casper's if he should ever ask.

"Oh Uncle Stinkie? Haha! Nah, He would've done it as a ghost I bet. Though with him, he uh, he likes to make sure it's official. He likes pictures too, and when you're a ghost you can't have your photo taken. So...He's just a little weird in that way. My Uncles are always going to be weird... so don't mind them." Casper grinned at her a little.

When the hot chocolate had been finished Casper poured him and Kat a glass. It was only then that the two made their way towards the library where all of the Christmas gifts were. Fatso could be found fast asleep in front of the fire place with a cookie in his hand, and all of the ones that were on the plate gone. Not to mention the glass of milk too. Kat and Casper just giggled at each other to this sight. "Should we wake him...?" Kat asked looking towards Casper.

"Nah, let him sleep. He'll wake up when he's ready.." Casper whispered and placed the other Hot Chocolates down on a table with a tray. "But uh...Kat...?"

"Hrmn...?" She looked over at him for a moment after having adjusted Fatso's blanket.

Casper then grabbed a hold of Kat and pulled her close as he kissed her deeply. Above them hung the mistle toe which he had happily placed there just for an occassion with Kat alone. Kat blushed and closed her eyes just going with it as she enjoyed the moment.

Up in the Trio's room Stretch yawned and stretched his arms way out as he slowly opened his eyes. After he looked around the room, he looked down at Ghastly and smiled warmly. His four fingers having reached over and trailed through her hair. A grin slowly appearing as he felt himself get squeezed by her. "Abi..." He whispered as he lowered his face to her head and planted a kiss on it. While he waited for her to wake up, his fingers lingered into a drawer. Without a second thought he pulled out a cigar and lit it up. He enjoyed his cigar in the morning, they always refreshed him, though, he knew darned well that Ghastly hated them. Still, he'd been good for awhile. He figured he at least deserved it on Christmas.

Slowly Abi's eyes opened as she felt Stretch's fingers linger through her hair. She enjoyed his touch so much he was always gentle to her. Though, there was something she really hadn't enjoyed, the smoke! With a sigh she looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "Do you really want me sick for Christmas..? Couldn't you of smoked that outside...?" A pouty look crossed over her face at him.

Stretch just rolled his eyes and rubbed his forehead now with the cigar in the other hand. "Aw, Abi..C'mon not dis early. Not t'day...Couldn't it be dat I jus' didn' wanna leave ya alone in 'ere...? Dat I wanted t'actually spend time wit ya's alone...?"

"Well...um... Aw, don't be like that, now. You know I just don't like cigars... Come on, You know I love you..." Ghastly hugged gently onto him and nuzzled his side. Those green eyes peered up into his as she batted them.

"Yea'...I know, I know, y'dun like 'em, but I do. An' I haven't had one o' dese things in a few days now. " Gently he puffed on it. Afterwards he blew the smoke in another direction so she wouldn't be too bothered by it. "Hrmn..." A smile formed though as he let her last words mingle in his mind. "An' I love you too.." Carefully he placed the cigar down into a tray and moved so that he now layed down beside her. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist as he pulled her close.

"Well, you know... I normally say that I wouldn't ever kiss a smoker, But, the problem is that...you're just too sexy to resist!" She then kissed him deeply on his lips getting playful with it. Both of her hands placed on his cheeks as she proceeded with the kiss. Stretch's eyes widened completely taken by surprise by her sudden kiss. The poor guy nearly melted on the spot as he then gained up his wits and lovingly Frenched her in turn.

Meanwhile Melle sat quietly up in her room with Azriel in her arms. She had already fed him his breakfast that he needed and was rocking him gently. The warmest smile was placed upon her face as she stared down at her little wonder. His golden eyes just as big as ever like the smile on his face. Softly she traced her fingers through his blond hair. It was hard for her to believe that just a year ago on this day she had panicked so hard over her husbands near death. Time really had passed quickly. Still it filled her with joy as she held their precious child. Softly chimed out Christmas song after Christmas song to him. Azriel giggled as he took it in and enjoyed his mothers gentle and loving voice. "My boy..."

With a yawn Stinkie sat up in bed and stretched, his green breath tumbled out from his mouth as he looked to his family. Warmly he smiled and floated over to the two of them. "MMh.. Mornin'..!" He softly spoke as he looked into his wifes bright blue eyes.

"Morning sweety.." Melle's voice trailed off as she smiled up at him. "I was just singing Azriel some Christmas songs. I think he likes them..!" Gently she giggled and stood up to her feet.

"Aw who wouldn' listenin' to a voice like yers...?" Wrapping an arm around her Stinkie kissed her cheek.

"Haha, yeah... I don't have that nice of a voice, Stink." She laughed and kissed him on his nose as she started towards the door.

"Says who? Hrmp! I think dat it's great..! Hehe.. Oh yea' uh.. Merry Christmas.." Stinkie dashed in front of her and kissed her deeply before opening the door.

Melle blushed and grinned at him as she laughed. "Well I'll take your word for it then. Mmhh... Merry Christmas to you too." Happily she kissed him back as the three of them started down the hall and towards the stairs. When everything had been said and done everyone had gathered inside the library to hang out and chitter chatter for a little. Breakfast instead of being served in the kitchen had been served there for once. Sure it wasn't tradition, but, it some how seemed more magical with the Christmas tree standing tall there. The lights flickered and flashed as it welcomed all who sat around it. Casper had a helping of pancakes, Melle had Pancakes and hash browns, Kat ate scrambled eggs, toast and sausage, while Dr. Harvey had his corn beefed hash and toast. Stretch happily munched down his pancakes with raspberry syrup and the side of sausage, Fatso chowed down a bit of everything, and Stinkie had his favorite omelette's with a side of chili today.

Of course it had been dangerous for Stinkie to eat chili but, it was Christmas and they figured why not...? When everyone had finished eating it was time for the main event! Opening presents!! Dr. Harvey opened his gifts to reveal an Encyclopedia set that he had wanted, as well as some fishing gear. Kat was next to open her gifts, A CD, a few DVDs and a very special hat from Casper. The hat was white in color with some blue designs and totally matched this outfit she had previously gotten. Stretch received an old bottle of wine from both Fatso and Stinkie, they remembered how much he enjoyed that.

"I also got you a gift.." Ghastly floated over towards him and held out a box as she blushed.

"Y-yea...?" Stretch gently took the box and opened it up as he wondered just what it could be. When he opened it his eyes landed on a nice looking pipe that Ghastly had decided to get him. "'EY! Thanks!! Dese tings is great! D'awww ABI!" A grin formed on his face as he pulled her close and kissed her deeply.

Ghastly's eyes widened and kissed him back, Soon after she pulled, " Y-you're welcome, But...let me breath!" She laughed and smiled "... I'm really glad you like it, though.."

When it was Melle's turn she opened up her gifts having many new shirts and outfits to wear now. Also a very pretty necklace that Stinkie got for her. It was something he called a Dragon Tear. Also they both received clothes for their new baby and toys to boot. "Mawww, Thanks Stinkie!!" She hugged onto him and kissed his cheek. Azriel watched from Dr. Harveys lap a smile having formed on his face.

Stinkie was received Limburger Cheese, A skunk hat and a Rednex CD due to the fact that Stinkie used and still does like all of that old country stuff. Fatso on the other hand received a HUGE amount of wigs. Everyone pitched in for that box of gifts. They figured their big bellied friend could put on all of the theater he wished with those. Needless to say Fatso was extremely pleased and started right into them.

That evening everyone again shared a warm and happy Christmas dinner. During this time of which they discussed next years plans of allowing Stinkie and Melle to go on their honey moon finally. By then the Baby would be old enough to be alone for a longer period of time and not nearly as hard to feed. Stretch and Ghastly had already offered up their hands to watch the little tyke too. After all, It'd give Stretch a first hand stand of what it was like having a kid. SURE he never mentioned it to anyone,but, he always wondered what it'd be like. For now though the group just enjoyed all of their company and time together. After all within the next few years things would relatively get harder and harder. 


	5. Baby Stretching, er Sitting!

It's been Just a little over a year since Azriel was born. Melle and Stinkie had happily and patiently waited so long for their Honeymoon so that they could spend time with their very much loved son. Though now the time had come and the two had vacated Whipstaff for a good 2 weeks. Ghastly had informed them of a LOVELY spot in Hawaii that she usually stayed every year when winter hit. The couple had taken it upon themselves and roomed there. It was a BEAUTIFUL cottage on the beach with a perfect view of the sunsetting over the water. The two were more than relaxed and happy in their paradise.

Meanwhile back at Whipstaff Manor Stretch and Ghastly took turns as they watched Azriel. Currently it was Stretch's turn to keep an eye on the kid. Now at first this really wasn't a problem at all. Azriel recognized Stretch as his Uncle and acknowledged that he meant serious business. Especially when he yelled at his Uncle Fatso or Cousin Casper. Quietly Azriel waddled his way towards the door with his toy in arms. As he stared at the door he looked rather Sad. Stretch not wanting his butt reamed when his brother and Melle came back followed close behind the tyke. "Mama...? Papa...?" Azriel paused and pointed at the door as he looked towards his Uncle.

"No, Dey ain't comin' back t'day kiddo." Stretch frowned and picked him up as he noticed some tears that formed in the kids eyes. "D'aww..Now dun start da tears. N-not dat I'm sad for ya's er anythin'!! It's jus' dat... I dun want ya's givin' me a headache or nothin'!" A smirk formed on Strech's face as he eyed Azriel a little. Azriel then started pouting the tears having started down his cheeks. "No no no! S-stop dat, Dun even...!" but before he finished Azriel had hugged tightly onto him around his neck. "Nnngh!" As his eye Twitched Stretch felt his non-existing heart pound harder as he squeezed the boy back tightly. "MYAAWWWW...!!"

"Wan Mama, P-papa..!" Azriel cried out as he burried his tiny face into Stretch's shoulder.

Stretch just stared down at the child in his arms and hugged him tightly. His eyes darted around the main hall as to see if anyone had decided to come spy on him. When he realized he was in the clear her gently stroked his nephews head. "Shhh, Shh...It's alright. Uncle Stretchie is here. I ain't gonna leave ya's. Yer Mama and Papa will be back soon. I bet dey miss ya already.." Softly he talked to the boy as he floated towards the library with him. "'Ere kid how 'bouts I read ya's a story? Stinkie said dis one was y'fav right...?" As he paused he looked down at the tyke in his arms. Azriel slowly nodded his head and stared up at his Uncle with big eyes. "Alright den...lesee.." His eyes gazed at the book as he opened it and began to read. It didn't take too long for Azriel to get bored with just having a book read to him. Not to mention that Stretch had also managed to fall asleep while reading the book.

Azriel blinked a few times up at his Uncle and softly tugged his arm. When his Uncle didn't wake up and giggled and got off his lap to go do his own thing. What was his own thing? Hide and Seek! This was one game that he wouldn't ever grow out of. Slowly Stretch's eyes opened up as he looked around the library. "HNG! I fell asleep!" Stretch quickly looked to his lap then around. As he eeped loudly he dropped the book in the chair and panickedly flew around the library. He checked under and around everything in there. That kid just had to be SOMEWHERE! He couldn't have gotten THAT far could 'e?! Oh man he could already hear Abigail, Stinkie and Melle as they yelled at him. Something he NEVER wanted to put himself in the position in. After all him being the leader, he needed more responsibility than this. "AZRIEL!? AZRIEL!?!?!" Shouting Stretch floated out of the library in a flash. As he reached the main hall he paused and looked at the ground and then to both sets of stairs. It appeared that the kid hadn't gone upstairs. THAT at least allowed him to sigh with relief. Still that left him with SO many other places that needed to be checked.

"Where da 'eck could dat kid have gotten off ta?! It ain' like dat kid can walk all dat well!" With a hand placed upon his head Stretch scratched it lightly, and floated off through the lower floor hallways. He checked in all the tiny spots that he could find along the way, though to his unfortunate bad luck the kid just couldn't be located. "Where da 'eck did dat kid go!?" The tall ghost had begun to sweat as his eyes shifted around. Finally they landed on something up at the top of the stairs. A smaller sized figure! As he squinted his eyes he realised that it WAS Azriel. "DAA!! KID WHAT DA 'ECK 'RE Y'DOIN UP DERE?!" In seconds Stretch raced towards the kid. As Azriel watched his Uncle come for him he waddled off out of sight. When Stretch reached the top of the stairs the kid had disappeared! "W-hat da...?!!" With disbelief the baffled specter gazed around. That kid couldn't have been THAT fast with those two feet. Could he of...?

"KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDDDDDDD!!!!" He forced his voice to echo out. He knew of course that this would gain the attention of Ghastly. Worried now Stretch zipped from one room to the next. FINALLY Stretch found Azriel about three rooms down under the pool table. "..How in da 'eck did YOU get in 'ere...?" Narrowing his eyes Stretch picked up Azriel and almost glared. Though all Azriel did was squeal and clap his hands loudly to his Uncle finding him. To the kid this was all a BIG game.

"Hidey go See...see?" Azriel stared up at him and then blinked.

Stretch stared a moment then rolled his eyes. "Yea...Hidey go SEE SEE... Now it's time fa Azriel t'go SLEEP SLEEP. Got it kiddo!? I ain't got da times t'be foolin' aroun' like dis all day t'know. I's gots important things t'do too." Smirking Stretch gazed out of the corner of his eyes at the kid who just whimpered. "...Or Not..." As he hung his head he grumbled and floated towards the library again and then towards a separate room that was off of it. When they arrived he and the kid plopped onto the couch. "Now, how 'bout we watch some 'o dem mind numbin' an' brain meltin' cartoons...ey?" With that he clicked on the TV and flipped through the channels until he came across some cartoons. "Dere y'go! Quality TV fa tykes.." A grin formed on Stretch's face as he looked to Ghastly who decided to join them. "Eh...'Ey dere Abi! Is da food almos' done...?"

"Actually... I don't understand how to make it..! This formula is weird..!" Ghastly whined and looked up at Stretch feeling a little stupid at this point.

"You wha? Doh, Lemme have it..!" Floating up off the couch he grabbed the stuff and looked it over. "I guess I gotta do everythin'. C'mon kiddo..." Stretch then picked up Azriel and started into the kitchen.

"Oh? And just what do you know about babies and food??" Ghastly demanded as her arms folded over her chest.

"Lots! I figured you'd of known how t'do it since ya helped out wit Casper when he was a fleshie baby! Hrn, But fer yer information! I had t'take care o Casper when he morphed into a baby once. Not only..dat..but..udder things too." His eyes narrowed lightly as he bit his lip. Like he'd really tell her that he wanted to be a father and studied up on it when he was alive. "Now...!!" When they reached the kitchen he placed the high-chair into spot and placed Azriel into it. "You be a good boy an' Uncle Stretchie will getcha some num nums!" With that the tall specter started brewing up the kids drink. "Oy, Y'know da kid likes soft normal foods too right?"

"Do you know how many years it's been since then Sloane McFadden!?" With her eyes narrowed Ghastly poked Stretch into his chest. Then his words floated through her mind as a big grin and a gasp came from her, "YOU! You wanted to be a father... DIDN'T YOU?" Quickly she accused the now wide-eyed ghost.

"W-WHA?! W-why would I... uh... W-who said...dat..I..." His eyes shifted nervously now as he mixed the drink and checked it.

"Don't tell me that you don't remember all those times you'd put puzzles together with Casper when no one was around." Ghastly formed a pair of feet and tapped on on the ground.

"Deheheh, N-no, dat was cause I felt sorry for da kid...y-yeah!" Stretch quickly shifted his position and started feeding Azriel his food.

"Mmhn, and What was that book about fatherhood I found under your bed when you were still alive...? HRMN?" A grin formed as she closed in on Stretch.

Stretch stared ahead at Ghastly as he watched her get closer and closer. With the words she had dripped from her mouth about him as a human his whole body suddenly went invisible. All that was left of him there were his Purple eyes and teeth, the poor guy was just that embarrassed. "W-WHEN didja FIND DAT?!!"

As she laughed she wrapped her arms around Stretch's neck and kissed him lovingly on his lips, "You're so cute when you're nervous! I found it that one day when you took me for that picnic. Hrmn, I never said anything 'cause I wanted you to tell me first."

The poor unsuspecting ghost nearly melted on the spot. He decided he'd just stay invisible a little longer until he was sure his ghostly skin was no longer red. "Y-yeah, w-well.. Y'know. I mean...I figured..dat I might as well 'cause...I thought you'd want one, But I was too stupid an..." He rubbed the back of his neck while poor Azriel drifted to sleep as they continued their talk.

The next day Stretch and Ghastly would spend some much needed time by themselves. Fatso looked into some opera's that he always wanted to see, while Dr. Harvey decided to also spend some quiet time by himself for once. This left Azriel in the care of Casper and Kat for the day. The first thing in the morning Kat could be found feeding Azriel his food. Now it was Casper's turn to admire Kat as he watched her take care of the baby. Kat always had this motherly thing about her that he enjoyed so much. It always impressed him how well she knew how to take care of certain situations. This one of all things was just so beautiful. His blue eyes followed her every move from when she wiped the babies mouth clean, to when she fed him more of his food. It was a breath taking moment to him. He always wished that he had a camera to take a photo of her with. As the golden rays of the sun shined in through the window and tickled Kat's flawless cheeks and mingled with her brown locks the specter found himself melted into a puddle on the ground.

It was this sort of thing that warmed his cold soul up so much. He knew in his heart that this is what he was here for, no, who he was here for the reason why he hadn't vanished yet. Kat was his every reason for being here at this moment. His thoughts crossed over and over again in his mind as he desperately wanted to be human. Still, he enjoyed being here for her just as he was. When Kat had finished feeding Azriel and rocked him gently in her arms he decided to make himself noticed. "H-hey..!" He called out to her as he floated over to her, his non-existing heart raced in his chest as he inched closer and closer.

"Oh! Hey... Heh...M-morning.." Kat laughed and blushed as she placed her hair behind her ear and gently continued to rock Azriel.

Casper stopped when he reached her shoulder, he could see her brown eyes as they gazed back at him from time to time. This morning it was early and the two of them had some alone time. Casper's blue eyes darted from Kat's face to the door of the room as he pondered his actions. Would he do this...? Or wouldn't he... After a few thoughts he gathered his courage and wrapped his arms around her neck, his head rested against the side of hers. Kat paused a moment as blush filled her cheeks she had expected him to do that for some reason. Although her first thoughts were to pull away due to it being cold, she didn't, instead she stayed there and enjoyed his feelings that he boldly showed. Slowly her eyes closed as she nuzzled him gently. Casper's face widened with a smile as he returned the happy gesture and whispered, "Y'know, You'd make a great mother... You're so gentle and caring.."

"T-thanks Casper..." Her brown eyes drifted to his as she gazed sadly at him. How she wanted him to be her husband. It bothered her for the longest time the thought that outside of what they had now they'd never get the chance to start a family like this. Every night she knew, she wished it to be so. She wanted Casper to suddenly become a human again and they could live together and have a family together. Still she carried on being given courage from how well Melle and Stinkie have turned out with their relationship. It proved that this could work, and Kat forced it to. "Casper..." she whispered to him.

"I know Kat... I know..." He knew what she wanted to say. "But...meanwhile.. What would you like for breakfast...?" He offered her the best that he could. When breakfast had finished the three of them decided to go out for a little. They enjoyed a walk through the park together and even shopped together that day at a few stores in town. As Noon approached the two trailed on back home. It was there that Kat proceeded in reading Azriel a bedtime story so he could take an afternoon nap. Her voice was honey sweet as she spoke every word. The soothingness of her voice easily placed Azriel into his afternoon sleep. Casper who had also listened in on the story had also fallen asleep during it. As he slept Kat noticed and laughed softly. The poor guy had been worked too hard again as she noticed the duster in his hand. Like Azriel she also covered Casper up with a blanket and kissed his cheek. Carefully her hand pulled the duster from his as she decided it was time for her to help him out a little now. After all, he deserved this rest just as much as anyone. It was the least that she could do for her loved one to show just how much more she cared about him. It had always filled her with joy to help him out when she could, and so as she cleaned she smiled and hummed happily. 


	6. The 5th Year

The next four years seemed to almost fly by for the McFadden family. Azriel quickly getting bigger, faster and smarter as everyday passed. They all celebrated 4 years of him being there and part of their family. Every year the presents seemed to get bigger and better for Azriel. This kid was more than excited as he raced through the halls of Whipstaff. He'd waited all year long and now finally it was here!! His 5th birthday! "WOOWHOO!!! CAKE, ICE CREAM, CANDY, PIZZZAAAA!" Azriel's voice cheered as he leaped into the air as he swiftly approached the banister. Both feet planted firmly onto it as he laughed and slid down the railing. "HAHAHA!! I'm flying!!! YEEEWHOO!" As he approached the end of the railing he quickly bent his knees. "And we have lift off!!"

It was in this moment that Stinkie had poked his head through the wall and spotted the disaster before it happened. "WHAT DA HEE-HAW?!!? DAAAAHH!!" He screamed as he quickly dashed in front of Azriel. Both of his arms stretched out to catch him before he slammed into the wall. "OOOFFF!!" In a matter of seconds both Stinkie and Azriel had slammed against he wall of the Manor, luckily for Azriel though, Stinkie cushioned his impact. "Hnnggh...yeeh..." The poor specter groaned as he sank to the ground.

"Haha!! Hey Dad!" Azriel excitedly jumped up to his feet and laughed as he grinned. "Didja see? Didja?? I flew I flew!! I was like...VROOOOM and then WOOOSH!!!" Happily he spun around on his heels as he motioned with his arms.

"Yea'... I ...saw alright..." Stinkie snerked and rubbed his head a little. Quickly he shook his head and floated back up and folded his arms as he stared down at his son. " WHAT DA 'ECK WERE YA THINKIN?!" Although the shouted he didn't sound at all angered, more so worried than anything. "Y'coulda killed ya self! Y'scared da life right inta me again! Jus' look at dis...!" Grabbing his ectoplasm Stinkie opened it up to a black space where a heart appeared and was beating about a thousand miles a minute. "I'd rather ya didn' on ya boithday. Especially not when y'got all dat cake an' ice cream waitin'!" A chuckle formed from him as he ruffled his sons hair.

"Sorry..." Azriel's eyes trailed to the ground. "I just wanted to fly..." His feet shuffled as he now felt bad that his father wasn't impressed with it.

"Y'wanna fly 'ey...?? Hrmn... Well.. Why didn' ya say so??" With a laugh Stinkie grabbed him up by his armpits. "Alright we need fuel, gimmie ya best blast kiddo!!" A grin formed as he waited for his son.

"Yes sir!! FUEL READY!" The boy laughed as he literally farted. " Hahaha...hehehe.."

"Dat's my boy!! And...NOW y'got lift-off!!" In seconds Stinkie thrusted himself and Azriel into the air taking off down the halls. Stretch and Fatso who'd watched this from the side just shook their heads. It was bad enough to have one Stink-Pit but, two...? Oy. The things their brother decided to teach that kid was beyond them. Though afterwards they both smiled, it was nice to see their brother this happy. As Stinkie and Azriel flew through the Manor the both of them laughed loudly. "Woooowhoo!" Azriel cried out again as he spread out his arms lightly.

Having morphed on a helmet, some goggles and a bomber jacket Stinkie grinned as he pulled his son closer to him. "Securin' da cargo an' ready fa stunt flyin' Numbah 1!" When he finished his statement he then started spinning through the halls. "An' PLEASE, keep all body parts in da ride, an if y'wanna release body fluid, make sure y'got a target!" The ghost cackled.

"HAHAHA! No way!! I LOVE THIS!!" Azriel closed his eyes as they spun around and he laughed. The kid enjoyed the feeling of the wind as it blew through his hair.

When the two of them turned around the corner of the hallway, they managed to knock both Kat and Casper off to the side by accident. "WAAAH! " Kat cried out having not expected that. "W-what the heck!? YOU SHOULD BE MORE CAREFUL YOU IDIOT!!"

Casper arched up his eyebrows feeling scared for his cousin at this point. Stinkie was going awfully fast with him through those halls. "I'll get 'im.." He looked at Kat and started after Stinkie quickly. "UNCLE STINKIE!!" He shouted to get his attention as he approached his uncle as quickly as he could. "Y-you should slow down!! Aren't you worried about hurting him!?! Y-you might hit him into a wall by accident or something!!"

"Caspah, I've been flyin' dese halls fa CENTURIES!! An' not jus' dat, but goin' through dem since it was built. I think I know what I'm doin'." Stinkie's eyes narrowed at his nephew who now annoyed him.

"You're so Irresponsible! What if he cracks his head open and...!" But before he could finish Casper was cut off by Stinkie.

"'Ey, Look bulb head I appreciate ya concern! But if y'wanna play Family, Go make yer own wit Kat! It's 'bout time anyways." He grinned evilly and looked to Azriel. "ACCELERATION KIDDO!!"

"Yes Captain!" Concentrating Azriel swallowed some air and focused as he belched nice and long into Casper's face.

"D-Dat's my boy...!" Sniffling proudly Stinkie pushed them forward as poor Casper just floated there.

The poor boy just dropped to the ground and grabbed his throat as he tried to breathe again. That kid sure had some foul breath like his father. Kat who'd done her best to catch up to them finally managed to get to Casper. "C-casper are you ok?? What happened...?" Concernedly she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"A-augh, M-my cousin is...d-definitely like my Uncle..." Casper grabbed his stomach and turned green in the face as Kat pulled him close.

As they neared the other exit of the hallways Stinkie grinned. "OOHHH!! Blond bombshell at 3 O' CLOCK KIDDO!! Prepare t'dive bomb 'er!!" Looking down at Azriel he winked. Azriel saluted his father and proceeded to get ready for the drop off. "'Eere we goooo!!" Within a blink of an eye Stinkie plowed the two of them into a dive towards Melle. "WHEW! Dis one sure is a 'ot one!! Y'think y'can 'andle 'er alone!?"

"I think I can take her! She doesn't look THAT tough!" Giggling Azriel watched as they approached his Mother.

"Hrmn...? MEEP!!" Melle's eyes widened as she stared at Stinkie and Azriel as they approached so quickly. "G-GUYS..!! H-H-HEY!!" She blushed as she found herself being circled around before having Azriel dropped right into her arms. "OOOF!" Although Azriel wasn't heavy having him dropped off into her arms was enough so that it landed her and him both on the floor. The two just exchanged looks and laughed. Though Melle rolled her eyes at Stinkie and smirked. "Well hello there to you too Air-Head!" Giggling she popped out her tongue at him.

"Hehehe! Nyaww... is dat anyway t'talk to ya Sc-Air Fright Instructor?" As he pulled up the goggles Stinkie winked at Melle and floated up to her. Happily he planted a kiss on her lips and helped both her and Azriel to their feet.

"Hehehe!! It was GREAT Mom!! Dad did this cool trick! We were like woooooooOOOHH! and then... Vrrrr... AND AND WOOSH!! Then we stunk Casper and left him in our stink dust!!" Laughing happily Azriel started jumping as he explained it to his mother excitedly.

"Oh DID you now...?" Melle eyed Stinkie a moment as she had told him before about teaching him to Stink up everybody. "Hmn..hmn.."

Stinkie just grinned nervously and shrugged shaking his head as he looked at his son, "Traituh..." Azriel just laughed and razzed him a little.

"Well, Mr. Fright Pilot...I gotta say, this outfit REALLY suits ya." Melle giggled and grabbed his jacket and pulled him closer as she snuggled against him a little. A first Stinkie looked a little shocked but that quickly changed to a blush as he cuddled her back close. Poor Azriel just watched and gagged a little while he stared on. It was then that Casper and Kat had finally managed to get downstairs. Kat had her arms folded over her chest as she called out at Melle.

"We REALLY have to talk Melle... This just can't continue on like this." Angrily Kat stated as she sighed. Melle shifted her eyes to Stinkie then to the ceiling. This is the LAST thing she wanted to talk about right now. It was always the same old same old from Kat. Lecture after lecture, and if it wasn't from her then it was from Dr. Harvey which was even worse at times.

"I uh...I think dat I'll go see how my bro's are doin' on getting da pahty set up!" Stinkie chuckled nervously and kissed Melle's cheek quickly, then vanished.

"H-HEY! Wait a second where do you think you're?! S-STINKIE!!!" Melle grumbled and then grinned nervously at Kat. "Heheh...hrmn.. Azriel, you go on and play. Maybe you can ask Dr. Harvey if He's almost finished with his session."

"Okaaay..." Azriel stared at Kat and Casper poking out his bottom lip. "You're no fun..." Quickly he started towards the library.

"Alright, get it over with Kat..." having leaned against the wall Melle gazed towards Ghastly who was bringing in the gifts secretly and waved to her. Melle smiled to her friend but frowned as Kat and Casper both began to lecture.

"Melle, I know you don't want to hear this. I'm just trying to look out for you though. I mean, You're like a sister to me and I don't want your son to get hurt. Think about it, If he goes around burping into peoples faces, or farting all of the time He's going to get made fun of at school.He's not going to have ANY friends! They'll all want to stay away from him or think that he's weird. It'll get him in trouble with the teachers..." Kat tried to explain. "HAVE you told him that he's starting school yet??"

"No... I wasn't going to tell him until a few days. I wanted his birthday to be a happy special time. He shouldn't have to worry about something like school on his birthday. He'll have many years for that." Smiling Melle fiddled with her thumbs nervously. She knew what Kat said was right, but how could she stop Stinkie from playing with his son the only way he knows how. Stinkie was so proud of having a boy that he could share his odor with. "Hrmn...I'll see about cutting some things down... but not everything. I'm not going to stop him from doing what he loves. I want him to be happy.."

"We know, But, he's not going to be happy if he gets made fun of in school for farting or burping so loud that it shakes the building. They'll pick on him and hurt him. No offense, but, I thought...you'd know that...From your experience..." Casper frowned as he explained.

"... I know..." Quietly Melle rubbed her arm as she looked at them. "I'll just tell him to leave it for at home."

"And try to teach Stinkie some control! I mean, I know Azriel loves flying but, Stinkie is just so dangerous when he's doing that. The stunts I mean... Aren't you scared??" Kat questioned.

"Well of course I am, but, I mean I trust Stinkie too. I trust him with everything. I know he wouldn't do anything to hurt our son." Shaking her head Melle looked towards the library to see Azriel coming. "He's a better father than what you think. Even if it doesn't seem like it to you. Hey kiddo! Is he done...??"

"YEAH YEAH!! PARTY TIME!!" Azriel laughed and jumped as he grabbed his Moms hand and lead her towards the kitchen.

"Heheh, y'know... I remember when I used to be that way with my parents. They weren't like Melle and Stinkie that's for sure, but, they did have that same loving look when they wanted to play with me." Smiling Casper grabbed Kat's hand and floated towards the kitchen with her for the party.

When everyone had assembled into the kitchen the candles were then lit and the birthday song was sung. At the end everyone shouted "MAKE A WISH!" and Azriel who'd thought long and hard on it did. It was then that he blew out the candles on the cake with one of his fathers specialty belches. "Dat's my son!!!" Stinkie grinned and hugged onto Azriel as they laughed and enjoyed the moment. The cake was then cut and passed out and around. Fatso managing to eat WAY more than his share.

"Mmmhhhngh!! Next time y'should get da extra extra jumbo sized one!!" Fatso grinned.

"Yea', well dey wanted a boithday cake, NOTTA 3 ring circus. If day got one dat big, it'd a been a weddin' cake again." Stretch shook his head and watched as the family continued having their fun at the table. Ghastly sat next to Stretch and watched Melle and Stinkie with big eyes. It had started to tug at her brain that like them, she wanted a family too. But, Stretch she was concerned about whether or not he still wanted anything to do with that. Well the least she could to was try and that night she planned on it. When the cake and ice cream and even the pizza was finished, it was time for the gifts! Many of them were of toys like motorcycles, trucks, a couple of plush toys that looked like ghosts and garbage monsters.

Towards the end of the party, they held a belching contest, and a drinking contest for the adults. To their surprise Ghastly actually one that one! Casper and Kat were the first to leave and head up to their room, Dr. Harvey was the second who decided bed would be a good idea, Stretch and Ghastly also retired, Then Fatso. Melle and Stinkie carried their son up the stairs to bed that night. When they placed him down in his room they both read him a bed time story and tucked him in. Only when their son had been asleep for a little while did they leave to their room as well. 


	7. New Findings

A few days had passed at Whipstaff and like she promised, Melle finally broke the news to Azriel about going to school. "S-SCHOOL?! B-b-but, M-mom!!" Azriel pleaded as he followed her down the hallway. "I don't wanna go to school! I'll miss my cartoons and...!"

"I'm sorry Azriel, but you've gotta. All kids have to go to school when they turn your age. I promise I'll record all of your cartoons for you." Staying calm Melle tried to bargain with him. "Then everyday when you get home we can watch them and eat some cookies. Whatta ya say...?"

"...N-No!! What if they make fun of me...?? What if they're bigger...?? W-What if they try to hurt me...! I don't wannaaaa...!!!" He cried out and started up the stairs in tears. The poor kid was scared out of his mind as he stopped and planted himself at the top of the stairs.

"O-oh...A-Azriel!" Melle called after him and sighed. After a few moments she raced up the stairs and towards his room worried. "Oohh..." Oddly enough she hadn't seen him seated at the top of the stairs. Azriel stopped and sniffed a few times he watched his mother take off down the hall. He wondered why she hadn't noticed him there. Slowly he wiped his eyes clean and started into the hall way. It was then that Casper appeared almost out of nowhere.

"H-huh, Whoa! Hey there, What's wrong...?" Gently as always Casper smiled to his cousin and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"HUH! O-oh! Casper, Hi..." Azriel placed his hands into his pockets. "W-well I'm... I'm scared. I don't wanna go to school. I wanna stay here...! I like it here better.." His eyes shifted to the ground.

"Well how do you know you like it here better if you haven't gone there...? C'mon just give it a shot. It won't be so bad. I had to go to school when I was your age. I made a lot of friends! Heh.. I was REALLY scared too at first. I didn't know what to say to anyone, but we all opened up and talked. When we did that, I managed to make some really good friends. They even came to my funeral when I died..." Casper attempted to explain in a nice way.

"Hmmn..." Slowly Azriel's eyes looked up at Casper as Kat approached.

"Even I went to school at your age. Want to know something REALLY scary though, I had to go to to 9 different schools within 2 years when I was in my teens." Kat grimaced as she remembered.

"Weren't you scared??" Azriels eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"Of course I was, I didn't even have time to stick around and make a friend. That is until I came here. Then I met Casper and..." Shrugging Kat smiled at him. Casper meanwhile blushed as he went on to think of how it was him who made it possible for Kat to have done that. It had been only out of his sheer desire to meet her that'd landed her here into happiness. "The thing is, If I hadn't gone to school I'd of never met any friends anyways. I met Melle your mother there too..." Her smile widened as she moved some of Azriel's hair out of the way.

"Really...??" Tilting his head Azriel looked curiously at Kat.

"Mmhm, It's there that I invited her to live her at Whipstaff. Then she met your Daddy that way. So it's good to go to school..! There may be some really scary bad things that might happen, but, there's always a grown up around. Just tell them and they'll fix it. You'll have friends though so there's no need to worry." Kat ruffled his hair softly. "Give it a shot before you down it."

"W-Well..Okay..." Smiling Azriel jumped to his feet. "Hehe!! I'm gonna go find Mommy now!" In seconds the kid plowed his way down the hall. Kat and Casper just exchanged smiles and continued down the stairs to go do their thing in the kitchen. After all Kat had promised to help Casper with cleaning it today. As Azriel started down the hall way he laughed and grinned wide. A thought had suddenly crossed his mind, Why not make this a little more fun..? Aiming his arms out in front of him he imagined that he was a ghost flying through the halls of Whipstaff. "Woowhoo!! Fastestest flier around! Hahahaha...! No one can beat the scariest an' quickest ghost..!" Having run down the hall he paused and pretended to start scaring fleshies. In his mind Women shrieked, Children cried, and Men screamed with terror. "Haha!! That's right, run, run away... RAARGH!!" he jumped around in place as he searched both ways for his mother.

As he noticed there was no one in sight to really scare he sighed. Why hadn't his mother come back this way already? It was then his eyes landed on the door he stood in front of. He remembered who's room THAT was! Of course, it was his Uncle Fatso and Stretch's room. If they were inside, maybe, just maybe he could scare them! Getting a wicked look on his face he readied himself and eyed down the door. His hand was readied to catch the handle in it to open. "Hehe... Ghost like...ghost like... be ghostly..! I'm gonna fly through the door!" With his eyes fixated and his mind focused, he quickly leaped at the door both arms having lunged forward. "WAAA-AAGGHH, OOOOFF!!!"

Well what he'd hoped for had happened. He'd managed to scare Stretch shitless as he watched the boy tumble through the door. "AAAAAHH!!! WHAT DA HELL?!" Stretch was startled so much by the sheer sight that the book he had been reading had been flung out the window.

A distinctive, "OW!!!" could be heard from below as a now confused Dr. Harvey stood outside and stared up at the window as he rubbed his head.

When the boys head had stopped spinning he placed a hand to his head and groaned a little. "Whoa..! That was easier than I..." Azriel's eyes now landed on the door that was STILL closed. "THOUGHT!?!" The boy was now AMAZED and excited. "I DID IT!! I DID IT!! HAHAHA!! I'm the bestest!!" He posed proudly with his hands upon his hips.

"YEA' I'LL SAY! I could feel my body turnin' in my grave! WHAT DA HELL HAPPENED 'ERE?! Why're you a...ghost?! Not dat I mind, well, in a way I do yer MA'S gonna KILL ME if she finds ya like dis!! What da hell...Jus...what in da hell...?! What'd ya do kid?!" Stretch floated over to the boy and quickly started shaking him.

Azriel who was confused about all of this himself didn't know how to really reply to his Uncle. "I-i-i-i-i-i... DoOoOoN't K-knoOoOWw!!" He flailed his little arms around until his Uncle stopped shaking him. A colorful arrangement of birds flying in circles over his head like he'd seen in cartoons. "I ..I was j-just pretendin' I was a g-ghost... a-and then I ..I just j-jumped at the door..a-and I was gonna open it...b-but I...I guess i just..I...?"

"Ya just tumbled right through da dang thing like it wasn' even dere!" Stretch's purple eyes pulsed with worry as he eyed the door. " Ya was jus' pretendin' and den DIS happened?!" As he now placed a hand to his chin Stretch floated back and forth in an almost, pacing like manner. He studied his nephew as he floated there. There'd only been one explanation that he could have thought of and that was, "Kid, Ya gotta be part ghost some how. I..It's gotta be dis...dis power dat we didn' know ya had. Can ya turn back ta bein' a fleshie? TELL ME ya can turn back!!" Quickly he grabbed the kid by his collar. "I dun want yer Mom gettin' all teary-eyed an' den I get blamed an... NOT DAT I CARE!! 'Cause I dun... but y'know... I jus' dun like gettin' yelled at, I'd much rather be doin' da yellin' myself."

"I...i...I can try...!" Gulping, Azriel pulled away from his Uncle and concentrated hard on having feet. In his mind he repeated over and over again, "Rocks, Solid, Flesh, Blood, Muscles..." And soon enough he'd crashed to the ground on his butt. "OOOOF! Hrmn!? HAHA! I ...I did it!! TA-DA!!! HAHA! I'm alive! I'm alive!!" The kid jumped up and down happily. "See Uncle Stretch?? I did it!!"

"GOOD!! No dun go changin' inta a ghost again! I dun think ya Ma could handle it. Dis'll be our little secret too. Y'CAN'T tell 'er. I know yer Dad might be okay wit it, Den again, he might actually freak out a little too, but, Yer Ma might die o fright if she seen ya like dat. I could see it now, "MY BABY!!!" and with that he morphed into a very horrible rendition of Melle and fainted. Azriel no more then scrunched his nose as he watched the horrible display. "Seriously kid, It'd be better off if ya didn' tell ya Ma. If she found out who knows what'd happen. She might be 'appy but den it might make 'er sad, or worried 'bout ya's, and you dun want dat right..?"

"Right..." Lowering his head Azriel agreed but pouted. "C-can I at least show Dad??"

"NO!! Are ya kiddin?! Stinkie couldn' keep a secret if 'is life depended on it.. well, not from ya Ma anyways." Stretch waved a hand dismissing any comments to that.

"IT'S NOT FAIR THOUGH!" Shouting Azriel stomped his feet. "I wanna show him!! I wanna show him!! I don't wanna hide my powers. I always wanted to fly like Daddy!!" Angrily and frustratedly he cried out.

"YEA', BUT IT'D BE BETTUH IF YA SAVED IT FER ANOTHER DAY KID!" Stretch quickly shouted back. That was the ONE thing that annoyed him about kids, they didn't always understand and when they got excited they charged head first without thinking. It was just at that moment too when Melle entered into the room as she stared at the two of them.

"What in the world is all the shouting about!? Why are you yelling at him like that long nose!" Melle angrily poked Stretch into his chest. "WHAT do you just WAKE UP angered and ticked off everyday?! Do you HAVE to pick on little kids, do you have fun with abusing those who're weaker and smaller than you..? You don't have the guts to stand up to someone who could take you on right back!?" Her voice almost becoming venomous as she hissed at him.

"Dah, No, no..dat ain't what I was! GAH...if you'd jus' lemme get a damned word in... HNNGGH..." Stretch growled and grumbled as he just took the punishment and eyed the kid down. If he had blood it'd be boiled by now. Usually in a situation like this he'd go after Melle but he remembered, this is exactly how Elizabeth reacted when he'd been around Casper. "LOOK, WHATEVER, I'M OUTTA HE'E!" He just couldn't take it anymore. He thought he'd explode if he listened to anymore of this rant. So with that in mind he exited the room through the floor.

Melle watched Stretch and sighed as she looked towards Azriel and hugged him tightly. "Oh, Are you ok? He wasn't too mean to you was he...?" Softly she stroked the back of his head as she looked into her sons eyes.

"Nuh-Uh, He was nice to me. A little.." Azriel looked at the floor as his foot skimmed over it slowly. He felt embarrassed that Stretch had gotten in trouble because of him, but, at least he'd found his mother!

"Well, That's good. Azriel I'm sorry if you're scared about starting school. Please, will you...just give it a try for Mommy...?" Speaking softly Melle gently grabbed his hands and looked into his eyes. Azriel thought about it for a moment but then agreed and smiled. Sure he was scared horribly by this thought, but, he also remembered what Casper and Kat told him. It made him smile to think maybe he could get some friends. "Oohh That's Mommy's big boy!!" Melle laughed and picked him up into her arms and hugged him so tightly. "Thank you..." Gently she kissed his forehead and started out the door.

Stinkie who had followed Melle poked his head into the room and grinned as she walked out. "Heheh, See...? I told ya y'didn' need me goily. Y'got 'im calmed all on ya own." A grin formed as he tilted his head and looked at her. Melle smiled and rolled her eyes, shaking her head a little bit.

"HEY DAD!! DAD!! I FLEW DAD!! Hehe...!" Azriel flailed and reached towards Stinkie with a smile. "It was SO COOL!! It was like, WOOOSH and crash!!" He laughed and watched his Dad's expression.

"Oh really...? Well Dat sounds like you 'ad some fun. BUT, My flyin' skills 're bettuh!" Stinkie laughed and grabbed up Azriel as he started flying towards the main hall. "Lemme remind ya's!" A chuckle rumbled as he winked at Melle.

Melle was worried slightly but still trusted her hubby and followed him also laughing, "Hey you two, wait for me!!"


	8. School Starts

"Azriel..?" Melle called up the stairs. "Azriel, C'mon! You're gonna be late for your first day of school!" Softly she sighed and stared at the top of the stairs as she waited for a reply.

"Almost done!" Azriel opened his door and shouted down the hall. Luckily for him Melle heard his call and smiled lightly. She remembered how that used to feel. "Alright, my backpack... My clothes are on... Now to try those powers again!" He grinned to himself as he concentrated on turning into a ghost. It pleased him that it hadn't been a dream. "YES!! Even my backpack's turned ghost like..!" Looking surprised he poked it a little. "Now, Flying lessons!" Deeply he inhaled then darted through the door and started flying down the hall. Unfortunately for him he had a long way to go before he'd be an expert. So as he floated down the hall vases crashed to the ground with every turn he made. The sound was normal however, usually caused by his running. So instead of worrying, Casper just groaned and counted the loss of each vase.

"One... Two... Three... Four..." Casper's eye twitched as he looked at Melle and Stinkie. Both just grinned nervously and shrugged at him. "Well at least they're from the dollar store, huh?" Casper soon smiled and tried to look on the brighter side.

"We'll replace those don' t worry." Melle laughed nervously.

Meanwhile Azriel approached the stairs and aimed to fly down them. Just as he aimed himself to go down he felt his collar grabbed. "Ack!!" He cried out in surprise.

"Just what da hell do ya think yer doin!?" Stretch's voice boomed scolding Azriel for that.

"I was just..g-gonna...!" Azriel attempted to explain though he was cut-off in an instant.

"You was just gonna smash yer face in on dem steps. Y'ain't dat experienced yet, it's best not ta jump ahead with dese things. Hell y'couldn' even fly down da hall straight." A smirk formed on his face as he released the kids collar.

Azriel just poked out his bottom lip and nodded going back to normal. "But I was practicing..:D And.. uh.. practice.. makes.. ..uhm.." His voice trailed off.

"Perfect...? YEAH, well, not when ya make yer face into a pizza. Now get goin'!" Stretch grumbled and rolled his eyes grabbing the kid by his collar once again. He'd make sure this little trouble maker would get to the kitchen without haste.

"AWWW...!! C-c'mon Uncle Stretch!!! LEMME GO!! I can walk on my own!" Azriel flailed and scrambled around in his Uncles clutched hand.

"Sorry, Ozzie, Ain't takin' a chance on it. No hard feelin's but I dun really trust ya... tck,I don't really trust anyone outside of Ab's, den sometimes, I dun even trust 'er." Smirking he dropped the tyke in front of Melle and Stinkie. "One dog, ER, FLESH BAG t'go."

Melle just smirked and folded her arms eying the lengthy specter down. "Would you stop being so mean to him already...? I'm sure he gets it that you don't like kids. You don't need to rub his nose in it." With a icy glare at him she grabbed Azriel's hand and helped him to his feet. "c'mon sweety, let's get you some cereal in your belly."

Azriel raspberried Stretch and grinned as he climbed into his seat for breakfast. Stretch rolled his eyes once again and rubbed his forehead. Stinkie couldn't help but laugh at this finally someone got the best of Stretch. "Hehehe, now dat's my boy..! Dun take nutin' from anyone!"

"WHAT was dat...!?" In seconds Stretch loomed over his younger brother, eyes narrowed as he inched closer and closer to his face.

"D-DAH!! E-EXCEPT DA REALLY TALL SCARY ONES.. WIT BIG NOSES...!!" Grinning Nervously Stinkie tapped his fingers together and without even realizing it belched loudly into his brothers face. "..O-OOPS!! HAHA, G-Guess I should come wit a ...w-warnin' label..heheh... C-contents not good unduh pressure!" Laughing nervously he stared at his brothers increased angered look. "UH... LATAH SON!!" Stinkie waved and bolted out of the kitchen as fast as his tail could fly. Stretch following close behind ready to do some damage.

Azriel just laughed and grinned at the whole thing. His family always managed to make him smile in some shape or form. For some reason the violence didn't bother him. In some way he knew that everything his Uncles and Father did were out of comedy, that they really couldn't be hurt by any of it. Quickly he started into his cereal eating his Nutty-O's at a pretty good pace. When he finished he placed the bowl into the sink and looked to his mom. "Ready for take-off!" And funnily saluted her as he laughed.

"Alright then, let's get you to school." Taking his hand Melle gently guided him out of the door and into the car. When both were buckled in nicely she started the car and pulled on out of the drive-way and to the school. When they arrived the teacher happily explained all about everything planned for the days schedule and snacks planned out. Melle smiled when she noticed the list, all of it were things that Azriel enjoyed. She stayed there a little longer just to make sure that Azriel had someone to play with so he wouldn't be alone. Having experienced that herself it was the last thing she wanted for him. The boys seemed more than happy to have another one in the group. When she was convinced that her baby would be alright Melle walked over to him and hugged him tightly, then kissed his head, "I'll be back later. You have fun!" and with that she left.

Azriel just smiled and waved after his Mom from out of the room. "BYE MOMMA!" he called out and then laughed as he joined the boys in their game of knights and cowboys. When it was snack time they were all called over to grab up some graham crackers, peanut butter & a little box of milk. As he sat in his seat he looked beside him at a little girl who'd taken a seat. A smile formed on his face as he decided to talk to her. "Hiya!! What's your name...?" He curiously asked her, his eyes looking over the dress she wore. "I'm Azriel..!" Happily he munched down on his snack as he waited for a reply.

"Clarinda!" Rin smiled happily at him, though she felt surprised that a boy was talking to her. Normally they ignored girls like her or rather girls in general. Unless they wanted to make fun of them.

"Whoa.. uh... I'll call ya.. Rin for short! So ya like pink huh...?" He leaned his arms on the table as he slurped the rest of his milk out of the carton. The teacher of course scolded him for doing that, and claimed it to be bad manners. Azriel who was now embarrassed blushed and threw out the box, "Oh...Kay..."

"Just cause I'm wearing it, doesn't mean I like it!" Rin folded her arms and looked away from him angered now.

"Oh.. Well..Sorry... Green's my favorite color though! I love wearing it!" he pointed to one of his under shirts that were green. "It's cool..! What's yers then..??"

"I don't have one..." Her voice trailed off as she shrugged and ate the snack.

"Don't have one..? Huh..That's..weird.. Hrmn oh well." Azriel shrugged and was then nudged by one of the boys to go play.

"C'mon, stop talking to the girls..!! They have cooties..!! Haha, They'll make you play dolls, let's get back to playing knights!" the boy stated loudly, with that Azriel was grabbed and pulled to go play. Rin just watched and then smiled to herself a little, happy that at least someone talked to her other than another girl.

Soon it was story time and they were read the story about a Caterpillar. Azriel listened carefully to the story and pictured everything in his mind as he closed his eyes. Stories were one thing he loved to hear and loved finding new ones of. Some stories he could listen to over and over again and never get tired of them. Among his favorites were pirate stories and ghost stories, that were made for children his age. When story time had finished all of the children were then assembled for nap time. They all slept relatively well and easily, and when nap time was over, they of course resumed playtime to wear out any access energy. During this time Azriel and the boys played a game of hide-n-seek.

"Haha...!! Gotta hide... where... where to go... OH!! THERE!" Azriel grinned to himself as he darted off and behind the coat rack. When his friend finished counting they looked all over the room for him and the others. The boy had managed to find the other kids, but had a hard time finding Azriel. Soon the game was over though, as Azriel watched the boy get closer and closer to the coat rack. "Ack...!" He whispered to himself and started thinking, "Don't let him see me, Don't let him see me!" over and over again. Oddly enough when the boy reached the coat rack and looked he didn't see Azriel at all, Even though he stared him right in the face! Azriel had just about spoke up when the kid groaned and told the others he wasn't there. "HUH? H-Hey! I'm right here!" Confused Azriel stepped out of the coat rack and waved his arms at the boys. Crazily enough they never even looked at him.

"Alright now class, Listen up!! If you all form a nice single-filed line we'll all go to the Gym! I want you to line up against this wall!" The teacher pointed to her right and smiled as the kids cheered and quickly gathered to the wall as asked. "Now remember class, we have to be quiet when we go down the halls. If you're not quiet, you'll get a time out and there will be no playing in the gym for you. Bigger people are doing important work." When the class replied that they understood the teacher went down the line counting the children to make sure all of them were there. As she reached the end of the line she however couldn't seem to find Azriel. "Azriel...?" The teacher questioned and looked around concernedly. When she didn't get a reply she rushed into the room and called out for him looking all around.

"I SAID I'M RIGHT HERE!!" Azriel shouted after her even more distraught and confused that she couldn't see him NOR hear him! What was with everyone ignoring him suddenly? Why couldn't they see him...?? Why couldn't they hear him!? What was going on here?! He suddenly panicked as he watched the teacher get the other teacher from across the hall to watch the class as she went to get help to look for him. Azriel who'd almost started to cry then just stared and begged, "I... I wanna be seen!! Why can't they see me?? See me!! SEE ME!! I'm right here!! PLEASE see me..!!"

Luckily he had reappeared JUST before the teacher turned the corner and when he screamed the, 'I'M HERE!!' she stopped and stared. "AZRIEL! O-oh... Thank god!" The teacher quickly rushed to the child's side and softly grabbed his shoulders. "What do you think you were doing?! It's not funny to hide on your teachers! You come when you're called to...! You really scared me with this. Do you think it's funny...? Do you think it's a joke...? It's a serious thing when you can't be found. People are worried and hurt... Don't do it again..!" Heavily she sighed and covered her face and shook her head. "Please take the class to the gym while I escort Azriel to the Office."

"B-but I... I.." Azriel tried to explain but every time was cut-off. Finally he just accepted it that he wasn't going to be listened to by this adult. Though he hated knowing the other kids got to have fun while he was punished. That wasn't even HALF of it though! In about 15 minutes his mother had arrived at the school after being told about what happened. Needless to say Melle was disappointed and mad, though she controlled herself as she knew that these things happened with kids. Melle decided to just bring him home for the time being. It'd be better off if he'd just sit in his room and thought about what he did.

"Oh Azriel... Why'd you do that honey...? Can't you tell Mommy..? It's... It's not funny to disappear on someone like that. I know your Uncles and father do it, but, they're not like us humans. We get worried when another one of us, especially children suddenly disappear." Melle trailed off as she looked over at him for a brief moment.

Azriel remained quiet as his eyes teared up unhappy that his mother was mad at him for this. He was just as confused as she was so how could he explain it...? "I... I just... I was there.. S-She just didn't see me... N-No one seen me! I .. I even talked to them, they didn't hear me.. I swear Mom!"

Meanwhile back at Whipstaff Manor, Stinkie who'd heard the whole phone conversation floated in a pacing manner in front of the front door as he waited for the two to get home. He would've followed Melle directly to the school but then he figured, he would've been too tempted to scare the crap out of them fleshies, literally! So instead he opted to wait at home. Like Melle he was disappointed with this news, but, He knew part of it was his fault or at least he figured it. With how he always went invisible he figured it must've rubbed off on the boy to want to hide and scare folks like he does. While that also made him proud to know the kid had some terror in him, it also concerned him with how this would be treated with the older his son got. "How da 'eck am I gonna 'andle dis...? Da kid did me proud wit da scarin'..an' yet... I gotta discipline 'im fer doin' dat..."

As he contemplated all of this a female voice suddenly rang out from behind him, "Blayne...? Is...Is that YOU...?"

Stinkie's eyes widened as he hadn't been called that in a few years now and that voice sounded NOTHING like Melle's! It was too womanly to be hers. His eyes shifted towards the figure in which his body followed soon after. His jaw plunged to the ground as he stared at the ghostly figure in front of him, "FIONA?! I-IS DAT YOU?!"

"Oh my gosh, BLAYNE!! It really IS YOU!! HAHA!" Fiona cried out as she jetted over to him and hugged on tightly. "It's been SO long..!... Y..you're... You're really a...ghost...! I... I never thought I'd see you again. A-after what happened so long ago... with... and the...poison..." Her voice trailed off as she looked to the ground.

"HAH!! I could say da same ting! WOW, Yer still lookin' good..!" Stinkie chuckled and winked as he nudged her side lightly.

Fiona just blushed and played with her shoulder length blond hair, "Y-You really think so...?" Her voice almost purred out as she looked him over.

"Oh heck yea'!! So whatcha been up ta dis whole aftahlife 'ey..?! C'mon y'gotta tell me everythin'..!" Laughing he placed an arm around her shoulder as he floated outside with her.

"Well I suppose I could, I mean, that is if you're not doing anything important... or anything.." Fiona smiled and rolled her eyes, like there were too many things a ghost would have planned.

Stinkie thought about that for a moment and remembered that Melle and Azriel were coming home soon. However, he didn't want to discipline his son for doing something he himself indulged in almost all of the time. So he opted to go with Fiona instead. "NAH!! Dey can 'andle it..'EY! How 'bout some scarin' while we're at it! I haven't 'ad a good scarin' opportunity fer awhile!" Thinking about it Stinkie placed his hand to his chin.

"Sure...! Why not...? I'm up for a good SCARE!" Fiona giggled and batted her eyes at him as they floated off in the direction of the town. She started to go into her After-Life story and how it all started.

It wasn't too long after this when Melle arrived home with Azriel. She had already scolded him on their drive home so she hadn't continued when they got there. Kindly enough she carried his backpack on into the house for him and placed her keys on the holder. "WE'RE HOME!" Calling out tiredly she placed Azriel's backpack next to the steps and looked back at him. Azriel just fiddled with his fingers and shirt not knowing what to expect. Though he remembered what his mother had talked with him about and he started up towards his room. Melle quietly watched after him and frowned having not wanted to do that, but after all she was the parent and it needed to be done. She hoped the little guy would be okay as she watched him disappear up the steps. "Where the heck is he...? Normally he's already in here and squeezing the life out of me.." Blinking she poked her head into the library and then into the kitchen not seeing Stinkie in either spot. "I wonder if he went to the dump again..?" well either way she decided she wouldn't worry about it. No matter he'd be home in time for supper, that guy never missed a meal which often caused her to wonder why he hadn't turned out like Fatso.


	9. Late Again

It wouldn't be until later that night that Stinkie returned home with Fiona in tow. The two of them laughed and carried on about the scare they just performed. Having been worried Melle greeted Stinkie happily when he returned home. "YOU'RE BACK!" She happily locked her arms around the ghosts body as she hugged him near. A warm smile greeted her in turn as he hugged back. "You had me worried... because normally you don't miss dinner... but.. tonight you did and..." Her eyes widened a little as she spotted Fiona, "Who is... that...?" she only asked curiously.

"Eheh...Guess I lost track 'o de toime. I was jus' 'avin' so much fun scarin'! Melle... Dis is Fiona, a friend from my past... She was dere when I passed away. Actually it was cause I went out on a date wit 'er dat I was killed off by 'er...uh...well what became 'er husband aftuh I died. ANYWAYS, point bein' dis is my friend Fiona." Stinkie laughed nervously then looked at Fiona. He never was good at explanations now that he'd thought about it. "Fiona, I want ya ta meet my wife, Melle."

"DAD, DAD YOU'RE HOME!!" Azriel laughed and raced towards him and leaped for his arms.

"DA-AAH!" Stinkie worried about the impact of this one he morphed himself into some Umpire gear as he snagged up his boy. "GOTCHA! Heheheh... Good aimin' kiddo.. ! Ya gettin' bettuh at dat...! Too bad y'ain't gettin' bettuh wit humans." He eyed him just a little. Azriel blushed and nodded. "OH!! An' dis 'ere is my son Azriel.. He's just turned foive! Ain't he a chip off de ol' block?" The two of them grinned widely.

Melle laughed and extended out her hand to Fiona happy to meet someone from Stinkie's past who she figured was nicer than anyone she'd met from it so far, other than the family. "Well Fiona, It's great to meet you then. Any friend of Stinkie's is a friend of mine." A warm smile placed on her face as she awaited the females hand.

Fiona who was dumbfounded by this just stared at Melle and Azriel. How could this be...? How could he be married to HER..?! After all she was a fleshie and fleshies and ghosts couldn't' have children so how was Azriel there?! This just tickled a nerve that she didn't need to have stroked. But then, maybe it wasn't all that bad. Maybe there was something to it that she could do. "Y-yes, nice to meet you too.." Fiona shook Melle's hand after all, she wanted to make a good impression on Stinkie. "Uhm, Pardon my rudeness, but, how can you be married to a fleshie and have a flesh-bag boy...? If you're... I mean..It's not really possible.."

"Eheheh, A-Actually it is possible... "He coughed. "Y'know my brudder invented dat Lazarus machine yea'..? Well it woiks! At least it did... but not anymore. Though I wasn't resurrected by dat. My brudder came from upon high and changed me back into a human until Christmas. During dat time.. I married Melle an'...well.. Heheh.." A blush formed on his face deeply. "I've been in love with 'er since ..I seen her pickin' trash outta a garbage can." There was a long pause as he shrugged and looked at Fiona who was still dumbfounded.

"Oh, I see..but.. Isn't there that line.. Death do you part...?" She inquired at the both of them unsure about all of this.

"Yea'! Dat's da odd part! When I toined back inta a ghost, de Ring was still dere. It's a part a me, an' I dun think dat it can ever come off now." Stinkie smiled and kissed Melle deeply.

"Oh, I see... well... That's very interesting. I had no clue that such a thing could be done. Well Congrats then to you two for being such a happy couple. I... I think you're happy, You two don't have fights or anything..? I remember when I was married everything was great at first but then we started fighting all the time." Fiona sighed as she clasped her hands in front of her.

"N-no, no we don't fight at all. We never have anything to fight about. We always let the other do what they need to do... We have trust...and love. Stinkie knows I have work on almost all week except Monday and the weekends. And now Azriel gets to go to school, so, I have to take him there." A giggle formed from Melle as she looked at her boy. "He had a rough start today, but, I'm sure it'll be better tomorrow. Won't it...?" Her eyes shifted to Azriel, who bashfully nodded, not wanting to say anything in front of this stranger. "I let Stinkie go and scare with his brothers and get drinks, but I've warned him not to dare come home plastered. He knows I hate that.."

"Stinkie...? Well that's a mean name to call your husband." Fiona confusedly stated as she rubbed her arm, finding the situation to be harder than she thought. It'd take a lot more to break these two up if she ever wanted her chance at Blayne again. So she formulated a plot that she had decided she'd devise over a period of time, slowly but surely to break these two apart even if for her own selfish reasons. After all, had Blayne not died, he would've been HERS in the first place! Then there was something about this girl, something she recognized from the past. Then again she could've cared less about the past, and more about the now. Her agenda had been written out already and she was well informed of what she was to do here in the first place. THIS just made it all too interesting though. So why not drag it out and enjoy the misery...?

"HAHA, NAW, Stinkie's da name I ..er..well.. one of my brothuhs chose fa me when we toined inta ghosts! Dey said I still smelt like my insides was decayin'..! Eh, I dunno I guess I got used ta it and now I LOVE IT! I wouldn' wanna be anythin' else!!" Smiling Stinkie placed Azriel down and hugged himself. That was one thing that made Fiona truly smile. Blayne had after all these years remained Blayne, even in ghost form.

"Well, if you don't mind... I'd rather call you Blayne. I-Is that ok...?" Fiona looked to the side.

"Of course it is! Why wouldn' it be...? Melle-Belle calls me dat sometimes..." Looking at Melle Stinkie smiled again and placed his arm around her shoulder.

"Well I guess I'll go find myself a room then...! I'll let you and your family have your time alone." Smiling widely Fiona fled up the stairs and past Casper and Kat who'd watched the whole thing.

"I have...a bad feeling about this..." Casper stated as he watched after Fiona. "Something...isn't right about her."

"Yeah, She kind of gives me the creeps...S-She's staying here though...? who gave her permission too..?" Kat curiously asked and looked at Casper. "She never asked my father or I..."

"Uncle Stinkie must've told her that she could. She is an old friend of his. I remember that she cried so hard when he died." Casper shook his head, friend of his Uncle or not, he was concerned. "I wonder what Uncle Fatso and Stretch will think when they return from Haunting..?"

Azriel who looked confused stared up after Fiona. He didn't like her in the least. There was just something about her that frightened him. He looked to his mother and father who both appeared to be happy though. So he decided to shrug it off and not worry about it. If they were happy then he was happy.

"So...Did you have fun...?" Leading Stinkie towards the kitchen Melle laughed and gazed into those golden eyes of his.

"Oh yeah, it was loads of fun..! I haven't had a good haunt like dat since before ya came ta Whipstaff..!" Happily he floated through the air and into the kitchen to see his meal was still out and waiting for him. "Ya left it out...?" He irked up his eyebrow at her. "Y'know dat makes it soggy..." The specter paused then shouted, "YEE-HAW!! I LOVE DAT!!" like a starving shark he dived right into the plate of food, piling down piece after piece into his mouth. "You'he deh besht huhny!" He tried to talk with his mouth full . Melle just giggled and stuck her tongue out at him.

"YEAH, YEAH, I see what you're doing, you were trying to scare me you little shit. I'll show you to try and scare yer wife!" Another laugh found it's way out of the girls mouth as she chased him around the table. Azriel who loved being around his parents watched as they played even joining in on it himself.

Fiona who had already found a room she wanted stared at the happy little family. Her eyes were glazed over with jealousy at them. That girl had everything she wanted, everything she'd ever dreamed of...and more. How could she be so happy when she herself had been made to suffer so much during her lifetime. It wasn't fair, it wasn't..! But that problem would be fixed. Their life didn't have to be that perfect, there were plenty of personality flaws she'd witnessed with this girl already. Yes, and the boy, the boy is so little he'd be easy to manipulate at that age. Alright, that finished it. The first thing in the morning her handy work would begin. She'd make quick work out of this happy family until it crashed, so she could get her happy ending as she should've.

The next day after Melle and Azriel had left for both school and work, Fiona started her evil little plot. Quietly she floated on over to Stinkie with her arms placed behind her back. "I was...wondering would you like to go for a fly through the old fields ?" Her green eyes pierced towards his. Stinkie not wanting to be rude to an old friend, and...ex-lover figured, why not? It took about 5 minutes until they were in the old farming area. "HEY! Remember when you used to try to ride me around on that horse of yours...? I never could stand that old thing!" She laughed and waved a hand.

"OH YEAH!! Old Smokey! Heheh, an' it wasn't named dat 'cause of it's coluh!" Stinkie chuckled as he remembered that Horse had some of THEE worst rank ever!

"So what's it like being married to a fleshie...?" Fiona blinked and looks towards him. "I mean...Isn't it kind of strange? Do you ever think...what if...? Or..." Her curiosity had snagged the better of her.

"Hrmn... It's differen'.." His voice trailed off as he placed his arms behind his back. "She's gotta take baths, an' gotta eat healthy stuff, she's gotta sleep, she's gotta go ta woik an'it takes a lotta energy." Shifting his eyes he looked towards the sky.

"Like...how..?" Fiona tilted her head as she wanted to know more. Anything he told her about what he didn't like or what might've seemed hard to do could help with her unraveling them.

"Well fer example, I can touch ya just like dis...!" He reached and poked her. "But wit Melle, I've gotta concentrate ta be able ta hold 'er, Or ta kiss 'er an when we're kissin' I can't kiss 'er fah too long or 'er mouth'll freeze! It's also hard ta see her get hit-on by othuh fleshies, but, Den again, most of da time when I'm out with 'er I can't be seen or I'll scare 'em off.. and there'll be panic an' den she doesn' get what she wanted like a ...stroll in da pa'k eh? Ohh an' man is it ha'd tryin' not ta scare dem fleshies! We can't take photographs t'gether.." A sigh formed from his mouth. He missed being a fleshie in some ways now that the years had passed.

"Hmn.. Well what I meant is... What's it like watching her age...? Getting older... and older...? Like your son...? I mean one day they're going to die too.. What will you do then...?" The two stopped and took a seat on a wooden fence.

Stinkie's eyes just teared over as he looked out into the distance. He knew what she was saying was true, and there was nothing he could do to stop it from happening either. "Well, It's...torture in a way. I mean, when she dies, who knows if she'll become a ghost. Then there's Azriel... what if he dun even toin into a ghost..? I do fear losing dem ta th' othuh side, but, den... if dey were happy den dey'll cross. Hrmn...But den, I always think... look at me an' her! We've survived so much t'gether already! I mean, We're married even.. linked by dis 'ere ring. It'll never come off.. and dat gives me hope dat when she passes, she's gonna be 'ere. She'll have ta come back!" A grin formed on his face as he looked over to her.

"Hmnn...I wish I had, had a husband like you... I wouldn't have been so miserable.." Fiona decided to play off of his kind hearted emotions. She forced tears to start forming into her eyes as she thought about how she was treated. "I really loved you back then... I dreamt about being married and having children with you. Instead... you..died.. and the guy who did it married me..and we had children. I was naive and though, Well, I though maybe things'll get better...but they only went from good to worse." In minutes she covered her face as she cried hard. "I wish I had known what kind of guy he was... I wish..!"

"H-hey now..! D-Dun cry Fio, It's alright'! Dat guys long gone, an' so's his latest descendant..heh.." Stinkie's voice trailed off as he wrapped both arms around her. Through his memory he remembered that she was about the only one who never scoffed at him when their reputation had failed through town and world. The most he figured he could do was return the favor. Gently he rubbed her back.

"Oh...Blayne..!" Fiona filled her voice with pain as she squeezed onto him tightly, burying her face into his chest.

With raised eyebrows Stinkie tried his best to think up something to take her mind off of all of this. An idea suddenly flashed and he laughed getting up into the air. "HEY! How 'bout we getcha mind offa dis wit one of dem thrilluh flicks? Melle won't go watch dem scary movies wit me. She says she dun like 'em..." He grinned nervously.

"Hrmn...? W-well.. that sounds like... fun..! O-okay! Let's go do that..!" Fiona smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes as she took his hand and the two fled off.

It was again that evening when Stinkie returned home LATE with Fiona. Though this time his arm was placed around Fiona's waist as they laughed. The both of them held a slushie in their hands. Melle just stood there with her arms folded over her chest as she watched the mess fall on the floor. Personally she didn't care about the mess, but, she cared that he had returned home so late again. It was then her eyes landed on Stinkie's arm around Fiona's waist. The poor fleshie girl felt a tinge in her brain and stomach as she suddenly pondered why he was doing that. Though she hated admitting it, she had a shot of jealousy shoot through her. However, she pushed that ot the back of her mind to take care of the fore-front problem. Him coming home late again, "Well THERE you are..!"

Stinkie and Fiona both paused as they looked at Melle. "Hun...? Whatta ya doin' up dis late..? Ya should be sleepin'..! Ya got woik t'morrow dontcha..?" He curiously questioned as he knew she rarely stayed up this late when she had work.

"I was waiting for you again, because as I stated yesterday, I get worried when you're not home for dinner." Quietly Melle rubbed her arm as she gazed up at him. "Your brothers didn't even know where you went off to...Which even had them worried! Azriel wanted to show you what he made you today in school. It was really nice too.."

"D'aww... Hun.. I'm sorry... I didn' think foist." Stinkie frowned and removed his arm from around Fiona. In turn he floated over to Melle and hugged her close then smiled and offered his slush to her. "Want some...? I promise.. I wun do dat again! I'll sta't thinkin' before I do it..!" He turned on those puppy eyes which he knew she couldn't resist. After all he used them on her when she had breast fed Azriel.

Melle's face quickly changed as she rolled her eyes and groaned. "OH don't you give me those eyes! I'll take your word for it... AND your slushie." As she snagged it from his hand she stuck her tongue out at him AND Fiona. "Hehe.."

Laughing Stinkie looked towards Fiona and grinned, "Well I gotta go ta bed. I'll check ya t'morrow!! Maybe den we all can do somethin'. I'm sure my Bro's would LOVE gettin' ta do dat scare ya talked 'bout!" With a wave he fled on up the stairs with Melle to go to bed.

Fiona who happily smiled waited until they were out of sight then grinned menacingly. That worked all too well for her. She'd caught that hint of jealousy in Melle's voice and look. After all she'd done the same thing for the longest time when she was alive. All she had to do was continue to play innocent and everything she planned would work out. 


	10. All Hallow's Eve

When Stretch and Fatso had received news about Fiona being there the two were excited. They hadn't seen nor heard from that girl in YEARS. They had often wondered what happened to her, if she crossed over or became a ghost. With her situation that she'd had back then it was a flip of a coin. Though Casper imagined his Uncles being a little more peeved about another ghost moving in on their turf, he was amazed to find out that they really enjoyed having her there. With Fiona moved into their manor they finally had their brother back to how he used to be with his Scaring and hanging out with them. Of course Ghastly went with them on their haunts, after all, she didn't need some new ghoul trying to take her Stretch from her. Stinkie wasn't completely focused on just Melle anymore. Not that they MINDED that he had been, but, it was getting pretty lonely with just a Ghostly Duo scaring half of the time. However, things didn't sit well with Kat or Casper and how Melle was being treated.

"Dr. Harvey... I don't know what to do...!" Casper explained as he floatingly paced back and forth. "My Uncles are all REALLY happy because of their friend being around, and yet Melle is really bothered by it. I mean, I'm happy that my Uncles are happy and Ms. Fiona, But then... I'm sad for Melle because she isn't. I like seeing them all enjoying themselves and scaring like They do, Though I feel I don't know... TORN! I'm just torn, I want to say something to My Uncles about this show them what they're doing! Though I want to see them happy at the same time, but then, If my Uncles are all happy then Melle isn't happy because what they're doing is hurting her, but if I get Uncle Stinkie to hang around Melle again, then Uncle Stretch and Fatso will be sad, and maybe Ms. Fiona.. and ugh!! What should I DO!? Even little Azriel is noticing his father's changing!" The Ghost huffed and puffed as he awaited an answer from Dr. Harvey on this matter.

"I can see where you're coming from Casper. The thing is, is that, someone is going to be sad no matter what the out come. I'd hate to say it like that, but, I think it's only fair that I be truthful. Melle isn't used to being without Stinkie. It's bothering her the most because she's lived without anyone to love her or be near her. She was traumatized by that. Though it was a long long time ago, it can travel on through. However, Stinkie is only hu-...a..ghost. He like any other person be it human or ghost does like to have a little bit of freedom. It's always good for a couple to be able to know when and how to let someone go. Rather, I mean, To allow them to have fun without them needing to be there by their side all of the time. It can sometimes be Suffocating to one or the other. Now don't get me wrong, I don't condone Stinkie ignoring her so badly and not paying attention to her worries and needs. Though I do condone him for wanting to have a LITTLE fun. Now Fiona is a completely other issue. As for Stretch and Fatso, I'm sure they'd understand if you tried to talk with them about this. However..." The Doctor trailed off as he played with his pencil and paper.

"However...?" Casper questioned wanting to know the rest.

"This really isn't your problem Casper. I think it'd be best if you just allowed Melle and Stinkie to deal with this. It is their problem, and THEY need to fix it. They need to learn how to communicate their feelings of anger and sadness just like you and I do. My best advice is leave it to them, don't... get involved. If they need help themselves, I'm always here to listen to them. I'll council them the best I can when they're ready." Dr. Harvey just smiled and hoped that Casper understood.

What the Doctor had said was true. Was he really being too nosy and butting in on this..? Well it'd been 2 months already and he had closed his mouth the whole time. It was just he really hated seeing those two sad. "Okay, Thanks Dr. Harvey." With a smile Casper floated out of the room and was greeted by Kat. He still couldn't shake the feeling of wanting to help them.

"So what'd he say...?" Kat walked up beside him as they started through the halls of Whipstaff.

"He said I should just leave it to them. They have to fix it themselves.." A frown formed on Casper's face as he sighed softly. Kat who understood Casper and his love for all of his family just quietly hugged him. She knew it was really hard on him. This had been the most fighting they'd ever experienced around Whipstaff since Casper had died. Not that there was a lot of yelling but there had been a few times. "C'mon... let's go check on Azriel, maybe he'd like to play." He offered a smile having felt relieved from Kat's warm hug.

A few months would pass and nothing would have changed for the better. Ghastly had started hanging around Melle again to help her not feel so lonely since The Trio and Fiona always seemed to be off goofing around. The arguments between Stinkie and Melle had increased. The Trio and Fiona ALWAYS returned home late at night now, so when Melle was home she'd never get to see him. Either it'd be too late and she was asleep or Stinkie would be asleep. Also there'd be many times where Azriel had found himself in trouble at school. The disappearing thing getting worse and worse. His ghost powers definitely weren't controlled well. So he was always yelled at for things he couldn't understand. Every time it came to when Melle needed Stinkie to go with her to speak with the teacher to work out a plan, he was never around. He always managed to disappear as well. It bothered Melle, when were they going to act like a family again...? She started feeling as if she were a single mother...

As Halloween approached quickly Azriel tried his hardest not to disappear or do anything unwanted. He had been warned that if he disappeared one more time, he wouldn't go trick-or-treating. Azriel strolled down the second floor hall when he noticed his Uncle Stretch teasing Ghastly in the hall. It always perplexed him as to why he did the things he did to her. What was with him and grabbing those round things on her chest...? He'd never figure his Uncle out. But then that didn't matter when all he needed was his help. "H-hey Uncle Stretch...?" Azriel wandered up to him and tugged on his tail.

"Hngh...? KID!" Stretch's hands quickly flew off of Ghastly. "Whatta ya want shorty...? Me an' dis lady were kinda busy 'ere..." He coughed and tried to hide his blush as he eyed the kid down annoyed.

"I...I... want...your.. help with..SOMETHING." Azriel gazed from Ghastly to Stretch. He remembered his powers were just THEIR secret so Ghastly wasn't allowed to know. Stretch raised an eyebrow before it dawned on him.

"Hngh, Aw Geeze kid, It's gonna have ta wait 'til latuh.." His voice trailed off as he placed an arm around Ghastly.

"BUT you'll be BUSY later, and then there's trick-or-treating... and...!!" Begging he started hugging his tail. "PLEASE!!"

"Haha, Oh, go on and help him out with it Stretch. I'll go check up on Melle... I'm sure she could used the company." Smiling Ghastly winked and floated off, after giving Stretch a kiss. It had actually given her an excuse to get out of there after being embarrassed in front of the kid.

"ALRIGHT kid, dis better be good..!" Stretch folded his arms as he glared down at him.

"I... I...keep disappearing.. a-and I don't meant to. I-it must be a power... but I don't know how to stop it..!" Azriel frowned and formed tears in his eyes. "I... I don't wanna be yelled at anymore.. I'm scared...!! Please... Help me...!" Slowly he covered his face. "I.. wanna ask Momma or Papa, but then..T-they don't know...and..."

Stretch was taken back by the kid as he cried. His eyes shifted to the side as he remembered it was their secret. It figured that this would happen. Looking back at the kid he pondered on whether or not to help him. Though with the increased saddened look on the kids face he groaned, "Ok, ok, I'll help ya's! I shoulda known bettuh den ta drag myself inta dis sorta ting."

Relieved Azriel hugged onto him tightly and laughed. "Thank you Uncle!!! THANK YOU!!" A wide smile soon formed as he followed his Uncle down the hall.

"Yea' yea'...! Now c'mon..." Stretch honestly felt bad for the kid. He knew how ignored he was, outside of Melle of course. It caused him to remember his past and how Their family ignored him and his brothers. The only one's that were payed attention to were Casper's father, that spoiled brat and the other. When they arrived to their training room he inhaled deeply and started to explain the situation. "Now look kid, I want ya ta tell me what yer thinkin' of when ya disappear."

"Well... That.. I ..I'm ignored by the other kids. About papa not paying attention to me...and no one seeing me. No one wants to play.. Momma's the only one who pays attention.. So.. I... I..." and without realizing it the kid started turning invisible.

"WHOA WHOA, hey now kiddo, stop dat...!! LOOK AT ME. I'm talkin' to ya's. I'm noticing ya." Stretch grabbed Azriel's shoulders as he watched him turn into a ghost and then invisible. "Yer definitely gonna need ta get dat unduh control. Alright kiddo, here's whatcha gonna do." As Stretch explained Azriel payed close attention. For the next hour and a half the two would continue on practicing until he got it right.

Meanwhile up in hers and Stinkie's room Melle worked on cleaning it a little. After all she hadn't had the chance to do it when she worked all week, so, now was as good a time as any. Not to mention when Ghastly had been in there she'd suggested it. So happily she hummed as she placed the dirty clothes into a basket. Without knowing Fiona entered into the room and watched her in an invisible state. Her green eyes narrowed down at Melle as she watched her clean. HRMPF, How dare she be able to sleep with Stinkie in bed. Placing her hand to her chin she grinned evilly as she thought up a WICKED idea on how to Scare her. Quickly she morphed herself to look like Blayne and planted herself in a position for scaring. As Melle turned around to have yet another look around the room for anymore clothes, her eyes landed directly on 'Blayne', who just happened to look as if he'd HUNG himself there. There was a loud gasp and soon, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Melle screamed at the top of her lungs as she noticed that, her eyes almost immediately filled up with tears. She covered her mouth as she stumbled back and actually landed in the clothes basket. For a brief moment she closed her eyes and when she reopened them, it had completely disappeared!

Stretch who'd been teaching Azriel paused, "HANG ON KID! MELLE?!!" He quickly passed through the walls until he reached her room. His eyes quirked he looked around the whole room. "W-WHAT?! WHAT IS IT!? What happened?!" He demanded to know from her as he looked down to see her crying with her face covered.

"I... I don't know why...! I don't!!!! B-B-But, I was cleaning a-and then... I looked over there a-and there was.. B-Blayne! b-BUT it looked like he'd hung himself from the light and..." She just continued to cry as she couldn't get over what had just happened. Stretch just stared at her a moment then looked at the light. That was the ODDEST thing he'd ever heard. It only then occurred to him that someone had just purposely haunted this poor girl. WELL, THAT was just one thing he WOULDN'T float for. HOW DARE ANY SPOOK scare ANYONE in -HIS- domain! That was -HIS- job and -HIS- job ALONE. This news just pissed him off the more he thought about it.

"..Melle someone just tried ta haunt ya's. Stinkie wouldn' EVER do somethin' like dat, an' Fatso's too stupid ta think somethin' like dat up. I didn' do it 'cause I was playin' wit Azriel." Stretch hummed to himself as he started thinking about Fiona. It HAD to be her, but he couldn't prove it, even if she WAS the only other ghost in the house who'd Haunt. Just then Azriel screamed and ran into Melle's room crying loudly. Stretch again was confused by this reaction. "Wh-what happened!?"

"PAPA SCARED ME!!!!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. "H-he was... A-all bloody... and talked... really.. funny..a-an'... his eyes looked like..." Azriel did his best to mimic them and continued to cry. "P-papa hates meeee...!!" Grabbing onto his Mom Azriel cried roughly.

"H-HE...He did what?!" Melle demanded to know. If it REALLY WAS Stinkie he'd be in a WORLD OF PAIN.

"NO MELLE, He wouldn' do somethin' like dat!! I would.. but him..? Dat ain't Stink's style! Dere's somethin' goin' on 'ere an I ain't likin' it! Dis MY HOUSE, I'M DA ONLY ONE ALLOWED T'SCARE FLESHIES IN IT!!" Stretch roared angrily as he disgustedly floated down through the floors to go find Fiona. When he arrived downstairs he was surprised when he'd found Fiona and Stinkie sitting on the couch and watching TV. This troubled him, there really WAS someone trying to scare HIS humans.

For the remainder of the day Melle and Azriel stayed side-by-side. When the time finally came for trick-or-treating, Stinkie actually joined them for the fun. He morphed himself out a pair of legs and walked around the streets with them. He figured it was the one day of the year he could actually do something with them where he wouldn't be automatically seen as a ghost. As the family walked both Melle and Azriel looked at Stinkie from time to time. They couldn't take their mind off of what had happened earlier. Stinkie just looked at them however and smiled lightly and wondered why they had stared at him.

"So Uh, What's with de Eyeballin' me ey..? Ya thinkin' somethin' naughty...?" Stinkie chuckled and winked at Melle. He growled playfully into her ear as he patted Azriel on his head. "Here's ya first house! Now go getcha candy big-guy!" hugging him Stinkie then scooted him along. Melle who'd still had her mind planted on what she saw earlier, shivered and blushed at what Stinkie said but, she couldn't react how she wanted to. It weirded her out what happened and now there he was being his normal goofy self.

"Oh, Stop that you." Melle smirked and decided to just go along with it as if there'd been nothing wrong. "I missed getting to be alone with you.." Happily she hugged onto him tightly and buried her face into his chest. "Mmmgg..."

Stinkie just stared oddly at her and then frowned. He HAD been gone a lot recently, but he hadn't noticed it was that bad on her. He hugged her back just as tightly and nuzzled her cheek. "I'm sorry I'mma ham head.. Whatta YOU wanna do t'night when we're done wit dis...?"

Melle just blushed brightly a smile having formed widely across her face. "R-REALLY?! We can do something...?? JUST us??" She clasped tightly onto his hands.

"Pfft, O'COURSE! I wouldn' offuh if I didn' - OOMPF!" His eyes widened as he found himself kissed deeply. Azriel who'd wanted his parents to have that little talk moved on. When he noticed the two of them being all lovey dovey in public though he made a face.

"C'MON Mom, Dad!!! Before it's too late!!" He shouted from a few houses down. Melle and Stinkie who pulled from the kiss looked at him with disbelief. He'd already went to 5 houses! Boy that kid was fast. At one point during the trick-or-treating some older kid decided he'd steal Azriel's bag of candy and started running with it. Azriel cried out and chased after him, "GIVE IT BACK!! THAT'S MINE!!" Stinkie's anger immediately built up as he watched this punk takes his boys treats.

Within seconds Stinkie flew and stopped right in front of the punk, "HEY YOU JOIK!!DAT'S MY KID'S CANDY!!" Angrily he snatched the bag from the boy. "Since you tricked MY boy, HERE'S MY TREAT ta YOU!!" with that a belch erupted into the kids face. All of the trick-or-treaters including parents and everything. Stopped and screamed out in terror at the sight of a real ghost. They all started flooring it to get away from Stinkie as quickly as they could. There were grown-ups who slammed there doors shut. There were teenagers jumping over fences and running through yards with Beware of dog signs, and some even diving into pools to hide. All of the other kids just screamed and scattered for their lives.

Melle and Azriel just stood there and sighed but then they looked at each other and laughed. Hey, this IS what Halloween was all about after all right?? Azriel more than anything enjoyed watching his dad Scare the fleshies. After all, he accidentally started it might as well purposely finish it! That night when they returned home, Fatso and Azriel decided they'd split the bag of candy. The two of them placed on his bed as they bargained over who got what. Meanwhile... Up in Melle and Stinkie's room the two laughed and threw popcorn at each other. They watched some Halloween specials together and even snuggled up lovingly.

Stretch and Ghastly had also decided to do their own form of scaring that night in a few theaters across town. While Casper and Kat passed out treats to those who hadn't been scared off. The only one who wouldn't be happy this Halloween night was Fiona. She was pissed that her scare she performed earlier, hadn't done enough damage to make Melle want to stay away from Stinkie for the night. Especially his kid too...! Either way, she had more planned up her sleeve. She'd find her way around this... 


	11. Double Edge Sword

It'd been a couple of weeks and still Fiona was pissed over everything that had happened. Why hadn't her plan worked as well as she'd hoped..? Well it didn't matter, no, she'd still get what she wanted one way or another. These thoughts had crossed her mind as her and Stinkie floated their way through the park scaring couples here and there. It was then that it crossed her mind, what would be the one thing that'd get him to be so upset and pissed at Melle..? Of course, jealousy...! Why'd she only been doing things one-sided...? Well at that moment it changed rather quickly. She made so that she had wandered out of Stinkie's sights and cleverly morphed herself to look like Melle. It was then that she planted both of her feet to the ground and rolled her eyes. "Ugh, I look...hideous... and not in a good way." She mumbled to herself as she looked around at the people in the park. All she needed was just one guy, one guy who was all alone and looked convincible. After she'd searched for a few minutes a gasp escaped her as a twisted smile formed. Finally she had found the guy that was destined to be her decoy. In a dash she grabbed onto the mans arm tightly and grinned up at him. The man startled looked at her and cried out having not expected this obviously. "You'd BETTER play along if you know what's GOOD for you human..." Fiona's eyes flashed furiously at him in her Melle disguise. The man cried out in fear and nodded quickly and gulped as he prayed he wouldn't be harmed.

Stinkie who'd suddenly lost track of Fiona raised an eyebrow and almost cluelessly scratched the top of his head. His eyes darted about trying to find her when low and behold he spotted something way different! "Melle?!" His voice creaked out of his mouth as he stared in disbelief. It wasn't until he managed to float around and view her face to face that it really started to sink in. "Wh...What's goin' on he'e??" Puzzled he motioned his arms towards the man she was with.

"Oh him...?" A giggle escaped Fiona's lips as she masterfully deluded him into thinking she was Melle. "Well with you always being out and busy, I decided to spend some time with a real man. Hmn... Y'know.. humans are so much better than ghosts... warmer too..." A smirk played across her face as she plucked a those unseen heart strings.

"..." At first Stinkie didn't know what to say but as it all settled into his mind his voice erupted, "OH YEA'...?! WELL DEN... HAVE YA FUN!! Y'Stinkin' fleshie...!! See what I care!!" And without a second thought he turned and floated off forgetting about even bothering to look for Fiona. She knew her way home and besides all he wanted to was to be alone right now.

An sinister grin formed on Fiona's face as she morphed back into her normal self and shoved the man away from her. "Good boy, now run along and scream..." The man had no problem with either of those requests as he fled the scene panicked and concerned about his own mental health. Now that her plan was set into motion it was time to work on the SECOND half. Make it so BOTH of them were currently upset with each other. After all if it was only one sided then the other one would be mellow enough to talk, then the whole thing might come unraveled! No, Fiona couldn't have THAT happening. With a turn of her tail the ghoul made her way towards Melle's work. This was going to be rather fun, she'd see just how far she could push Melle before she was annoyed.

Melle who had been working on her newest animation for the studio paused almost in mid sketch and furrowed up her eyebrows. There was a sudden ache in her heart that she felt something troubled her. Though she tried to ignore it and continue on with what she'd started. Once it hadn't gone away she finally stood up and walked over to the window. Her blue eyes scanned the sky and the street a little as she pondered why she felt so uneasy. Had something gone wrong with Azriel again...? What about Stinkie...? That would soon be answered as she grabbed herself some water from the tap. At least she tried to get some anyways. The second she pulled on the tab Fiona flooded out from it with a burst of water as she appeared to Melle as Stinkie. "HIYA!" Fiona's voice blurted out loudly through the room as she attempted to mock Stinkie's voice. Melle who was now soaking wet from the water spray just stared with an eyebrow perked up high. At that moment she was confused of whether or not to pounce him, yell at him or just walk away with a groan.

Ultimately she decided to say something to him. "...Hiya." Her voice sounded rather annoyed, but, she was far from it after all it'd probably just been one of his accidents. Though she wanted to make sure he got the point that it was the WRONG thing to do.. "You're voice sounds different... did you catch a cold...?"

"Hehehe, Oops...Thought dat I'd pop in for a visit!" Fiona shrugged nervously as she tried to pull this thing off. "A cold!? Uh...Yeah... It's jus' somethin' dat uh Fatso gave me! It'll go away in a few hours." Fiona tried her best to lie about this. Melle luckily accepted it and sighed as she walked back to her desk.

"Well I'm glad it's nothing serious..! I'm sorry if I seem a litle uneasy right now, it's just rather hard to be seen talking to a ghost while you're at work. Either they'll think YOU'RE crazy or THEY'RE crazy. Not to mention it's no fun working in wet clothing .." Her voice trailed off but she wasn't really angry at him. She just wanted him to think a little more before doing something like that in her work place. If he wanted to do it in others, well that she didn't care about at all. Well either way it was pretty random and funny that he popped out of that tap. A smile cracked itself on her face as it was nice to see him being goofy. Even if it caused her some minor grief. "Well the main reason is I'm trying really hard to get these all done on time! This animation is taking far longer than I expected it too"

"Oh really...? Lemme see...!" An evil thought had crossed Fiona's mind as she eyed down the papers. Oh before this day had ended she'd make sure those were ruined! That's when the plotting started and she snapped her fingers. "Wow...dey look great, HEY! I got an Idea on how's ta make ya's get dry...!" Fiona cackled in her Stinkie disguise as she morphed into a fan that was blasted on high. Thus it sent poor Melle's papers flying everywhere around the room.

"GAH!! NO!! What're you doing!? T-turn that off!! Gah...!!" Melle panicked as she tried her best to catch them all. When she reaccquired them she groaned and eyed down 'Stinkie'. "Look I know you're trying to help but don't do that again!! Okay?? For one it'll get me sick, 2 it'll mess up my papers and... augh... I've gotta reorganize them now..." A frown formed on her face as she stared at the pile. Fiona morphed back to looking like 'normal Stinkie' again and forced herself to frown at what had happened.

"D'aw...gee..I..I'm sorry I was only tryin' ta help! Hmn, I know! I'll get ya's a hot chocolate! Dat'll ease ya up...! Hehe, Be right back girly..!" And with that Fiona flew out of the room before Melle could stop her. Melle in turn just sighed and smiled a little thinking that it was at least nice of him to offer that. At least now maybe she could get her papers back into order. What was with him today though? He really seemed to be acting klutzy! As far back as she remembered he never seemed to be this bad before. Was it just because of the arguing lately that she started to notice..? Really not caring either way she plopped herself back down at her desk and proceeded to sort out the papers. Meanwhile once she was alone Fiona morphed back into her self and laughed herself up a storm. Watching Melle panic and get so irritated about everything was priceless. She hadn't enjoyed herself this much in years. What a wonderful way to induce misery upon a human and scare them at the same time. She just adored that feeling. Quickly she gathered up the Hot Chocolate and if that wasn't enough she stole one of the pigeons from the outside window ledge and brought it inside. These two would play BIG in her screwing up this job!! First off she brought the Hot Chocolate back out again disguised as Stinkie. "Here y'go...! Dat oughtta warm ya's up...!"

Melle smiled up at him widely and nodded. "Thanks hun! Well I managed to finally get these things all sorted out and ready to go." Reaching out for the cup she gasped as she watched it slip from 'Stinkie's' hands. It was almost as if everything was being played out in slow motion as she watched the hot chocolate splatter all over her artwork. "AAH! ... OH NO...!! Get something QUICK!! " Shouting at 'Stinkie', Melle quickly picked up the papers hoping to have saved some of them from the Hot Chocolate. Though it was too late for a good portion of them. Fiona quickly moved to fetch Melle the paper towel and while she was at it, she let the pigeon out into the room. That devious grin formed widely upon her face as she eyed the fleshie in the other room. This would be sure to split those two apart now at least long enough for HER to get in the way.

"He'e y'go...! Got da papuh towels..." Fiona chimed doing her best to sound like Stinkie again. "Y'know, I didn' know dat boids were allowed inside da office buildin's! I thought dey had t'stay outside..." Her voice trailed off.

"What do you mean...?" Looking up from the mess she'd now started to clean up, Melle raised an eyebrow at 'Stinkie'.

"Well y'gotta pigeon right ovuh dhere o'course!" Smirking, Fiona pointed behind herself.

"Oh my gosh, STINKIE CATCH IT! Get it out of here, it's not supposed to be in here...!" Having had nearly enough of this already, Melle whined and chased after the bird trying to get it.

"Oh... OH OH, I'LL HELP!! I'LL HELP!!" Fiona grinned as she enjoyed making 'Stinkie', look bad to Melle. She chased the bird around and opened up a window to try and get it out. As the two dashed around the room trying to catch the bird, Melle's artwork wound up getting messed up even more. "I've got it... I've got it...! HAH! Dere it is...!!" An EVIL grin formed over Fiona's face as the bird landed on the stack of Artwork. "I'll get it now, just give me... one... second...!" Turning into the fan Fiona again aimed it at the bird and the papers turning it on full blast.

"STINKIE, NO!!" Racing towards him to stop him Melle's eyes widened as she watched both the bird and most of her artwork get blown out the window. "OH NO!! NO!! " Covering her mouth and her face Melle collapsed to the ground in tears. She couldn't believe all of that hard work that she'd done was just blown out the window like that. Fiona looked over her shoulder and stopped unmorphing from the fan. She'd made sure to leave some of the artwork there. After all she wanted something that'd keep Melle busy for the next few days.

"Oops... Well, at least da boids gone! Heheh, Y'could always draw dem pictuhs again! In fact even bettuh dis toime! Dey weren't dat great..." Fiona tried to make out Stinkie's nervous features on Melle. In turn Melle slowly looked up from her hands and glared at 'him'. She couldn't believe what he'd just said to her while she was in so much pain. There were no words that she could speak to explain all of the anger and sadness that she'd harbored inside at that moment. Though she did the one thing she could at that moment.

"Out. NOW." Melle pointed to the window as she gave 'him' a look that could've killed him again. Fiona just swallowed having never seen anyone get so pissed off before and nodded leaving without another word. It was alright, she'd completed her mission just as she'd planned. Everything went perfectly. Melle hadn't suspected a thing and Stinkie hadn't suspected a thing. They were now played against each other and would be equally mad at one another. Enough to stay away from each other for the next few days she hoped. That's how it needed to work anyways.

That night despite that both of them were home and sitting at the dinner table, everyone else talked except for them. They didn't even bother or try to make contact, in fact most of the time while she was at the table Melle worked on her art trying to trace over some of her other ones that'd been ruined. Azriel stared at his Mom quietly and then looked to his father. It bothered him so much that the two of them were fighting all of the time. Ever since that new ghost girl came into the picture. It didn't take him long to figure out that she was the source of their problems. She'd hog his father away from him and his mother. In fact she seemed to enjoy taking pleasure in watching his mother as she squirmed and cried. This set off a red light to him and he frowned.

"I'm toinin' in for d'night... I'm tired.." Stinkie grumbled and floated off into the other room. Melle in turn looked over her shoulder and frowned a little bit more as she watched Fiona eagerly follow after him. A tear soon tumbled down her cheek as her lower lip trembled, though she didn't know what to do at this point. Shaking her head she just continued on with her drawing. Dr. Harvey, Ghastly, Kat, Casper and the two Uncles all watched Melle as this happened. They all quietly exchanged glances as they weren't sure what to say. What could they say in fact? They hadn't seen anything that'd happened so they couldn't go pointing fingers, though Stretch and Ghastly would've loved to anyways. Casper and Kat were nearly about to speak to Melle when Dr. Harvey raised his hand and shook his head.

Stretch glared at the Doctor and looked at Ghastly before speaking up finally. "So, I thought ya's was nearly done wit them things Melle, What happened...?" As he noted the stains on the pictures.

"Stinkie decided to drop by at work today. He was more clumsy than usual... to put it kindly." Irritatedly Melle smiled up at Stretch who questioned on whether or not that was the truth. "After spending hours gathering what I could find off of the streets, I now have to trace or even re-draw every single one of them, JUST so I'll get this finished on time. Instead of even telling me that he was sorry he just stated that they never looked good anyways...!" With that Melle buried her face into her arms and cried. Azriel had heard ENOUGH of this and without another thought he opened up the door to the kitchen and ran out. Everyone except for Kat and Melle chased after the kid wondering what he had planned.

"Papa...?" Azriel stared up at Stinkie who ranted away to Fiona about earlier and what he'd experienced with Melle. "DAD!" Once Azriel had Stinkie's attention he frowned and hugged onto his tail tightly. "Dad, Dad, Do something with me...!! I want you to watch cartoons with me...!" He begged his father as he looked up at him with those golden eyes. Though Stinkie was far too hot-headed over earlier to even want to sit still for a moment. In fact he wanted to take it out through scaring, which is what he intended to do that night to relieve the tension.

"I..I'm sorry kiddo, but I was jus' gettin' ready t'go scarin' wit Auntie Fiona he'e...Maybe t'morruh...?" Stinkie ruffled his sons hair as Azriel in turn narrowed his eyes.

"Mom's right, You... you are mean...! You always spend time with Fiona, not with Mom, not with me! Always with her...! when are you going to spend time with us?? I wanna watch cartoons...! Why is it ALWAYS about her and scarin??" Azriel stomped his feet on the ground angered by the fact his Dad didn't want to spend time with him.

"Don't you raise yer voice T'ME YOUNG MAN...! You'll find yaself bein' grounded!! I'm an adult an I can do what I wanna do right now y'got it?! You dun understand grown up things kiddo, an' Daddy needs t'go scarin' ta get some things offa his moind! Remind me t'have a woird with ya mudder when I get back. She's teachin' ya some real great material he'e!" Stinkie didn't really know what to do or say, he'd never been talked back to by anyone other than Stretch really. He sure as heck didn't expect to be yelled at by his son!

"Well someone's has to say...something...! You... You care more about that stupid Fiona than about us...! Can't you see... Mom's hurting...! We don't know you anymores..." Azriel cried out at him and ran upstairs. Stinkie's brothers, his nephew, Ghastly and Dr. Harvey all stared at Stinkie a moment before he hung his head low and floated on out. Stretch needless to say was more than a little disappointed in his brother. Ghastly just shook her head and followed after Stretch and Fatso to comfort the kid right now knowing that he needed someone to talk with to calm down. That night as he finally calmed down it was just Stretch and him left in the room. Melle had come in to check up on him and make sure that he was okay, but she needed to get her work done as well. Ghastly was doing well to keep her company while Dr. Harvey, Kat, Casper and Fatso all had a discussion on what needed to be done. The kid hadn't spoken a word for a few hours as he sat on the floor and played with his toys. Stretch had placed himself on one of the chairs in the room and smoked his cigar as he read a book to himself. Of course from time to time he'd look at Azriel to make sure the kid hadn't hurt himself.

Every time though he was just sitting there and hugged a toy or watched the television. It was only when it was time for Azriel to go to bed that Stretch finally spoke up to the boy. "Alright Ozzie, It's time t'go t'bed... It's actually a half hour past yer normal time." Stretch put out the cigar and closed his book floating over to Azriel. Quietly he folded his arms as he stared down at the boy.

"Hey... Uncle Stretch...? Why is Dad... acting funny...?" Azriel frowned a little as he climbed into his bed. Stretch just stared at the boy a moment then rubbed the back of his head.

"I... uh, Sometimes adults can be dat way I guess. Not all of 'em.. but a good portion. Da thing is Ozzie, remembuh, you's gotta be tough kiddo. Even though you may wanna cry, think 'bout ya ma. Take care of her okay...? It's times like dis dat she needs ya d'most. Yer gonna have to make sure she's always happy... got it shorty...?" With a light smirk he poked Azriel on the nose.

"Hehe, yeah, I've got it... Good night Uncle Stretch...!" Azriel chimed as he mellowed out and covered himself over in the blankets and drifted off to sleep for the night. It was good what his Uncle had told him, he was going to need it for what the future held in store. Though things were bad, they would only get worse in the future. As things progressed with Fiona always stirring up trouble over the next 10 years. Dr. Havey had even worked and done his best to keep Melle mentally in check. Everyday she'd go to Dr. Harvey for a session and it helped her through her daily troubles. Soon Melle had just come to accept Fiona being there and how both her and Stinkie interacted with each other. He hadn't been cheating on her after all, at least not that she could tell. Yes, there were things that happened but by this time Melle just tried to remain calm and strong for Azriel's sake. Wanting him to live a some what normal life.

Though it was already too late for that by this point. Azriel had grown up extremely bright and strong at that. Using his newly found spare time to play with his Uncle Stretch and learn new ghost tricks. Not only that but he'd also spent it getting better with his school work. His specialty seemed to fall in the place of Science and Shop working a trait that seems to have been passed to him through the McFadden bloodline. The whole time Azriel grew up watching Fiona as she caused troubles for his mother. Now that he was older he'd been able to place what Fiona had planned all along to do. Though this hadn't stopped him from growing cold in ways towards his father for being led by something so stupid. Now, only time would tell if things turned better...


	12. An Old Friend

Azriel now 16 slowly sat up in his bed and yawned. His eyes half way closed he looked towards the window of his room and stretched out his arms. The sun filled almost every part of his room and his clothes were nicely folded on one of the chairs in his room. A gentle smile played onto his face this was a signal to him that his mother had already been in there and greeted him. His mother had always comforted him with everything that he needed even though Fiona had caused her great pain. To him that was the strongest anyone could get and he admired that. Quietly he climbed out of his bed and walked over to the window as he looked towards the ocean. He always loved the view from his room every angle inspired him, not to mention the fresh smell of the ocean breeze was nice...! Hey, even if he loved smelly things he also enjoyed a good breeze every once in awhile. It was probably a trait he'd picked up from his mother. The kid scratched his back and first climbed into a pair of black pants, putting on a pair of brown and green shoes afterwards. The next thing he grabbed up was a green and brown sweater which he pulled over his head, and soon released his long blond locks of hair from. "Okay, now where'd I put that thing...?" Quietly he mumbled to himself as he looked around for his black hair tie.

Once he found it he pulled back most of his hair into a pony tail. The last thing he pulled on was a short sleeved black and green long coat with a hoodie on it. The thing is the long coat parted from just above his belly. It was the kids own weird sense of fashion, but it made it pretty loud and clear what his favorite color was. With his hands placed in his pockets he strolled down the hall way and gazed boredly at the floor. The kids mind was always on everything but what he was doing at the moment. It was hard to tell what he thought about all of the time. Every five minutes it'd change to something different or at least it seemed that way. When he reached the stair case his eyes shifted both ways as he grinned to himself and turned to his ghostly form. It was only then that he proceeded to slide down the stairs banister and land to his feet once he turned back to normal at the end. He'd practiced his powers since he was 5 so he managed to get most of them under control by now. Though the one thing he wished he could get under control more than anything was his home life. Everyday he prayed that Fiona would just crossover already.

Standing in front of the kitchen he could hear his Uncles bickering with his Father. Kat was even in on the whole thing at this point. Sighing heavily he rolled his eyes and walked in anyways. "I DON'T CARE!! I can't clean all of this up on my own and still keep my job going! AUGH, Can't you three act like adults for once...!? Be a little civilized?!" Kat hounded on the Trio and Fiona.

"No, we're ghosts, we're past the civilization part...! Deal with it sweety...! We have our ways and you have yours. You can be all tidy-fidy in your room. We're not going to suck up to you...! " Fiona laughed along with the Trio.

"Too bad, because when ya act like that ta yer 'family' or friends, you get a SUCKY response!" Azriel piped as he aimed the hand-held vacuum at Fiona and sucked her up into it. "OOPS, Slipped.." With a swift shrug he purposely let go of the vacuum and watched it land in the trash. "Dang... butter fingers today!" Smirking Azriel perked up an eyebrow and looked at Kat who grinned in response. Even his mother smiled a little bit and giggled at it.

"HEY! Dat wasn' noice...! What'd y'go an' do dat for...? She wasn' dissin' on you...! In fact She's been more den noice to ya's since she arrived here...! Treatin' ya like ya's was her family..!" Stinkie harped on him as he released her from the Vacuum.

"Oh right, she's just been an ANGEL..! I'm SOOOOO sorry..." The boy rolled his eyes and grabbed up his breakfast. "Thanks for the food, Cuz...!"

"No problem, Ozzie..! Hey, y'wanna hang out in the lab after school again...?" Casper chimed happily as he floated next to him. "It's been a week since we were last down there...!"

"Sure, That'd be cool!" Azriel grinned widely as he took a bite of his sandwich Casper had made for him. Little did anyone know that Casper and Azriel had been working on a secret project this whole time. They were working on the Lazarus and attempted to get it back up and running for Casper's sake. It was something that had always intrigued Azriel as a little boy. The stories that his Uncle and Cousin had both told him, wanted him to explore into the science field and mechanics, he wanted to know how it worked..! Despite all of what had happened so far as well, Casper still wanted to be with Kat as a human and live with her through her years that were left.

"Dat dang lab again...? Why don'tcha try an' have some fun sometime..? Cain't ya's do somethin' loike a normal kid would...? Goin' t'the arcade or somethin'!?" Stinkie stared at his son and wondered just why he didn't really like to do any of those things.

"Y'know, I'm going to head to school now because, Haha, I figure, Why should I stay here and get ridiculed for being myself, when I can get that same treatment at school AND actually make it there on time." A sarcastic grin formed on the boys face as he moved over and kissed his mom on her cheek. "Later Ma, Love ya...!" With that he dashed out of the kitchen Leaving Stinkie to stare after him looking rather disappointed and confused.

"Don't worry... He still loves you..." Melle hugged Stinkie close and kissed his cheek gently which forced him to smile at least a little. Though something still bothered and ate at Stinkie in the back of his mind. Though he couldn't place exactly what it was, it was almost a blurred image, like he could see it, but he couldn't make out what was going on. "Well... I've gotta go now sweety, Work, but I'll ... see you later." Smiling lightly she waved and started for the door.

Quickly Stinkie raced behind her and spun her around and kissed her deeply as she reached the door. "Hey, have a good day gally..." when he finished running his hand through her hair he just floated there as he watched her on off. It'd been 16 years and slowly but surely he'd finally noticed what he'd started to become, what they had become since Fiona came around. Quietly he stared down at his ring a moment which was still very much a part of him. It was sad he noticed how worn it looked. Some how he associated it with the fact that things had turned really rough between the two of them. "What... am I doin...? I.. I need to... talk... wit... Dr. Harvey... But when?? Dat ghoul's always followin' me aroun'... an'..." his voice trailed off quietly.

Once Azriel arrived at school he didn't even pay much attention to the students around him. Most thought it was because he thought he was better than everyone else. In his mind he was, but only for the fact that he didn't just judge people from the cover. Though this didn't mean he wouldn't talk back if he was confronted by them. After all, if they had the balls to speak without thinking he had them to turn right around and answer. The reason he ignored most of them was the fact that they indeed did judge him for how he looked, where he lived and even dressed. What was there to speak to the other kids about or even acknowledge them...? That is until he entered the hall way and heard a scream that echoed. The big jerk, er, jock on campus was already after the new girl. Azriel watched as the jock pressed her against the wall and proceeded to make crude statements, "You don't have a boy friend do ya...? Hah, what about me...? I think a little voo-doo girl like yourself would be fun t'play with...! You like it rough dontcha? All of your type likes it rough and strange..!"

"Augh, I swear if you get any closer to me I'll pour battery acid in your pants!!" Rin did her best to stick up for herself though she couldn't hide it that she was afraid. In fact the poor girl was terrified she had no friends at this school so far and already a jerk wanted to play mind games with her. Azriel watched sickened while this went on and groaned as he placed his books into his locker. Why couldn't just one day start out normal...? Well either way he wouldn't let this continue, not if he could do anything about it, which he could. Without hesitation he closed his locker and looked for an opening to change into his ghost form. Once the opportunity presented itself he dashed through the wall and morphed himself up a really disgusting and scary face. Careful not to scare the shit out of the poor girl he quietly popped his enlarged head through the wall, fully loaded with blood shot glowing eyes, drool and sharply pointed teeth with rotted hair. However, the jock and everyone who surrounded the area only stared and screamed, their feet having carried them away so fast that most of them tripped over one another. The text books were flying for sure. This interested Rin in just what had happened there and by the time she turned around Azriel was gone.

Not but a few moments later though he'd grabbed his books back out of the locker and happily whistled as he strolled down the hall with one hand in his pocket. Looking at Rin as he passed he grinned widely, "Haha, Those jerks left in a hurry! It almost looked as if they'd seen a ghost. I guess cute Gothic girls are the scariest thing to their breed of human..!" He thumbed over his shoulder at the jocks and preps who trampled their way out.

"U-uhm, yeah... I ... uh... I'm not a goth really.." Rin looked a little bashful as she grabbed up her back pack. "At least I don't think I am.."

"Really...?" Azriel raised an eyebrow and continued to smile. "Well you've got my interest peeked! Why do you wear black clothes, black hair... and all that jazz...?" Slowly he walked with her towards his class.

"Well, I just really like the look... I think it's neat. The baggy pants are nice and the styled shirts are pretty cool too. As far as my hair goes, I just got tired of it being blond.. I wanted something different! Something bold... It's actually.. heh, it's actually something I did to go against my father and his stupid ways. I wanted to be my own person and so... this is how I acted out, pretty extreme, huh...?" Her voice trailed off as her light blue eyes looked up at him.

"Y-yeah, but very cool..! I wish I could do something like that to my Dad. Well, about being more bold..! Tck... I'm bold towards the other folks in my house but, him...? It's like talking to a brick wall..." Azriel blushed a little as he looked away from the freckled face girl.

"Yeah, it's like that for me too...! My names Clarinda, but I prefer Rin, You are...?" She waited for his reply as she walked into class with him.

" W-WAIT...!" Azriel jumped back a moment and pointed at her as a mental image of the little girl he met when he was in kindergarten appeared. "Did you get that name from a little boy with short blond hair about here...?" He stared at her a moment as he waited for a response.

"Yes...?" Staring at him oddly, Rin raised an eyebrow and wondered just how he knew.

"T-That was me... .! I-it's me Azriel...! Though friends call me Ozzie, but, but, It's you! I can't believe it! I always wondered what happened to you! You were one of the cooler girls in the class." He grinned at her widely and couldn't believe his eyes or ears at that point. He'd found his bet friend from so long ago. "Whew, well now that I know it's YOU, I'll say your image sure changed, and for the better I might add..."

"It's... It's YOU?? That...??" Rin blushed deeply now as she recognized him and swallowed. "Well, What's THAT supposed to mean?!" She smirked and turned away from him. "You didn't think I was cute??"

"O-Oh no, I didn't say that..! I uh... Hmn, After school y'wanna hang out a little...??" He grinned widely and hoped she'd agree after all he couldn't wait to see what she'd been up to all of these years.

"Hmn, Why not...?" Sticking out her tongue at him Rin grinned. So that afternoon when school was released Azriel led her outside towards the parking lot. The two of them had spent most of the day working together as a team. Azriel kept the bullies off of Rins back and she in turn did the same for him, making rash statements about causing voodoo on them if they didn't back off. Hey, she was labeled for her look so why not take the advantages it had and use them for her own...?

"Alrighty, Here we are...!" Climbing onto his Sports Motorcycle, Green in color of course, Azriel picked up the helmet and handed it to Rin as he winked. She'd need that helmet more than he did really. After all if he had to he could turn into a ghost, while she didn't have that ability. The last thing he'd want is for her to ride without the helmet anyways, it was more gentlemanly to let her have it. Rin just stared at him as she accepted the helmet. That was the last thing she'd expected him to ride was a motorcycle..! Then again as she thought more about it with his spunky personality it suited him more than anything.

"This is YOUR ride...? Cool.. It...suits you..!" Placing the helmet on her head she hopped onto the motorcycle right behind him and grabbed on tight to his waist. "Though for some reason, I just think this is an excuse to get my arms around you..." Rin laughed and teased at him.

"OH-Ho really...? Dang, You caught me...! That was TOTALLY the point of this... You are one clever girl y'know that..?" His eyes brightened up as this was about the first time he'd actually been happy about something for awhile. "Now hang on tight...!" With that the boy revved up that engine and took off towards town so the two of them could hang out for awhile. After all he couldn't take her to his place, not with it being overly haunted with a conniving witch there and all the messed up drama. Why would anyone want to go to THAT place...? Tck, Definitely not first date material...! At least he hoped it wouldn't be for her...Not... that it... was a y'know, DATE... 


	13. Uncle Nosy

The two of them had stopped at a cafe joint that was pretty well known for it's shakes and ice cream mixtures. Azriel and Rin had plopped themselves down in a booth. Rin ordered herself a Banana shake while Azriel ordered himself up a Mango flavored one. The two sat there and talked about the school and things that'd happened to them. They both laughed and held their stomachs tightly as they found something funny about each others stories.

"Oh man, and there was this one time my UNCLE got his nose stuck in the vacuum cleaner..! I swear it stretched it out to like here!" Azriel laughed and gazed deep into Rin's eyes.

"Oh my god, That must've been hilarious!! Are you serious..?? It was really that long!? Hahaha...! I wish I could've seen THAT!" Covering her mouth Rin laughed a little more. Azriel just soaked it all up as out of the corner of his eye he noticed something, It was Stretch! The poor kids face turned about as pale as his ghost form as he stared in the direction of his Uncle and swallowed. It was within that second that Stretch noticed the kid and raised an eyebrow at him.

"GAH!" Quickly Azriel looked away having not wanted to make eye contact with him. He knew his Uncle pretty darned well and he knew he'd NEVER hear the end of this from him. Stretch finally noticed Rin sitting across from him and slowly but surely a mischievous grin formed across the lengthy Specters face. So his nephew was out on a date...! Well, at least he'd assume it was a date.. Seeing as he'd never really seen this girl around him before. Rin stared at Azriel a moment and then looked over her shoulder, only when she did she'd found NOTHING there.

"W-what...? You look like YOU'VE seen a ghost now..." Smirking Rin folded her arms over her chest and stared at Azriel with her eyebrow perked up high.

"HAHAHA, A GHOST! Haha, THAT'S A GOOD ONE! Haha, PFFT, N-Nooo... I just, I just remembered I forgot to do something..! Haha, Which I did... I promised my Cousin that I'd hang out after school and here I am, but Oh well. I.. I prefer this over hanging with him. I mean, you're so much... cooler..!" Azriel fumbled around with his words as he hoped that meant his Uncle had left.

"Oh... cooler, or HOTTER...?" Deciding to pull on Azriels 'chain', Rin grinned slyly at him.

This caused the poor kid to turn a DEEP shade of red. "A-Aw I uh... I ... pffft, I mean, I ...you a-are uhm... What I mean is... t-that... " Azriels eyes darted from one area to the next as he tried to stop tripping over his tongue. Though the poor kids eyes soon landed directly on Stretch who floated behind Rin and grinned down at Azriel. He'd morphed himself to look just like her to the best of his ability and acted all 'sexual' if you would, by pretending to rub his hands around on his newly formed ' breasts' and made kissy faces. Azriel stared with his mouth dropped at his Uncle, his eyes bulged out of his head. "HNGH...!" the kid whined as Rin looked around her shoulder and over the seat to see nothing again. It was at that point that Azriel turned into his 'ghostly form', pretty much going invisble and melting to the floor Due to the embarrassment.

"W-what...?? I don't get it...? What'd you see...?? There's nobody... O-ozzie??" Worried because she couldn't find him Rin looked around with a frown.

"I'm here...! DOH!!" As he raised back up the kid slammed his head on the table and laughed nervously. "PFFT, I j-just thought I saw a rat... and i... I just wanted to.. make sure..!" Looking at her he blushed and hoped she didn't think he was too weird now. After all it was embarrassing enough to know that his Uncle was there and that he was teasing them.

"Uh-huh, so... You never answered my question..." Smirking she leaned back on the table and grabbed his collar playfully. "Do you... think I'm cool... or... hot..?"

Oh it was a time like now that he realized just how badly he'd hit puberty a few years back. There was something he'd have to go over with his Uncle later on for sure as he squirmed and was happy for loose pants. "I... I think you're... " Azriels eyes again landed on his Uncle Stretch who'd morphed himself into a sign that pointed an arrow at Rin saying, 'HOT'!!. ..."Hot...! I MEAN... I ... I er... " He clamped his hand over his mouth and now even prayed she didn't think he was a jerk. "GAAAH...! I...I've gotta go to the bathroom, Be right back!" With that the poor boy darted off to the restroom and slammed the door shut behind him, " ARRGGH!! " He collapsed himself to the floor his face completely flushed over from everything that'd just happened to him. "Why of all... HIM?! WHY HIM!? Why ..no-o-oooww..?" Bashing his head against his hands he cried out in frustration. In the midst of his head banging Azriel hadn't noticed that his Uncle floated in on him. With that reaction there was no doubt in his mind that his Nephew liked this girl now.

"Aw, C'mon kid... Dun take it so hard da girls still out dhere! Yer Uncle Stretch is jus' tryin' t'have some fun!" The ghost grinned at Azriel before he ruffled his hair. "SO, Looks liek you really like dis chick! Why didn' ya's tell me about 'er before??" Stretch looked down at the boy curiously.

"Unc, I just found 'er again today! I met her way back in Kindergarten, but, this is the first time I've seen her in 10 years..! She just joined my school today.. But I... I do like her! She's a lot cuter than I remember her..." Laughing a moment he blushed but then snapped right out of it. "YOU!! Don't you do that to me again while I'm... I mean, what if she'd seen you!? She would've screamed and run off and then... Please don't scare her..! I'm beggin' ya...!!" Azriel grabbed onto his Uncles arms and stared desperately up at him as he shook him. Stretch at first didn't know what to make out of all of this as he pulled himself together.

"Gah, Sheesh, kid...! Dun worry 'bout it I won't scare 'er off..." The towering figure smirked at him. "In fact, If y'wanna ... show 'er around Whipstaff dat'd be okay too... I could get da udders outta dhere so you's can get her in if you'd like..." Rolling his eyes he kinda squirmed a moment. Azriel just kind of stared at him a moment as he waited to see if his Uncle had been joking or not. When he noticed that serious tone to his Uncles face he laughed and hugged onto him tightly.

"HAHA, YOU'RE THE BEST! Thank you so much..! I .. I didn't think you'd ever allow it..!" Azriel grinned widely.

"Yea' yea' yea', Gah, Stop it wit da gushin' get out dhere...! Before she thinks ya fell in..!" Quickly Stretch shoved the kid out the door and blushed a little afterwards."Damn it, I'm growin' freakin' soft ..." He grumbled and then grinned widely as he moved out into the main area having dressed up like a worker for there. He watched and waited for Azriel to get to his seat and start talking to Rin before he proceeded with this next part of his plan. Fixing up a smaller strawberry shake with some special looking sprinkles he placed two straws in it and strolled over to the two. "Well, well, well, aren't YOU two a cute couple!" He grinned widely. Azriel who'd been drinking his shake inhaled a little too rapidly after he saw his Uncle "Standing" there and started choking. The boy coughed and grabbed his throat as he stared wide-eyed at his Uncle, trying to figure out what exactly he had planned here now. "Dis he'e's on da house t'any couples dat're lookin' as cute as you two are...! Two straws t'share from da same drink... Now you two love birds enjoy, heheheee..."

"I ...i uh... but... We... I... " Azriels eyes shifted from the drink to Rin who blushed just about as much as he had been. "W-well... uh... T-This is...awkward... but... Wanna... drink it anyways..? Hahaha.."

"Might as well...! It's a free drink..! Though that guy was ...really..Pale..!" quietly she whispered as she started on this drink. Azriel just laughed and went along with it. This was all a part of Stretch's plan, after all he didn't want those two getting to Whipstaff before he had time to clear out his brothers and Fiona. Making sure he brought Ghastly's drink she'd wanted he soared back to Whipstaff in a hurry. There was no time to waste! When he arrived there his brothers and the two girls had argued about what they wanted to watch or do for the moment. In fact when Stretch had flown in Ghastly had been about an inch away from rearranging Fiona's face.

"WHOA... What's goin' on he'e...? Why don' we take out our frustrations in a more creative way shall we...?" Stretch grinned. "Dis means whether you air-heads wanna or not, we're goin' scarin'. NOW. Dere's a big pahty dat's takin' place down town...I got yer shake Darlin'... but uh, It'll have t'wait until latah. I put it in da cooler t'keep it ... fresh." He shrugged and placed an arm around Ghastly's shoulder.

"Hrmpg, GOOD, but as long as I don't have to scare in the SAME room as that.. dim-witted ghost... I'll be fine." With that Ghastly started out through the wall with Fatso and Stinkie close behind.

"Dim-Witted?? At least I don't let my breasts do the talking...! Whatta tramp..." Fiona grumbled and was quickly greeted by Stretch face to face.

"No-ONE... and I MEAN NO-ONE... calls MY Abigail A TRAMP!" Fiercely Stretch grabbed Fiona by the neck. "Keep yer pointed tongue off of my girl y'snake... or YOUR gonna have...a...BIG...big... problem. KAPEESH...? I've been pretty tolerant of yer STUNTS, but dat's one thing I dun allow in -MY- manor." With that he let her go and floated out of the room. It wasn't in his general nature to physically harm a woman, but when they provoked it out of him by means of un-womanly conduct, he'd forget his boundary. This chick was no different, even if it was Stinkie's old flame and best friend. He didn't care who the hell she was, no one walked over him, his family nor his friends like that. He'd dealt with what she'd been doing to Melle, but when it traveled to HIS girl..? Ohhh no. Fiona just stared frightenedly after Stretch as she clenched her throat gently. He'd actually managed to scare the daylights out of her. It'd been a very long time since she'd been treated in such a manner, and the last time she'd been treated in that way it was by...Chad. Tears filled her eyes as she followed and pushed them out having not wanted Stinkie to see them.

Meanwhile Azriel and Rin had finished up their shake and had started on their way towards the Manor joking about how they'd never have another shake again. Well, at least for awhile..! When they arrived Rin just stared at it amazed by it's size alone. She knew that it was big but never had she imagined that it was like THIS! "Whoooa..." The girl blinked as they walked towards the front door. "This is... this is HUGE...!! It's really creepy looking too... I almost expect Dracula to greet me at the door..." Laughing she looked at Azriel who hid his bike out of sight from anyone.

"Yeah, Well y'never know with this place... It was built back in the 1800's or better.." Gently he smiled and walked her inside. "Here's the Main room... Down that hall's the kitchen, over there's a restroom, that's the way to the library... and both stairs lead to the second level, though only one leads to the third on up.. The others are located elsewhere in the house. "First I'm going to go check up on my Mother okay...? I don't like leaving here alone for too long. " With that he started on up the stairs and towards his mothers "studio". Rin agreed and tagged along not wanting to be left behind. "MOM...?? MOM YOU UP HERE...??" He called down the hall. When he heard his mother answer he grinned and raced towards her. "C'mon..! This way...!" Azriel laughed and pulled Rin along behind him as he held her hand. Rin blushed a little it was cute the way he was excited to see his mother. With how he acted, she expected him not to be like this at all. It was nice to see how much he cared about someone..

"Hey there, How was school honey...? Ooh... I see.." Melle giggled as she covered her mouth and stared at Rin. "You brought home a friend...? Does your Uncle know...?" With how badly Stretch liked to scare fleshies, that's one of the first things she wanted to know. She wasn't so concerned on Fatso or Stinkie doing it on their own.

"Yeah, This is Rin...! I used to know her from Kindergarten. I'm going to take her on a tour of the manor. Though I thought that I'd introduce ya first..! Well uh, we've got a lot to cover before they get back so uh, I'd better take her and go.. but I just wanted to check up on ya..." He grinned nervously and hugged her tightly.

"Aawww... honey, You didn't have to... I'm fine, Now you two go and have fun okay..? Don't do anything I wouldn't do! " Laughing Melle waved after them sticking out her tongue. It was from there on that Azriel showed Rin his room, the library, introduced her to Dr. Harvey and Kat. Though he steered away from her being introduced to any ghosts to the best of his abilities. In fact he even traveled to spots with her that the Trio nor Fiona ever wandered to for some reason or another. Though that was just perfect for him. This allowed them to spend some time alone together.


	14. Realization

That night while they were out Stinkie watched how Stretch and Ghastly acted around each other. He observed the two of them doing their usual play fights, as Ghastly smacked Stretch across his face as he grabbed her behind. Then soon after they'd kiss and play as they scared the living daylights out of the fleshies. Fiona always seemed to interrupt him too while he focused on this. He started taking note that it seemed like she wanted him to remain focused on her, and her alone which started to bother him. Though he continued to ignore it as he had for the past 10 years. Still this hadn't stopped Stinkie's memories of how he and Melle teased each other around the house before Fiona had come there. He had morphed himself into a shower head or a wash cloth just to both spook and tease Melle back then. Then he remembered the times they'd spent with Azriel as a baby and it dawned on him how he never even played a part during his childhood. Slowly he'd started feeling the ache of that hole he had created, that gap that he'd placed between the three of them.

As he continued to scare fleshies with his brothers he attempted to go after one couple who in turn blocked the way and defended his girlfriend from him. A flash back jolted through his mind of how he acted the same way when he turned into Blayne so long ago and protected Melle. Without even bothering to scare the humans he floated off in another direction and soon witnessed a girl that argued with her boyfriend about him spending too much time with his 'old friend', and how it seemed like he loved her more. The 'old friend' in turned hugged onto the guy and played him just how Fiona had been playing Stinkie. However, The boyfriend pulled away from the 'old friend' and hugged onto his girlfriend tightly, telling the old friend that she had to back off. He wanted to spend some alone time with his girlfriend like he should've. It was in that moment that Stinkie received a slap to the face by reality and tears welled up in his eyes. Quickly he covered his face as he placed himself on the snack counter. Everyone of course finally noticed and screamed their heads off as they fled from the area.

This raised a red flag to Stretch and the gang which quickly directed them towards Stinkie. "Bro... what's.. what's up?? What's da mattuh...?" Stretch raised an eyebrow and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah! We ain't seen ya cry dis much since dey discontinued that "Garlic" scented candle...!" Fatso added in and frowned at his brother. He definitely had acted weird all day and that'd caused all of them to wonder and worry. Except Fiona of course, Who easily guessed what the problem was and it angered her and bothered her so much. Why couldn't he focus on her and just forget about that stupid girl!? It annoyed her more than anything..!

"I... I gotta.. go.. I... cain't stay...! Melle... I ... I've gotta go ta Melle.. I'll see ya's later!" Stinkie without a second thought raised up and flew out of there like there was no tomorrow.

"HEY WAIT!" Fiona charged after him only to be stopped by Stretch, Fatso and Ghastly. The three narrowed their eyes at her and smirked. Now that their brother and friend had vanished they no longer were required to be nice to her.

"Leave 'im alone." Stretch eyed her down still ticked off for earlier.

"Yeah, He doesn't need ya' t'follow 'im around...!" Fatso pipped after his brother.

"What ARE You...his shadow...?" Ghastly hissed at Fiona which caused her to back down and shake her head. The girl had no intention of standing up and fighting against the three of them yet. Not until her goal was achieved. Though with all of this having happened, it appeared she'd have to kick up the plan to C. Plan B had now faltered. She slowly glared off into the direction that Stinkie had flown off in and cursed to herself over and over again. It bothered her the thought of what those two could be doing alone together. Oh well, she'd have her turn soon enough...

Meanwhile Azriel waved good-bye to Rin as her and her mother drove off into the night. There was something that caught his eye though as he looked up at the sky. It wasn't until the thing had gotten closer that he noticed it was his father. His eyes widened as he dashed back inside and darted for the Studio where his mother had been. After all for all he knew that could've been Fiona disguised as his father. So he wanted to make sure, and there was NO WAY he'd let her harm his mother. He just prayed that his feet would carry him there fast enough.

Stinkie jolted in through the window and spotted Melle hard at work on her newest animation she had to do. He stared at her a moment and studied her and how she acted as he turned invisible. Poor Melle frowned the whole time and looked tired at that. He watched as she dropped the pencil and reached over clutching the picture of her and him that they'd taken so long ago. A sharp pain surged through his body as he watched her as she cried onto the photo. "... I ...I wish it'd go back... go back to then...! I just... I just want... to be in that moment... again... W-we were so happy... We were... always... together...!" Having placed the picture back down Melle continued to cry as she continued with her work. Stinkie's eyes welled up with tears as he watched everything. All the pain he'd caused her and he hadn't realized it. Why hadn't he realized it sooner...? She looked so tortured and distressed. That was it there was no alternative, he'd fix this problem right now. He had to for her.

Without another thought and still invisible he pulled the papers from her hands. Gently he picked her up into his arms which both confused her and scared her at first. She didn't know what to make of it..! As she floated down the hall-way she stared at Azriel who was just as confused as she had been. The boy quickly followed after and watched as his mother was placed upon her bed. "MOM??" He questioned as he grabbed the door just as it closed and locked. "MOM!!" Though much to his relief his father floated out of the door and looked down at him. Azriel raised an eyebrow and blinked still unsure of whether or not it was really his Dad until he'd seen the tears. "...Dad...?" He softly questioned as he felt his body being hugged tightly by the specter.

"I... i'm... hgn... I...I'm sorry...s-so... Sorry..." Stinkie squeezed his sons body to him and nuzzled his head. "I'm... I'm gonna make things right... you'll see.. I will..! I promise... Now ... leave us alone fuh now k...?? Yer Mom doesn' know it's me dats he'e right now. I'm gonna surprise 'er.." He winked and floated back on into the room as he stared at his confused wife on the bed. Azriel just smiled lightly and walked on off to do his own thing, though he wondered if this promise would be kept. After all that had happened, he hoped so. The specter concentrated and floated on over to the bed and placed himself down on the end of it. Melle just kind of stared at the dip and swallowed as she shakily reached her hand out.

"S-Stinkie...?" Melle questioned in a frightened tone as she felt her hand softly get grabbed.

"Yes and No..." Stinkie warmly smiled as he appeared before her still very much a ghost and see through, but looking just like Blayne for her only inches away from her face. Melle gasped and blushed deeply as she found herself soon being kissed deeply and embraced by her husband. Tears of joy crept from her eyes as she wrapped her arms around him. She couldn't believe it for a few moments she thought she'd fallen asleep and started dreaming at her desk. That is until Stinkie's lack of body heat started sinking in, though she could've cared less at this point and completely ignored it. "So how would my lovely wife like t'go out an' have s'me fun... ?" He softly purred as he dragged his fingers over her cheek and over her belly as some of his last tears for the night fell. "I'm..sorry... fa... EVERYTHIN' gally...forgive me please..! Though I uh... I know I dun desoive it... "

"B-Blayne... You're... being Blayne...! W-why aren't you out... ... scaring...? I thought you...?" Melle fumbled over her words then shook her head. "Of course I forgive you...! But... It still doesn't..."

"Doesn't take back all of da wrong I've caused... I know... I... I wanna take ya out, right now. C'mon... It's all about us t'noight. Y-You... will come won'tcha...?" He swallowed and gazed deeply within her eyes. Almost like magic the rings had started to gain some of their shine and sparkle back. Happily Melle accepted and the first thing he did was treat her to a movie and soon after for a boat ride out on the lake. Just like he had when he was disguised as Boomer. Only this time he wasn't afraid to give any and all of his feelings to her. Lovingly he cuddled her close and kissed her passionately on her lips as they drifted in and out of the moonlight. Once the ride was finished he took her back to their room and again placed her upon their bed. "Well Gally... I'd of taken ya's to a couple of udder places but I know y'gots woik t'morrow an... Well... Y'know I wanna... get closuh... to ya's..." he purred at her as he placed himself down on top of her.

"Y-You really want to...?? After all this time...?? It's been so long... I don't even know if I c-.." Melle started to speak but was quickly cut off.

"HAHA, DAT'S exactly why we should.. It's been about 11 years since we've done anythin..! I've gotta make sure dat I still got it don' I...?" Winking at her Stinkie laughed and chuckled as he turned out the lights. Slowly he ran his fingers over her sides and bodily shape. The whole time he remained dressed up as Blayne for her as they both lovingly and deeply embraced one another's body through-out the night. Making up for time that'd been lost. Every move that he made, every word he spoke was nothing short of passionate. After an hour the two had again been made one, for the third time since they'd been married. Though this time something strange had happened. There was a soul touch that the one received from the other without realizing it. Stinkie being a soul as it was, had prodded himself a little too far and connected with that of Melle's for a brief moment. The consequences of that wouldn't take long to follow.

That night when the two of them had finally drifted off to sleep. Both Stinkie and Melle tossed and turned in their sleep. Stinkie dreamed about a girl who looked very much like Melle only she was dressed up in a pair of blue overalls and wore pig tails. In his dream he was physically Blayne again. Though the memories weren't there. The girl called his name and begged him to come with her to the lake for some fishing. The two of them talked as if they'd been friends or something. There was something he liked about this dream girl, something he enjoyed and comforted him. So despite that it was weird he hadn't worried about it. That is until his dream turned dark and the girl raced towards him and grabbed onto his jacket as she begged him for help. Blayne could only watch helplessly as the girl slipped away. "No no... E-Emma.. EMMA...!" He cried out as he sat up in bed and found himself engulfed in a ghostly sweat.

The poor fella panted and stared around the room not finding Melle anywhere in sight. "H-huh...?" He blinked and looked at the clock. "DOH! She's already downstairs! I'd better hurry, s'almost time fuh her t'get ta woik..!" With out another second wasted the ghost dashed through the floor and towards the kitchen. When he arrived everyone was eating or just finished eating. A wide smile passed over his face as he looked at Melle. Though his concentration was broken by Fiona who called out, "Morning Stinkie...!" As she giggled and waved.

"Eh, Mornin' Fio...!" Stinkie grinned and waved back at her as he sped over to Melle and grabbed her up. "...Heheh... and a GOOD mornin' t'you gally..!" Spinning her around a little he purred and whispered to her. "Y'still smell pretty feverish...rrr.."

"Meep...!! Oh stop that...!" Melle laughed and continued to eat her cereal as she blushed.

"I could go fer anudder round 'o dat tonoight..." Stinkie gently placed her back down and hand't stopped smiling at all as he pinched her butt and teased her.

"So you two hadda good time den 'ey...?" Stretch cackled and eyed down his brother with a wide-smile. It was about time those two had made up already. Now he wasn't so irritated by his brother and how he treated Melle.

"Oh yeah...!" Growling playfully Stinkie smacked Melle's behind which caused her in turn to whap him. The two then laughed and Melle made a face at him.

"So what'd you do...??" Fiona quickly asked as her jealousy and anger had quickly formed. She wanted to know exactly what that tramp and him had done that night just so she could use it to her advantage. Though she tried to make it sound like it was Curiosity.

"Wouldn't YOU like to know...?" Melle grinned and then smirked as she ate her cereal. Though it surprised everyone when Stinkie took that advantage and Frenched her on the spot. Being the gross fella he is though he stole some of that cereal which easily fell through him and onto the floor. Dr. Harvey, Kat, Casper and Azriel all just kinda stared and made grossed out faces. Azriel covered his mouth as he turned green and stopped eating his breakfast.

Meanwhile Stretch and Fatso had planned their own little ordeal here and music blared while they floated onto the middle of the table. Stretch grabbed up Ghastly and laughed as they started to sing, "You and me baby ain't nothin' butt Mammals so let's do it like dey do it on da Discovery Channel...!" Needless to say Ghastly was less than amused, or appeared to be anyways as she turned around and slapped Stretch as hard as she could before she floated back into her seat. The boys could've cared less as they hugged onto each other and laughed. Fiona stared at the whole thing and quickly turned red out of anger and green out of envy then back to normal. It wasn't like she hadn't figured out what they'd done, but now they just shoved it all up in her face! Well... She'd fix that problem now! She'd show them just what happened when you rubbed something in her face. It was something she just hadn't tolerated.

"Heheh, I'm glad things are back t'normal with you and Melle again Uncle Stinkie. You really had us worried there for a long time.." Casper smiled up at his Uncle who he kind of looked up to now. For the fact that he had actually loved a human and had never faltered on it. Even through the tough 10 years that had passed.

Later that day while everyone was out, Fiona stayed behind and performed one of her nastiest deeds yet. She found herself in Melle and Stinkie's room and stared at the top drawer. She knew that's where Stinkie placed it, that blasted Christmas gift that allowed him to sleep next to Melle. It infuriated her that there was such a thing that allowed a fleshie and a ghost to be so close. She grabbed it out and smirked as she took off with it and promptly disposed of it over the cliff. This ensured that those two wouldn't be spending anymore nights with each other for awhile..! Not unless he wanted to cause the woman hypothermia. Now he'd be forced to return to sleeping in his brothers room just like he used to. Which was all the better for her, now if she wanted she could make her move. 


	15. Desperate

That evening after school had let out Casper and Azriel both worked on the Lazarus. After all he had to make up for breaking his promise the other day. "So this Rin, you really like her a lot huh?" Casper grinned as he passed his cousin a wrench. They were both hard at work, Casper hammered and put in the screws as well as fixed the drivers. While Azriel also hammered away, fiddled with the gears and bolted things down.

"Yeah, She's great...! She's so cute...! Haha, I think I have a thing for short girls. I like it that she's so much smaller than I am. Those freckles get me right here too.." Azriel sighed as he patted his chest and day dreamed about Rin. "Y'know she's coming over later. .. I'd like to introduce you to her... If you wouldn't mind..? She's supposed to spend the night and I figured, you can't hide from her all night. So..."

"Haha, No problem, after all of this help you've given me with rebuilding this machine..? It's next to nothing. I just hope that she takes to ghosts well..." Casper smirked just a little as he continued the welding.

"Oh! Don't worry about that, I asked her what she thought about Ghosts earlier, if she believed in them and such. She said she'd love to get to see one sometime..! Heh, So tell me cuz...! I've gotta know, what's the first thing you plan on doing with Kat when you get turned back into a human..??" With a raised eyebrow Azriel rolled himself out from under the machine and stared at Casper.

"Oh, that's simple..! I'm going to take her on a date... and then the first chance I get, I'm going to ask her to marry me..! It's always been my dream. Since I first layed eyes on her back then... I could sense it..! It was fate! I'm supposed to be with her. I just.. I just know it..!" Looking determined Casper smacked his right fist into his left hand. Azriel just grinned and climbed out from where he'd been working and started through the tools. Little did either of them know that they were being spied on by Fiona who had followed them down there. She often wondered where those two had traveled off to, well now she knew and she didn't like what they'd developed. She didn't quite remember what it was used for but she knew she didn't like it either way. With a hrmpf she approached the two of them.

"SO what are you two hacks doing..?" Fiona sneered at Casper and then towards Azriel. That is until she suddenly noticed something. It took the gleam of the well worked sweat on his body to get her to notice just how well muscled and toned he was for a boy of his age. Not that his body popped with them, but he hadn't lacked any details. In fact he'd been molded just perfect. A flash back jolted through her mind of Blayne when she'd watched him work when he was alive. Blayne's muscles had always remained small, but his son sure gained something from the time span. As he stood up a devious thought crossed her mind. Sure the boy was a human, and younger than her at that..but, he was PART of Blayne wasn't he...? Yes, Blayne's 'blood', er, ecto most certainly should flow through him. Those eyes and that smile so much like his fathers. What if she tried to get with him...? Right now everyone still.. pretty much trusted her, oohh, indeed..! This could work out nicely if he accepted her..! Then in a sense she would be with Blayne by being with him. She just HAD to try...! A sensation tingled up her arms as she glanced at the boys eyes.

"Whats it look like we're doing...? We're obviously building this machine, and let me tell you, if you screw up ONE little part of it I'll personally see to your crossing over!" Azriel defensively pointed at her with the wrench in his hand.

"I...I didn't have any intention on doing that..." Fiona blushed lightly as she watched him wipe the sweat off of his forehead. Though she watched how he shimmered in the light. What an attitude too..! She loved it. He was strong and forceful, yet still some how, gentle and almost vulnerable. She grinned to herself as she floated on off and giggled to herself. "Good luck with your...machine big boy..!"

Azriel irked an eyebrow and the corner of his lip followed in suit as he shuddered at the sheer thought of what she could've been thinking. Even Casper tried his best not to get sick as he too shuddered from the grotesque way she'd uttered those words.

Later on that evening when Rin arrived Azriel escorted her on inside and showed her to her room. "I hope you'll like this room..! I uh, I picked it out for ya..." Azriel grinned and blushed a little.

"It's great..!" Rin smiled as she sat down her back pack. "So you promised me I'd see a real ghost... When do I get to see it...??" Eagerly she wandered over to Azriel and smirked. Part of her didn't believe it was real, but she decided she'd humor him.

"Well, Right now if you'd like..! Casper, Feel free to show yourself.." Smugly Azriel smiled to himself as Casper appeared.

"Hello..! My names Casper, it's a pleasure to meet you Rin!" Smiling widely he held out his hand and grabbed a hold of hers. Rin just stared with her jaw dropped in disbelief. Part of her was now frightened, and the other part was just simply amazed. This one seemed to be nice though so she figured she could get over the fear. "Looks like I left her kinda speechless..." Sheepishly Casper laughed and pulled away his hand. Rin just continued to stare and pointed at Casper as she looked to Azriel who just laughed at her reaction to him. For some reason it just amused him to no end to find out that she'd really been scared that whole time. Rin raced behind Azriel and hid as she continued pointing.

"T-that's a..a..!" Rin swallowed and stared wide-eyed at Azriel. Azriel sighed heavily as he ruffled her hair and laughed. He really hadn't expected her to act like this at all. Though it was really cute and some how made him feel special, though he worried now how she'd react if she found out that he was a ghost himself, well, partially.

"Yes, that's a ghost... He's also my cousin. Yes, he's family... and no he won't hurt you." laughing Azriel pulled her close and pointed to the hall. "Also I'd like you to meet, My Uncle Stretch, Uncle Fatso and my Father...Stinkie. " He grinned a little nervously as they all appeared before them. Slowly Rin turned and looked at him and then back at the Trio, then back at him.

"Okay... This is thee WEIRDEST dream I've ever had. I'm SO putting this in my journal." Rin mumbled and rubbed her head. "I don't... understand... how can they... be...?"

"Trust me...! They're very real and very much related. They all died before I was born and have been haunting here. Something about unfinished business keeps them tied to this manor. Pretty neat actually..!" Azriel laughed and winked. "Their names are ... nick names they've chosen as ghosts. Seeing as ghosts are supposed to be Scary and all. Don't worry they won't hurt you... but if they bother you enough with annoying questions, feel free to suck them up inside the vacuum..!" Smiling he handed Rin a hand held. That's when he noticed Fiona come in. "Oh yeah...there's uh... one more... This is... Fiona. She's a friend of my fathers.." His voice trailed off and stopped really sounding happy. "Oh, oh wait, there's one more named Ghastly, and I uhm, I'm going to go now and get cleaned up...! Haha...I uh... y'know..Promised I'd take one every Wednesday... and WELL here it is..!"

"But...I uh...! Er.." Rin held a hand out after him as she watched him flee and panicked. "Heheh... Well it's... nice... to meet all of you! " The girls knees rattled with fright as she looked them all over. Stretch chuckled and moved in closer to her.

"Don't worry about it doll, We won't hurt ya's! Yer our little mans big crush... We promised we wouldn' do nothin' to ya's... tonight." Stretch and Fatso rolled out their laughter as the flew off. They'd keep a watch over the kid while Azriel was away. After all they wanted to make sure she wasn't really some kind of theif or anything. Fiona appeared uninterested in much and just shrugged and floated off. Though deep inside it bothered her so much that the girl seemed to have an attachment to Azriel. This frustrated Fiona to no end though no matter she still had the upper hand. There was an advantage she had over Rin, or so she thought, she was a woman while Rin was still a pint-sized runt. There was so much more that she could offer to Azriel than Rin could, especially where experience played a part in. It hadn't seemed so but she knew the ways to get to a 'man'.

Meanwhile Azriel had slipped into the shower and washed himself off mainly using water only. The poor kid gained his mothers allergy to soap, but at least insisted on taking a shower here and there. Quietly he stared off at the wall as he watered down his long locks of hair. He pondered to himself about how Rin would've reacted if he told her he was partly ghost. This thought bothered him over and over again. Would she think that he's a freak? "Of course she would. Who wouldn't...? Other than my Uncle... I haven't even told my parents..." Closing his eyes tightly he sighed and just enjoyed the hot water as it traveled over his flesh. As Fiona passed by the restroom her eyes widened as she listened in and grinned to herself. Well now, Azriel had finally managed to get alone and what a perfect spot for him to be. Just where she wanted him in a vulnerable state. Somewhere he couldn't escape just on his own. So like the snake she is she slithered into the restroom and propped herself nicely up against the wall as she stared at the shower. It amused her to some degree that unlike his father, Azriel liked to take showers, something which she always had to beg Blayne to do when they did anything.

Azriel continued to shower for a few minutes more having not wanted to keep Rin waiting any longer than she had to. When he figured he was clean enough he promptly turned off the water. Sighing he stared down at the bottom of the tub as he pulled back the shower curtain and started to step out. When he looked up he immediately tossed himself back against the wall of the shower. "AAAHH, SHIT!!" The boy clenched his hands on the wall as he stared at her frightened of what she had planned. With all that he witnessed first hand from her as he grew up he knew that she was a wild card and couldn't be trusted in the slightest of ways. "W-What the hell do you want!?" Azriel demanded to know.

"Tsk, tsk, such language Azriel...! I should tell your father how dirty your mouth is with those words." Fiona giggled and blushed as she looked him over from head to toe. "Speaking of your father... It's definitely true that you are a McFadden... with that kind of build...!" She grinned evilly at him a little and batted her eyelashes as she floated closer. In turn Azriel looked down and blushed deep red, especially when the specter placed herself only inches from his face and body. "You know... I never truly noticed how much of a 'man' you were until earlier today..! So mentally grown up and so... strong.." Azriel's eyes furrowed up as his mouth gaped open at her. The poor kid couldn't believe what she spewed from her mouth at him. How he had some CHOICE words for her right about now, but knowing how ruthless she was he instead bit his lip. After all as it were he was a little TOO open for something painful had she wanted.

"You know, I like 'em nice and scared... stiff.." Fiona cackled as she smiled slyly to him and trailed her fingers from his chest on downwards.

Azriel panicked as her hands lowered more and more, "GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!! Get away from me!! I said get away!!" If he had to he'd turn into a ghost himself just to get the heck out of there, however, he wouldn't have to.

Rin at that moment raced in and aimed the hand-held at her Fiona and narrowed her eyes at her. "HE SAID GET AWAY, YOU, HAG!" with that Rin pressed the button on the vacuum and sucked her right up into it. The whole time Fiona cried out and tried to get away, though before she'd been fully sucked up she vowed to pay that girl back for this. Rin stared at the vacuum for a moment, after she did it her hands still shook from being so scared. "A...Are you okay...??" Looking up at Azriel finally Rin's eyes widened and she dropped the vacuum to the floor as she covered her mouth. Having been focused on getting Fiona, Rin had payed no attention to the fact that Azriel had been naked until now.

"RIN! HAHA, That was awesome..!! Thank you...!!" Smiling widely Azriel raced over to her and hugged onto her tightly. "Thank you... Thank you SO so much...! I would've been in BIG trouble had you not shown up there. I ... I don't know why but I just... I froze. I don't understand it.. I.. I froze.. Normally I'm more I don't know, Direct and stand up for myself.. but I... Er, Rin...?" Azriel raised an eyebrow as he looked from her expression to where her eyes followed. "GAAH-HAAAH..!!" Swiftly Azriel grabbed himself up a towel and placed it around his waist. "Oh man..I uh... Hahaha... HNgh.. I'm.. I'm sorry about that.. I.. uh..." Rin just continued to stare until she fainted her face still filled with blush. "R-Rin...? RIN?? Ohhhh man!" Slapping a hand to his forehead the boy turned invisible having been so embarrassed and emotionally stressed. What else could he do...? At that moment he felt like he wanted to disappear, much like what had happened when he was a young boy..

Quickly he dressed himself and cleaned up his mess. When he had finished he carried her to her room and placed her upon her bed. Quietly he sighed again as he remained invisible for a few moments and rubbed his arm. The poor thing was still just too embarrassed by what had happened there. Dizzy from having fainted Rin slowly sat up in her bed and held her head. She wondered just how she had gotten there. Had Azriel carried her there...? Why'd he leave her all alone, it was the last thing she'd wanted right now...! In fact she was worried about him. Soon she would be answered as Azriel finally returned to being visible and then human. The boy stared at her face to face and frowned as he walked closer and closer to her. Confused Rin just stared at him with her jaw dropped, "O...Ozzie...? What's...going on here...?"

"The truth is... I'm human, but, I... I'm also part ghost. I was born this way. I gained my powers around 5 years old and my Uncle taught me everything about how to use them. I've always hidden them from everybody, even my parents... All I've wanted was to fit in. The last thing I wanted was Mom or anyone else to treat me special..! I hope you don't think that I'm a...freak..." His voice trailed off quietly as he placed his hand on hers. "After what you just did for me... this is the least I could do for you.. let you see me for how I really am." Quietly Azriel hung his head and waited for her to say something awful. At first the poor girl pondered if she was still asleep or not but as Azriel showed her his Ghostly form again she knew she wasn't.

"I... I uh... I think it's weird... but I... I don't think you're a freak.." Rin shifted her eyes as she pulled her hand from him and rubbed it. "At least that explains why you disappeared a lot at school when we were younger..."

"Oh don't even remind me. I was always punished for that, and it was an accident every time. I really hadn't done it on purpose... I just couldn't control it." The kid explained as he gazed into her eyes.

"Well...after seeing you like I did a little bit ago, I guess... I could be your friend still. I mean, that was pretty embarrassing for you and now this is... Well, this is hard for you..." Slowly Rin scooted closer to him and now batted her eyelashes at him. "In fact... I... I ... wouldn't mind becoming... more than that, We could work on it... " Gently Rin kissed his cheek. Azriel simply blushed and turned invisible again as he grinned widely.


	16. Home Bound

Elsewhere in the Manor that night Stinkie and Melle had searched EVERYWHERE for his special shirt. Much to their dismay it couldn't be found anywhere. "Dang it!! I know it couldna grown legs and walked off!! I nevuh put it anywhere but he'e...!!" Stinkie frowned as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "I... I really wanted t'cuddle ya's close tonoight...! Dang it, we jus' make up and da darn thing disappears...!! It ain' fair!!" With his eyes fixated on the floor Stinkie was about ready to cry. It wasn't just because he was sad, but frustrated at the same time. Melle was rather disappointed too but, she smiled warmly at him and placed an arm around his shoulder. Slowly he looked up at her and his eyebrows raised. "We've gotta find it..."

"Aaaww, Stinkie I ... I don't know what to say... uhm, Maybe we can look for it tomorrow...? I know you looked forward to this, and I did too but, we'll start out fresh tomorrow and see where it goes from there ok?" Melle leaned over and kissed him gently. Stinkie kissed back but looked at her unsure at first but then nodded. It bothered him to leave her alone like this now that they patched things over. "So, on another subject...! What do you think of Azriel's little Rin there?" Melle giggled and covered her mouth. "I think those two are just so cute.."

"Heheh, Yep...! Dat kid sure know how t'pick 'em..! Jus' loike me.. Cute an' Short..!" With that Stinkie laughed and messed up Melle's hair.

"A-AUGH!! Oh you... what's THAT supposed to mean!?" Grabbing her pillow Melle laughed and swatted at Stinkie with it. "Ooohh! C'mere...!"

"HAHAHA, Dun think so gally, Hehehe..!! But I'll see ya in da moinin'...SHORTY!!" Chuckling Stinkie darted off through the wall and towards his brothers room. Melle tossed the pillow at the door and of course she missed but it made her feel better that she at least had tossed it at him. That night the two slept in their separate beds, it dawned on them both memories of when they first fell in love but were forced to sleep in separate rooms. Though for Stinkie those dreams carried farther back to when he was alive. Again the ghost had been shoved into the world of his past life. Mysteriously his hand was pulled along by the 'Emma' girl, as she jumped into a pile of hay with him. The two laughed and layed there for 10 minutes until Fiona showed up.

"Blayne McFadden, Shouldn't you be doing your chores...? Honestly, what is with you and gettin' yourself into all these dirty situations..? You always let that girl lead you around..! She's blockin' your workin..! Don't you know your brothers need you right now?" Fiona looked rather sour towards Emma.

"D'aw Fiona, Dere's nuttin' wrong wit a little fun..! Besoides, I needed a little break...! Dat sun is so hot out t'day... Heh, I dun even get how you can stand it in dem kinds a dresses y'wear." Blayne explained, "So what'd y'want anyways...?"

In his dream Fiona explained about a party and how she wanted him to attend. Blayne had accepted but later on when he'd found out Emma hadn't been invited he declined. Instead Blayne left the party and searched out Emma. When he found her the two goofed off in the mud and even the river. The dream then shifted to show Stinkie that the next day Blayne and Emma had made love in the barn. The thing he hadn't expected to see was Fiona who'd watched a little from the distance then darted off distraught. The dream then shifted gears and once again Emma called out for help from him. "H-GGNH... gah..E-Em... ma.. E-Ehm...EMMA!" Sitting up in bed Stinkie gasped and looked around. He was faced with Stretch and Ghastly who just glanced at each other and then him.

"Who...?" Stretch's voice demanded in a frightened tone almost.

"A-Ah...uh...N-No one... Just.. some weird dream..! Pfft, Musta ate too many beans fa dinnuh! Heheheh, I...I'm goin' back...t'bed..!" Stinkie swallowed as he layed back down.

"... He's startin' t'remembuh again... on 'is own." Stretch frowned and looked at Ghastly with a serious tone. "I NEVUH told him about ...her..."

"Why not...!?" Ghastly stared at Stretch unable to believe he hadn't told his brother about this since the beginning.

"...Abigail, what happened t'her ruined him... Dat's the day 'e changed.." Stretch pointed to his throat. "It pained 'im dat badly..." Neither of them knew that Stinkie had heard that whole thing as he stared off at the wall and pretended to sleep. Though now his mind raced with thoughts. What had his brother meant by that?! What changed...? Why...? What pained him that badly...? Who was this Emma...?? It appeared to him now that he'd have to find out on his own. If his brother knew and hadn't told him, he definitely wouldn't tell him if he asked. It angered him a little to know that his brother with held information from him. Though if it pained him so much, he understood why, but, still it irritated him to know he wasn't trusted.

The next day came and everything had seemed normal. Stinkie tried his best all day to act as if nothing had bothered him, even if it had. Both him and Melle searched all day trying to find his shirt though there was no trace of it anywhere. Even his brothers, Dr. Harvey and even Ghastly helped them look. The thing couldn't be found anywhere. Dr. Harvey reassured them that he'd get his friend to make another for them. Though it'd take a few days to get there. The couple agreed it was alright, they had no other choice. Rin and Azriel's day had gone off without a problem in sight. The two laughed and talked about what'd happened the night before. At the end of the day like normal Azriel dropped off Rin at her mothers house. "W-Wel I'll uh... I'll... see ya later..er, well, Tomorrow.." Azriel blushed as he placed on the helmet and smiled after her. He waved at her mother Ebony who watched from the porch.

"Yeah, See ya...hmn... B-bye.." Rin quickly kissed him on his lips and skipped off towards her mother happily.

Azriel's face turned beet red as he pulled out of the drive way and took off hollering, "YEE-HAW!!" Both Rin and her mother Ebony laughed and walked into their house. None of them noticed they had been followed. Fiona glared at Rin and her mother as she watched Azriel drive off. She waited until he was out of sight then moved in for her attack on the small family. It only took Azriel around 15 minutes to get home from Rin's house. The boys head was up in the clouds as he stared up at the sky and smiled to himself. Humming he parked his bike and hopped off of it as he strolled inside the Manor. "I'm home...!" His voice echoed through the house.

"Welcome home, Azriel..." Fiona floated there and grinned at the boy.. She'd already been out and done the damaged that had been needed.

"GRAH, UH, MOOOOM!! Where are you!?" Azriel backed away from her and swallowed. When he heard his mothers voice come from the Library he rushed towards it. He sighed with relief as he greeted her in the TV room. Both Melle and Fatso had been placed on the couch as they watched the news. "Hey! .. .Haha, I'm home... Where's Uncle Stretch and Dad...?" He raised an eyebrow at them.

"Oh they flew out to grab some snacks. While you were on your way home did you hear a loud BOOM or anything??" Melle questioned at him. Azriel tapped his chin and nodded.

"Yeah I did, I wondered what the heck it could've been! Are they talking about it??" Quickly Azriel looked at the screen. His eyes widened when he seen that it was a house that had exploded. "WHOA!! ...Someone's house blew up?! That's... Th-that's..." His hands started shaking as a shiver traveled up his spine. "M-mom... T-that's... THAT'S RIN'S HOUSE!! Oh my god, RRRRIIIIIN!" The boy hadn't wasted a second as he darted out of the house and jumped back on his Motorcycle. Tears filled his eyes as he whipped his way through traffic. "Rin, Rin... Oh PLEASE be okay...! PLEASE, don't let her be..." Being the concerned mother she was Melle sent Fatso after him to make sure that he'd be okay. There was no way she'd be able to get through that traffic in time to catch up with her son who she knew would be rather reckless right now. When he arrived Azriel jumped off his bike and raced towards the first cop he found. "W-WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM?! W-Where are they?!"

"Whoa, whoa, Slow down boy, where are who?" The officer questioned.

"THEM!!" Freaked out Azriel pointed at the house, "Where are they...?? Where...?" His eyes filled with tears as he followed the Officers hand to the Ambulance. "Oh... Oh...ngh... Are they in there?! C-Can I speak to them!? PLEASE, PLEASE, my girlfriends in there!! I .. I ..." He didn't need to say anything more as the doors of the Ambulance opened and Rin popped her head out from behind the door. "RIN!!" Quickly he squeezed her to him as tightly as he could and cried as he placed a hand on the back of her head. "Thank God, Thank God you're okay...!!"

"Oh Ozziiiee..!" Rin buried her face into Azriel's neck and cried as she clung tightly to him. Ebony looked out from the Ambulance and smiled warmly at Azriel. She was so happy to see that her daughter had someone who loved her so much. "W-We don't... we don't have a home anymore..! I...What're we going to do...?!"

"Y-You can stay with my family! The manor is HUUUGGE , I, I don't see why there'd be a problem.. Just... I .. How'd it happen anyways??" Frowning Azriel walked with Rin and her mother to his Motorcycle.

"Well we heard this clicking noise like a gas leak, and we noticed the line had been cut...! This female ghost appeared and tossed a match and the next thing I knew my mother flew us out the window..." Rin explained.

"A female ghost...?! ...WAIT, SHE FLEW you out the window?!" Azriel looked at Ebony.

"Heheh, Y-Yeah, I'm a...a..ghost. Rin's my...adopted daughter...?" Ebony rubbed her arm lightly. "I'd kept it a secret all these years because I wanted a normal life for myself, and for my daughter. I missed being alive if you can understand that..?"

"Yeah, sure..! Anything's possible. Hmn, Though the female ghost... AUGH, it HAD to be FIONA..." Azriel growled and kicked the curb as he cursed over and over in his head. "Well I don't have... enough room for everyone on my bike as it stands... "

"OH!! I could help!" Fatso finally appeared out of nowhere both Rin and Ebony were shocked to see him. Azriel just laughed and grinned. He had hoped his mother had chased one of his Uncles or even his father after him for this. "I uh... I wouldn't mind carrying this lovely lady back to the manor...myself..."Reaching out Fatso grabbed Ebony's hand and kissed it. Biting her lower lip Ebony giggled and looked at her Daughter and Azriel.

"Sounds like a plan...!" With that Azriel winked and hopped onto his bike. "Have fun with her Unc..." He laughed and started on towards Whipstaff with Rin. Once everyone had been greeted they discussed about who would sleep where and for how long they could stay. "Alright, Rin can sleep in my room..! I don't mind sharing my bed... I don't want her to be sleeping alone right now anyways.. I.."

"OH-Hooo little man, I know whatcha up to... Don'tcha think yer movin' a lil' too fast on da ghoul..?" Stinkie grinned and elbowed his son gently.

"AAAAUGH, DAD!! I...I didn't mean, NO, I... Just trust me, I swear I won't do anything! You can even watch us if you want...I don't care! Just... I think it'd be better this way. She trusts and knows me... and her mother could have her own room. It'd just be till the room is fixed anyways..." Smacking his forehead Azriel pleaded with his father.

"I agree with Azriel. Normally I'd be a little bit uncertain of these sort of things but, Azriel is rather mature for his age. Also, You can feel free to live here as long as you'd like Ebony. We have plenty of space and it'd be no trouble." Dr. Harvey concluded the issue which the others went along with rather well. Except for Fiona of course who disliked and despised the very thought.

"Well, I won't stay here for free! I'll become the new cook. Cooking is my ultimate favorite thing to do. I specialize in deserts! In fact, that's what I run on the weekends when I'm not teaching at school! A Bakery that is. "Ebony blushed and clasped her hands together as she looked at Dr. Harvey.

"A bakery!? Really?? I used to have one of them too when I was alive... I bet your pies taste magnificent, much like your compection looks.." Fatso went out of his way as he attempted to charm her. "Though you look familiar, have I seen you before...?" The spook questioned as he started off on his own thing with her.

Once things had settled down for the night Rin and Azriel moved on downstairs to the lab where he and Casper continued to work on the Lazarus. The three of them kept each other company through the whole thing. By 2AM They'd finally finished the entire machine and stood back and looked at their finished product. "Well, it's finally finished. Tons of hard work has finally payed off with this thing... Now all that's left is that mixture." Azriel sighed and placed an arm around Rin's shoulder.

"Yeah, that's the part we never figured out... what the last ingredient was.." Casper frowned as he floated over to a table and placed his head into his hands. "We tried everything we could think of..."

"That's alright, We'll try it all again! Just to make sure that we haven't missed anything!" Azriel tapped his chin a little. "But for now... let's get to bed shall we...?" The three agreed on that much and worked their way upstairs.


	17. Pushing the Limits

Over the next few days things appeared to be alright. Except for with Stinkie who seemed worried now more than ever. The guy had trouble sleeping and there were memories that flooded his mind that he just couldn't shake. So everyday he slipped away for a short amount of time and sorted through the boxes in the attic. Old clothes that he'd found like his over-alls he stared at and frowned as he wondered why he hadn't remembered them sooner than these dreams..! "Dey're so old... yet, dey look da same way I left 'em..." Putting aside the clothes he continued to look for boxes anything filled with pictures. "Where da heck are dey?!" He growled in frustration as he folded his arms over his chest. "Dey're not he'e...where dey should be..!"

"I...I could help you.." A voice sounded from behind him. "But, only if you'll help me out in return." Casper gazed up at his Uncle. Stinkie couldn't believe it! That was the last person had expected to know, but then again...

"Well, dat depends on whatcha want help wit... kiddo.." Moving in closer Stinkie looked over his Nephew noting the sincerity there. Normally he loved to pick on the kid but right now it was too dire of a situation, at least it felt like it needed to be done now. It just couldn't wait, something pushed him to look for it.

"All I want in return is for you to help Azriel and I to... finish the Lazarus formula.. The elixir. You were with my Dad when he created it...by accident... So, You might be able to help us, once you find what you're looking for..." Casper stared up at him and looked rather hopeful. Stinkie bit his lip and thought on that long and hard. There'd already been so much freaking tragedy that had happened over that darned machine. Still the current situation proved to be more important than the past one's had been, well, in a way.

"Foine. I need ta foind alla da pictures dat were taken of a gal named Emma...! Anythin' I need it... I keep havin' dis reoccurin' dream 'bout her. I can't make any sense about it except dat she wants me ta save her from something...! But, I... I don't know... why..." Frowning Stinkie looked towards Casper who'd started looking. Tossing things from side to side Casper finally located one of the boxes he'd watched Stretch and Fatso hide-away while they were still alive.

"AHA! I think I found it...!! Here...!" Holding out the box to his Uncle, Casper floated over to him. "This should be what you're looking for..." Quietly Casper backed up away from his Uncle a little as he watched him open the box. Inside it were all sorts of pictures of the girl who looked like Melle. His eyebrows furrowed upwards as he sorted through them and found some of them together and a very annoyed looking Fiona close by or in the background. Closer to the back is where things turned ugly and he pulled out a clip that stated the girl had been shot. "We never found out who did it though... It was down near the old stream."

Closing his eyes tightly Stinkie cried silently and touched the photo's. "I was... I was supposed t'marry her..I I remember I went out and I purchased a ring t'propose dat day...an' when I was on my way home wit Sloane from workin'.. W-we got da news and I...was so enraged and saddened... I screamed so loudly, plus da cryin'..I ...I ruined my voice... Oh Emma... I lost it all dat day, I just kinda stopped carin' until ...latuh wit Fiona..." He grabbed his head. "What's dis all mean?! Why does she want me to remembuh... Why does she look so much like Melle...?! What's she troyin' t'tell me..??"

"Well, Uh..." Casper tried to think though he really didn't now himself. Though since he had regained his memory a long time ago he'd also wondered why this was.

"DAT'S because Melle IS Emma, DUH." Stretch rolled his eyes as he puffed on his Cigar. The specter had watched them just for a little while, but he decided it'd be better if he just came clean about everything. It'd be less hassle for him if his brother just knew. He'd thought long and hard about whether to do it or not but ultimately, Ghastly talked him into it. Casper and Stinkie both just stared at the lengthy ghost as they wondered if they were now in trouble. Sighing Stretch grabbed up the box and frowned as he shook his head. " Dere were a few things we didn' tell ya's. After you died an' Fatso and I confronted yer killer... Chad, He told us dat he'd not only killed you but Emma as well."

"WHAT?! DAT... DAT..." Stinkie's eyes boiled over as he heard that, if he would've known there wouldn't have been any holding him back from his meeting with Dash.

"We also didn' tell ya dat when Emma died, she was... pregnant.. " Stretch's voice trailed off and frowned as he looked away from his brother.

"SHE WAS WHAT!? ...Y-You mean her an' I were supposed ta...h-have a... b-back den... an'...??" Tears poured out of Stinkie's eyes as he grabbed onto his brothers arms. "B-but, you said dat Melle is Emma... H...how...?"

"Don't freak out Bro... Dhere' s no need for ya's t'do it now. Anyways, Da way I see it, is dat Emma would've been a ghost much like us if she hadn't a been pregnant. However, she never really even crossed over either. Instead... because she was carrying a baby, she was instead reborn in it's place. Though that baby wouldn' just disappear, oh no, it'd just go back ta where it'd always been..dormant in it's mothers belly... until da time was right dat is. You an her of course had yer fun... and now...Azriel was born. It would explain why da kid ain' normal..." Stretch finally revealed Azriel's secret.

"W-whatta ya mean... he ain't normal!?" The look on Stinkie's face changed to that of an offense. "My boy is as normal as da next kid...! In fact smahter...!"

"STINK, Y'dun even KNOW yer own kid dat well! Your son hasn't told ya da biggest secret dat he's had for da past 11 years." Stinkie just stared at his brother as he listened in closely. "Your son... Can change from being a human into a ghost. He can be just like you an' me are RIGHT now. I figured dat Azriel... perhaps generated dis way because da old baby and da new one... merged. So yer son could technically be 'reborn', just like his mother. Dat'd explain why dis whole time he's also been a little closuh t'Melle den you.." Finally Stretch put out his Cigar in a nearby ash tray.

"M-my... my boy i...is paht...g-ghost...?? He nevuh told me...?! How'd you know...?!" Worried that his son really hadn't trusted him so much Stinkie frowned at his brother.

"Pfft, I discovered it by accident one day, from dhere on I promised t'keep it a secret. Though, I think nows an important time t'tell ya's I guess. My point is Bro... You've got yer Emma... and You've got yer baby... Just like you should've had in da first place. You two have always been attracted to each othuh. I nevuh told ya cause I just worried about ya gettin' hurt again... Though you bettuh watch it...or you might just lose 'em again. At least..I think dat MIGHT be what yer dreams tellin' ya's..." Stretch was definitely the eldest of the three, but it didn't mean that he knew everything for sure, though he attempted to sound as if he did. After all he could have easily competed in an I.Q. test with J.T. when he was still alive.

"Where is he now!?" Stinkie demanded to know as he looked between Stretch and Casper.

"He should be down in the lab trying to mix the potions.. We've worked on it for days!" Casper pointed towards the floor. "It's why I asked for your... help.." He couldn't finish his sentence as Stinkie dashed through the floor boards to find his Son. When he arrived there he looked around then watched as his boy mixed and matched the ingredients trying to figure out the last piece.

"Azriel...!" Stinkie's voice echoed as he bolted to his son. When he reached him he pulled him close and hugged him as tightly as he could. Needless to say Azriel looked rather confused about the whole thing. He wasn't sure what he should make of it. "Oh Ozzie, I'm sorry... I'm sorry dat I ignored ya's, I nevuh meant to..! It was an accident... I'm sorry dat I was so stupid... I jus'.. I .. I was bein' blinded...! I love you an' yer Ma more den anythin' in da woild...! W-With out you two I think I'd be lost all ovuh again.. Dun you evuh hide anythin' from me again EITHUH, Tell me whatcha goin' through..."

The boy stared with his goggles on his face and the potions in his hands as his father hugged him. With his eyebrows furrowed up he wondered just what made his father start spewing those words out. "Dad..." Setting down the potions he swallowed and stared up at him. "... Y...you mean, you...KNOW??"" Azriel frowned a little and rubbed his arm. He REALLY hoped this hadn't meant he'd be treated all special now.

"Yea'... yer Uncle told me a little bit ago.. Can I.. uh... Can... I see...?" Curiously Stinkie moved in closer. Part of him didn't believe what he'd heard. Though if it was true he figured that'd be the coolest thing ever! Then if he wanted his son could join them on the scare raids...! Though of course he wouldn't do it EVERY night like he used to.

"Well.. I .hmn, sure.." Focusing on his energy Azriel closed his eyes and within seconds turn into his ghostly form before his father. . "See...? "

Stinkie stared in disbelief as he looked him over from head to tail. "D-DAT'S... your...!" He laughed the second he noticed that his son had the same kind of rings around his eyes that he did. "You got eyes like moine! Hahaha, Wow..! So you can do dis too...??" Shoving his hand through the table he wiggled it around.

"Haha, Dad, that's a BABY trick..! I can go through walls, objects, I can go invisible, I can have a 'melt down', I can morph, and do almost everything that you can! Yes, I can even Fly..!" Azriel folded his arms.

Though both his and his father's attention was turned to that of Stretch and Fatso who rattled off, "You Can Fly,You Can Fly, You Can Fllllyyy!" Which of course made Stinkie laugh rather hard while Azriel just felt rather embarrassed even if he had laughed too. The Trio grouped together and grinned at Azriel widely.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you and your ballads!" Azriel laughed and shook his head. "I need to get back to work now. I've got no time to goof around yet... These potions have to be finished soon..! I just know they have to be and don't ask me how I know I just do.." The Trio glanced at each other and then to Azriel and grinned.

"We'll be glad t'help ya's out Ozzie... Just' tell us what t'do..!" Stretch grinned a little wider as they surrounded the boy and listened in closely.

Meanwhile else where in the Manor Casper had finally decided to go talk with Dr. Harvey about what he had planned. This was something that needed to be done before he attempted it. He wanted to okay it with him first of all. Quietly he entered into the library and watched Dr. Harvey as he worked over his papers from the sessions that'd gone on that day. Slowly he raised a hand towards him as he approached but then slowly retracted it as he frowned. He worried what Dr. Harvey would say about all of this. Would the Doctor like the idea...? Would he be against it...? This is something he pondered over and over again inside of his head. Just as he was about ready to speak, Dr. Harvey spoke up instead, "C'mon Casper you know you can talk to me about anything. I'm always here for you and everyone." Dr. Harvey smiled as he slowly looked over his shoulder at him.

"Heheh, Y-Yeah, That's true.." Casper smiled softly as he planted himself down carefully on the desk. "I guess I... I just have something I've really wanted to ask you... and, I ... I've wondered how you'd react to it. You see I'm, I'm planning on trying to become a human again and I just... I wanted to know that if, or when I do, would you let me ask for Kat's hand...?" Quickly he braced himself for a rejection notice. It would be the worst answer he could have received and he feared it the most. Dr. Harvey looked at him seriously a moment then slowly played with his pencil as he thought this over.

"Y'know Casper, Uhhh. Since we first arrived here I knew that there was something special. Something that could feel like home for both Kat and I. I hoped that by moving to this town she'd be able to find a friend and I'd be able to find my wife. I prayed for that day in and out. I've always wanted Kat to be happy with whatever she did. I've always tried to keep the best for her and I. When she met you and you became her friend, that is ... THEE best thing that could've ever happened to her. When you and her became friends I watched her whole life turn around and change, and for the better! You have always been there for her through everything that she's needed, everything that I've needed. ... I got my wish to see my wife, and she got her wish for a friend... because of you leading us here. So I guess what I'm saying is that, I think that it's about time that your wish now came true..." Dr. Harvey's words trailed off a moment as he smiled.

As Casper listened in closely he smiled warmly. Dr. Harvey always had nothing but kind words to say to everyone. He didn't think that what he'd done for them had really meant that much. It touched him to see just how much he'd managed to make the Harvey's smile. As Dr. Harvey uttered out the last sentence Casper's eyes widened as he listened very closely to what he had to say. "Y-You don't mean...that...I...?" There was a look of hope in his eyes that shined ever so clearly.

"Yes, You can Marry Kat if you wish. I feel that she couldn't be happier with anyone other than you. After all... there's a reason why she's stayed here and single for so long.. hmn?" A wide smile appeared on Dr. Harvey's face as he looked at the young ghost.

"Oh Dr. Harvey, Thank you! Thank you...!! You've gotta promise me though that you'll be there for it! I wanna make sure you don't skip off to some session and miss it! " Casper grinned and held out his hand to shake his.

"It's a Deal, I promise I won't miss it.." Dr. Harvey pulled Casper close and hugged him tightly. "Now, Go finish that mixture. My Daughter's waited on this wedding for a long time I think." Casper just laughed and smiled as he returned to the depths of the lab to help the others work on that potion. Rin and Ebony even joined in on it having wanted to help. Melle would've LOVED to have been down there helping out. That is if she hadn't been stuck at her studio and trying to finish her drawings. As she sketched away she hadn't yet noticed as Fiona silently watched her and grinned evilly. Now was the time! She'd waited far too long for this moment. Things had started to go out of her control. It was time for her to seize that control again..! All she had to do was wait only a little more and she'd have Melle right where she'd wanted...!

"Augh this is too much... I wonder if Dr. Harvey has time to talk... I'd like to tell him about that dream again. It just keeps bugging me.." Finally Melle tossed her pencil behind her as she yawned and walked down the hall way. With her arms placed behind her head she stared up at the ceiling and sighed. It bothered her that she hadn't managed to talk with Stinkie very much that day. She wanted to tell him about the dream as well. As she approached the steps she gently held onto the railing as she walked down them.

"Finally..." Fiona muttered and cackled as she flew with all her might at Melle and PUSHED her as hard as she could off from the stairs. The girl had been at least 9 steps away from the ground when she'd been pushed.

"A-AAH...!" Melle's eyes widened and reached to grab onto something. As she fell she stared in clear view at Fiona. The first thing Melle hit was the bottom two steps before she 'bounced' and rolled off onto the floor. Fiona just laughed to herself as she dashed through a wall to stay out of sight. Dr. Harvey having heard the scream raced to find out what had happened. Needless to say he panicked and quickly made his way over to Melle's side.

"MELLE!! MELLE!?" When he noticed the blood that came from the corner of her mouth he quickly screamed for help, then pulled out his cell phone to call the Ambulance. Everyone who was a ghost quickly arrived up to the main level as fast as their Ecto could carry them. When Stinkie seen what had happened all he could do was scream...

"N-NO... NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOO!!" 


	18. Dr Harvey

Days would pass at the hospital while everyone waited for Melle to wake up. Kat or Dr. Harvey always remained at her side, and if it wasn't them Azriel and Stinkie would. After all the fleshies all either had work or school so that left the Trio, Casper, Ghastly and them to watch over her. It was around 11PM on the 4th night of Melle being out cold when she had finally woke up. The first thing Melle noticed were the sounds of beeping. The sound irritated her as she slowly and weakly opened her eyes. Quietly she grunted as she slowly turned her gaze to her right side. There sitting in the moonlight of the chair was Azriel with his head bent over as he cried with his hands on his head. Melle slowly furrowed her eyebrows as she tried to figure out just what had happened. It was then that it dawned on her, she'd been pushed off the steps by Fiona..!The first thing she noticed when she tried to talk was that it hurt horribly. "Ahz... HNGH..."Gently Melle had reached out for his hand. Having heard the beginning of his name Azriel looked up and then Gasped.

"M-MOM! Mom!! You're awake!! O..Oh Mom.. !!" Azriel quickly grabbed her hand and kissed it as he cried into it. "Mom... Mom...D-Dad's here too.. H-He went to get me a drink and I.. oh Mom..." Finally he had smiled after 4 straight days of having frowned and worried. "I...I wish we could ask what happened... but you can't speak. I know you may want to but you can't, or shouldn't. Your ribs are broken and your back even had to be aligned. You hit your head really badly and, they also said that your leg had been twisted.. So whatever you do, just lay still and relax.."

Melle just stared up at her son tiredly and groaned in pain. Her eyes filled with tears as she realized she even had an oxygen thing on. "...Sti...nk...ie.." Azriel was just about ready to go get his father when he entered into the room with the hot chocolate.

'Here's ya drink, Ozzie..I hope dat it's okay... I..." Stinkie placed the cup down on the table then looked towards him and Melle. When he noticed that Melle was awake, his heart skipped a beat, if it could that was. "MELLE..!!" quickly he raced over to her side and grabbed up her hand. "Oh... sweet'eart... I'm so happy dat yer awake..!!" Gently he hugged her around her shoulders and kissed her forehead as he cried. "I...I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry dat I wasn' dhere to.. I shoulda..." Explaining Stinkie just sighed with relief and hugged Azriel close. Despite that it was painful Melle replied 'No' by shaking her head.

Later that night Azriel worked on the potions in the basement by himself while his father stayed by his mothers side. He worked hard and long on the mixture but while he couldn't figure out the one to finish the Lazarus, he had managed to partly finish one that he thought he'd need. His eyes shifted from one thing to the next as he formulated the two mixtures. Swiftly he worked to figure out the combo needed for the most important of the mixtures. At least to him it was the most important. "Well look at the little man hard at work... HRMPF... Have you figured out your last ingredients yet...?" Fiona grinned as she placed herself down onto the desk. "Why don't you take a break and have some fun with a REAL woman...?" Slowly she smirked as she tempted his Gaze with her tail.

Well she wanted his attention, she got it. Azriel slowly looked up from the potions and towards her, a look of anger and hate pierced through his eyes at hers. "A REAL woman you say...?" The boy chuckled as he grinned almost in an evil way himself as he placed the potions into a safer spot. Slowly he trailed those hands up her body as he looked over her amused expression. "Heh, THAT'S a laugh..." Coldly Azriel stated as he grabbed her by her throat and squeezed with all his might. " A REAL woman wouldn't use such sultry and slutty obstacles to get what she wants. That kind of behavior is only related to that of someone who wants attention and is mainly an attention hog. They're the kind that will lead a person like me away from someone who truly cares about them... just so they can have their way. YOU are an attention whore, and just a flat out slut by itself at this point. You're DISGUSTING and vile, and not in the complimentary sense. For all of my life I've watched as you've attempted to part my father and my mother. I've watched you try to get with my father even, and then when that hadn't worked you moved onto me. A MINOR compared to you... OH But it didn't stop there, oh no... YOU'VE even gone so far as to try and kill RIN and her mother because you're a SPOILED BRAT who couldn't get her way. You even tried to kill my MOTHER...! I KNOW it was you..."

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?! YOU WEREN'T THERE! DID YOU SEE IT!? DON'T PUT THE BLAME UNTIL YOU KNOW FOR A FACT BOY...! You preach to me like YOU'VE never done ANYTHING WRONG...!" Fiona hissed and squirmed as tears filled her eyes.

"Frankly, I don't GIVE A SHIT! I can tell it's you... I'm going to warn you RIGHT NOW. If you EVER go near my Mother or Rin again, I'll personally see to your crossing over. Oh, believe me, I WILL. I have my ways that you don't even know about WENCH! I don't know what you suffered in your life, but it's not enough to take it out on those of this life. It makes you NO BETTER than who caused your suffering...NOW, GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!!" with that Azriel tossed her away from him. Enraged by what had just happened and feeling insulted Fiona screamed and growled as she flew off through the nearest wall. In a way she feared Azriel now, she hadn't quite understood how he'd managed to hold onto her like that. Normally only another ghost could've done such a thing! That boy looked FAR from being a ghost..! This had her freaked out, had one of the Uncles played a part..!?

The next day all anyone could talk about was Melle and how she awakened. Everyone seemed so excited, but at the same time also very worried. They wondered if she had lost any of her memory from the fall and if so how bad? "I'm just wonderin' how long it'll take dat ghoul t'heal. Dem things can sometimes take weeks t'months!" Stretch tapped his fingers on the table as he listened to everyones thoughts.

"It's hard to say... But she will probably be bed ridden for a little longer. Don't expect her to just get up and start running around again." Dr. Harvey stated as he sipped the coffee from his cup.

"I'm just glad she stabilized!" Ebony giggled as she placed another pie in front of Fatso. "This big lug was getting so worked up about it that I nearly had to restock everything in the kitchen!" Blinking Fatso just grinned and blushed. Stinkie just sighed and buried his face into his arms. A part of him wanted to cry but another part told him not to. The poor guy just wanted to know what happened there. How she managed to fall so badly. Some how he kinda knew it was to do with Fiona, but then, she'd arrived at the scene just like they did. So how could it of been her...? She was a friend from so long ago. There was just so much trouble he had believing this...why?? Fiona just quietly sat there and stared on as Azriel eyed her down with a look that could turn her in her grave. The girl shuddered as she averted her eyes away from him and to the floor. Still the uncomfortable feeling of being watched bugged her. To Azriel that was something he wanted. Something he'd hoped for, he WANTED to make her feel uncomfortable. She had to be shown just how it felt to be watched the whole time.

"So... Now what..? What should we do...?" Kat questioned as she squeezed Casper's hand tightly. "I mean... We can't just keep going to the Hospital everyday. I mean I've got work and... Dad has work... Azriel has school.." Her voice trailed off.

"I'll keep going dhere...! I don't care, I'll even dress up like a fleshie! I'm good at dat... I'll stay by 'er side. I'm 'er husband aftuh all. I dun woik, it's da least dat I can do...As long as she's in dhere, NO ONE'S gonna get me t'do anythin' else..! I.. " Stinkie finally spoke up and slammed his fist on the table. How could they just talk about leaving her alone to suffer in pain by herself!?

"YOU'RE OBSESSED!" Fiona floated up and knocked over her chair. "You need to have a break. It's obvious you're way too worried! She's fine and in stable condition, she's awake...! I hoped that her waking up would help ease you up a little!"

"Although I'd hate to agree with such a snake... She's right. You're way too up tight Stinkie. How's this sound to you...? You go out for a day of scaring with the boys, and I'll go keep an eye on her at the Hospital...?" Ghastly smiled as she offered it up.

"RIGHT! And I'll go be the next watch after her when I'm done with my sessions for the day." Dr. Harvey also smiled at him.

"...Okay..." Stinkie reluctantly agreed as he floated out. His brothers followed as they nodded to the Doc and Ghastly.

Later that evening Dr. Harvey is preparing himself to go to the hospital to watch over Melle. In a rush he grabs up his keys and throws on his brown jacket. "Oohh dang it, I'm running late..! I promised I'd be there at 5PM and it's going on 5:30PM! I knew I shouldn't have spent that extra time filing Spectra's case.." As he approached the end of the hall he paused a moment as he over-heard some voices. He knew that the Trio were out and Azriel had gone to be with Rin and her mother for an after school science lesson. Kat and Casper hadn't yet returned home. Perhaps Ghastly had already returned...? With his eyebrows raised he listened in on the conversation.

"Oohh.. I'm just angry that it didn't KILL her...! It should've a fall like that.. perhaps I waited too long. I should've pushed her from one of the higher steps..." Fiona's voice growled.

"It makes no difference... She's still at the hospital isn't she...?" A male voice asked in an eerie tone. Dr. Harvey's eyes had grown large with fright as he continued to listen. He'd NEVER heard that voice before..

"Well, Yes... Oh, I see." A grin formed on Fiona's face as she floated along side of the other ghost. "While she's still there anything could happen. I could make it look as if one of the doctors had mistakenly given her something...TOO much of something..." The girl chuckled. " Hrmn, After that Bimbo Dr. Harvey gets home that is. I'll have to wait till they're all here and all asleep. It's going to be tricky..."

"I can handle that much..." The male voiced trailed off. "I could impersonate you for awhile... Then we'll both have our revenge.."

Dr. Harvey now shivered with fright as he watched the two move into one of the halls. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard! They were planning on trying to kill Melle! So it really had been Fiona after all. What was he going to do..? Who could he tell?? Wait! There was NO time for that now. He needed to get to that Hospital and fast..! Then he could tell someone when he got there. "This...is not good... I've gotta warn them..!" Quickly Dr. Harvey raced for the front door of Whipstaff. As he made his way out the two doors slammed shut behind him.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" The male ghost demanded as it looked towards the doors with red eyes. "SOMEONE HEARD US!!"

Fiona hissed as she charged for the front door and glared out of it at Dr. Harvey getting into the vehicle. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. I knew that Shrink was too snoopy for his own good. I had hoped I wouldn't need to harm him nor the girl, but, Desperate times call for desperate measures..." Her eyes narrowed as she disappeared from sight. Dr. Harvey had just started to take off down the drive way and towards the Hospital as he heard noises from under and behind his car. Swallowing he looked in his mirror only to find to his horror that it'd been some rather important car parts. "Well Now, Dr. Harvey... It appears as if You've lost some important pieces to your Car. I wonder how you're going to stop when you need to..."

"You...! Tell me, WHY ... WHY are you doing this...?? Did your past really leave you so traumatized that you've had to ruin... everyone else's?? What's... keeping you here...? Why haven't you crossed over?? You need to let go of your earthly..." The Doctor attempted to get at Fiona with that however it only increased her anger.

"SHUT UP! AS IF YOU'D KNOW YOU SNOOP! You would've been FINE had you not listened in on my private conversation! You would've been able to die in your bed peacefully...But you've chosen a far more dangerous way..." Fiona hissed through her teeth at him.

"I NEVER would've been able to die peacefully knowing that Melle would've died because I didn't try to help. She's like a second daughter to me and I'd... NEVER EVER ... turn on family or friends. Though you wouldn't know that kind of bond. You've grown far too bitter too evil... I promise you, you will NOT prevail. You will cross-over and..." Dr. Harvey finally tried to stop but alas couldn't as he passed through a stop light with cars that moved through. The least he could do was aim the car out of the way but still there'd be no avoiding what Fiona forced on him. A loud and heart shattering crash could be heard followed by plenty of Screeched wheels. It'd be hours before they managed to get the mangled mess undone. By this time everyone had returned home and Azriel along with Rin had gone to visit his mother. Kat, Casper and the Trio had wondered just what had happened to Dr. Harvey since they hadn't gotten a phone call or hadn't been left a note from him.

The phone finally sounded through out Whipstaff as everyone was gathered at the kitchen table and did their own thing. The Trio happily bickered amongst themselves while Kat tried to get dinner prepared for once. Ghastly helped by cleaning up the dishes that'd been dirtied, while Ebony had just finished baking a cake. "OH, I'll get it!" Casper smiled warmly as he dashed over to the phone and answered. "Hello, You've reached Whipstaff! This is Casper speaking...how may I...? ...Uh-huh..." As the words passed through his ear Casper's eyes widened as his voice went tiny. " ...H-hn... u-uh...huh... o-ok...ay" Slowly Casper hung up the phone. They'd never seen Casper look so scared, so crushed in his whole life, not even in afterlife had he looked this traumatized before! Everyone at the table exchanged looks as Kat slowly gazed at him.

"Casper...?" She nervously asked.

"... D-Dr. Harvey is ...d-dead..."

The room was filled with silence and shock until Kat finally screamed out and raced over to Casper and hugged onto him tightly as she cried. 


	19. Casper & Kat

After the initial shock was over Kat had locked herself up in her room and cried uncontrollably. Who could blame her though..? The two of them had always been very close. There was nothing really that anyone could say that would be able to cheer her up for the moment. Without him she was alone in the world now. There weren't any blood relatives that lived in Maine and there weren't really any that she knew who were alive. Quietly Casper floated into her room and placed a hand on her shoulder. His eyes too were filled with grief and confusion. There was also worry as he watched his loved one look up at him with a tear stained face. The poor girls eyes and cheeks matched with the same tone of red as she stared at him a moment. Her lip quivered as she grabbed his hand and held it to her face. "I...I wish you could hold me for hours... and I could bury my face so deep inside.."

Upon hearing those words Casper's heart shattered as he knew what she'd meant. "Kat...I ..." He tried to speak but she just shook her head and returned to crying. Biting his lower lip he turned his head away as he dove through the floors. More than upset and plenty panic ridden Casper placed himself at the desk. Picking up the Lazarus he stared at it and frowned with sorrow as he tried to figure out what that last ingredient was! How could it be so hard?? Why couldn't they figure THIS one out?! "WHY!? WHHHY?! Why can't I figure it out!! H-how can I call myself your son if I can't even... I can't..." Silently Casper returned to crying. Slowly two tears dropped from Casper's eyes and landed inside the Lazarus. Casper just stared at them a moment the frown still placed upon his face. That is, until he noticed the formula begin to glow as it bubbled a moment. The mixture was reacting to his tears! What had he done?! Slowly he backed away until he looked closer and the Lazarus had stabilized. Could it be?! Had it really been so simple all along and they NEVER even knew it..?? That was the missing ingredient. Tears of both grief and love. The missing ingredient was love and the tears that were shed for it.

"I...I... I did it... I DID IT! Hahaha! I did it!" Casper gasped and smiled widely as he placed the Lazarus into the machine. " I can't believe it...! It was there the whole time, the accidental ingredient that made it work were tears of love, grief and devotion!" Moving inside the Lazarus he sighed as he took a seat. "Okay, Here it goes Casper... It's now or never." Eyes narrowed with determination he pressed the button they'd placed inside the machine. That familiar whine and groan of the gears kicked up . The machine whistled loudly and puffed out smoke from it's pipes as the compression completed. When everything had finished the door swung open and more smoke filled the area as a now human Casper stood on his feet for the first time again in about 20-30 years. Although this time he was taller and looked more like the adult he would've grown up to be had he survived all those years back.

"Kids just grow up SO quickly dese days...!" Stretch mocked a fake cry with Fatso and Stinkie as they all hugged each other for the put on.

Casper rolled his eyes and tilted his head as he smirked at his Uncles. "Haha, very funny... So, You guys aren't mad...?" He grinned nervously at the three. They were the ones he'd have to get by if he wanted to do anything.

"Of course we're mad..!" Fatso folded his arms over his chest.

"But, We're also... proud of ya's too..." Stinkie grinned a little and rubbed his arm as he turned his attention to Stretch.

"Just promise us dat you'll stick around AFTUH ya die again. I mean, It...wouldn' be da same witout ya's around. N-not dat we'd miss ya or anythin..." The tall one shifted his eyes away from him as he waited for an answer.

"Okay, I promise..." Holding out his hand he shook on it with Stretch. He knew those guys needed him around even if they had others to keep them busy some of the time. It was still a bond that they shared and would forever. "Well I'm... gonna go up there now. I've got someone to comfort.." He winked and grinned at them as he started on up the Up and Atom machine.

The Trio all looked at each other and smirked. "We'll knock 'em all fer a surprise t'morrow morning... C'mon boys, we've got an errand t'run ourselves..." Stretch cackled as he and the others took off through the closest wall.

That night Kat had fallen asleep laying in the same position that Casper had left her in. Sadly she cried herself to sleep that night. Though the dreams she had were wonderful and soothing in nature. They were all about the good times that she had with her father through-out the whole time that he had been alive. It calmed her down and helped her to sleep through the rest of the night without waking up for anything. When Morning came Kat slowly opened her eyes and stared towards the balcony off of her room. For a moment she wondered if everything had only been a dream. Perhaps it had been..! Only for a second she got excited until the realization had kicked in. Both of her eyes were sore and felt as if she cried for hours. It was then she frowned again as it was then she knew it was no dream. Tightly her hands clasped onto what she thought had been a pillow. Blinking a few times Kat stared now in the same direction with her eyebrows furrowed.

"What is...?" Slowly her eyes widened as she felt suddenly that she was in the arms of a man. She was laying on top of one! Shakily she sat up both eyes fixated on the man as she slowly turned her head. A sudden wave of fear struck her as she hadn't recognized him at all. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!" Kat jumped to her feet after she belted the blood curdling scream and backed away.

"HUH WHA?! WHOA!!" Casper cried out as he snapped awake startled by Kat's scream. Proceeding to fall out of the bed Casper banged his head on the floor. "AUGH..." Wincing he placed his hand to his head and groaned slowly looking at Kat. "Heheh...M-Morning..!" Grinning ever so nervously he waved. Ghastly, Fiona, Ebony and Rin all hauled it into the room and stared at the strange guy.

"Who are you and what do you want!?" Kat readied up a baseball bat and glared at Casper with bitter eyes.

"WH-WHOA.. WHOA..! Wait a second! Hahaha... I..It's me... It's... It's Casper... I swear...! I got the Lazarus working last night. It changed me into a human just like it was supposed to. It aged me properly to the settings I punched in. I thought that since you lost your father that perhaps.. I ... I could at least... keep you company this way. Like I had intended to all those years ago. My Uncles saw it...! They... They're not here... That's weird... normally they come rushing to any screams with interest." Casper scrunched his eyebrows as curiosity claimed a part of him. Kat just stared in awe at this, she couldn't' believe it! It really was Casper who stood before her. Dropping the bat Kat rushed over to him and placed her arms around him just as tightly as she could while she cried.

"Oh Casper, Thank you..." Gently Kat buried her face into his shoulder and neck as she just let herself cry more. The ladies all excused themselves from Kat's room to allow them to be alone now. Fiona stared in amazement at the door. So that's what those two had worked on in the basement for all of that time. A machine that could bring the dead back to life! Now she remembered what she didn't like about that stupid machine. Who would have thought that J.T.'s invention would've turned out to actually work! This would certainly sticky up her situation. She'd have to now report this to her boss and find out what he thought about it. If it would interfere with any of the plans they'd made.

Once Casper had managed to get Kat calmed down he lead her downstairs. "I know it's been a long hard night, but you're gonna have to eat. How about I make you up something special...? What would you like...? Anything at all..!" Warmly he smiled at her as he escorted her to a chair and walked himself over to the stove.

Kat opened her mouth but instead laughed a moment and smiled. "I... I guess I'll have an omelet with sausage and potatoes...?" She grinned a little nervously as she placed her hair behind her ears.

"Alright, coming right up for ya! You just relax now and I'll take care of everything." Casper grabbed up some sausage, a few eggs and a potato of which he then started to cook bit by bit. He hummed and tried to show off just a little to help take her mind off of things. Much like his Uncle he hated to see girls cry! The pain just struck him so deep though he pushed himself to wear a brave face JUST for her during this time. When it was finished he slid the dish over to her and winked. She just smiled and quietly started to eat. Though something tugged at both of their minds. No one had managed to make it to the kitchen yet outside of them. Ebony and Rin went out to eat on their own and check on Azriel who had remained at the Hospital with his mother. Ghastly also visited during this time.. Fiona normally shadowed after the Trio but today she was missing and so were the Trio! Just WHERE did those guys get off to?!

"Where's the Trio...? It's kind of odd that they're not around making some kind of stupid remarks." Kat noted while she ate. Despite that they annoyed her more often than not. It was times like this that she actually enjoyed their remarks as long as they weren't about her. They always managed to some how peek her interest with what they joked about. She hoped they would be around soon, though she'd never admit it.

"I think they went out to do something. Don't ask me what though. To be quite honest it could be a long list of possibilities! Heh..." Casper gently clasped her hand into his tightly. "Heh, I'm ALWAYS gonna be here for ya... Promise, as long as you live." Both of their eyes locked on one another's and just as they leaned in to kiss they were interrupted by a loud clearing of the throat. The two quickly looked to see who it'd been. Well be careful what you wish for! Stretch just stared at the two of them and smirked.

"I'm not sure if you wanna do dat jus' yet...!" Stretch grinned to himself as the two love birds exchanged glances. "Look who we found!"

"Hey Sweetheart...!" Dr. Harvey smiled warmly at his daughter and held out his arms for her. Stinkie and Fatso who had lead him in just grinned to themselves. Needless to say Kat's reaction was accompanied by her hands clasping over her mouth happily.

"Y-You're a ghost!!" Kat raced over to him and looked him over. She couldn't believe it! Why was he still here and not crossed over?? She thought for sure that he'd be crossed over! Slowly she wiped the tears from her eyes as she stared at him. It wasn't that she didn't like it that he was here, actually she was extremely happy that he was. It would enable her to find some closure on the whole matter as well. "Why didn't you...?"

"That's because I made someone a promise and I haven't yet fulfilled that promise. So until I do I'm going to stick around for awhile." Dr. Harvey hugged her gently and ran his hand through her hair. "I...I'm sorry... I...I can't really remember what happened... I ... was only informed that I crashed..." Slowly his eyes moved onto Casper and he smiled at him as tears again fell from his eyes. "Casper... You... you got it to work...? You did this for her... I can't thank you enough for doing this for me, for us.. It means a lot." Floating over to Casper he placed a hand on the boys shoulder and grinned.

"Think nothing of it Dr. Harvey. It's the least I could do for you... and all you've done for me..." Lightly Casper wiped away some tears from his eyes as well. "So... Wanna sit down for some breakfast...? C'mon..! I'll make something for everyone!" Grinning he pulled out more food from the freezer and fridge to make for everyone.


	20. Choices

"So you mean...Once a person dies and is brought back once, It can't happen again...??" Kat quietly talked with Casper as she looked between him and her father. Casper slowly nodded sadly and frowned as he looked at Dr. Harvey as well. Slowly Kat lifted her head and looked out the near by window. Silently she gazed over the waves that rolled out through the seas and grunted. It hadn't made any sense to her. "Than... how come YOUR alive again a-and then Stinkie was able to turn into a human again even after he'd been turned into one for that time...? I don't get it...!"

"Oh, That's easy! He nor I used the Lazarus.. See your Mom granted my wish for that night. Then my Father granted Stinkie's wish... The last one was just a Christmas gift. What I meant to say is that, You can't bring someone back to life twice with the Lazarus. It's kind of like a rule. If you die when you're brought to life by the Lazarus... I...I think you just cross-over...I mean that is if you're killed. Well with the exception of a promise that was made... Your Dad is only here because of a promise he made." Rubbing his arm Casper knew what this had meant. It meant he had to choose between having his dream fulfilled and marrying Kat, or, Don't do it and let Dr. Harvey continue to live there as a Ghost.

"Oh... I see. What promise was that...?" Looking towards Casper, Kat's eyes were filled with curiosity. Just what had her father promised Casper that kept him here...? For the moment Casper hadn't replied there were just too many things on his mind. He decided it'd be better to tell her later about the promise that her father had made. It just didn't seem like the right time to tell her about it. Why give her any added pressure when she didn't need it. Right now she should be focused on spending some time with her father before he had to go... or would he go? This required him to make the hardest choice of his life. Quietly Casper just smiled at Kat and walked out of the room and outside to do some thinking. With a confused look Kat jumped to her feet and started to go after him. Dr. Harvey quickly grabbed her shoulder and shook his head. He insisted that she let him have some time alone.

That night Melle was brought home as Dr. Harvey had instructed them to do. The poor fella could not remember what had happened to him, though he knew it was important that Melle be at home and watched at all times. Stinkie had no problems with this at all. Whatever she needed he got it for her. Whenever he couldn't be there Ghastly was...! There was never a moment when she was left alone. Though Fiona desperately tried to find a time when someone wasn't around her. This of course only fueled her enraged state even more. Now more often than not she was shoved aside. From that moment on she cursed herself for having pushed Melle off those steps. That'd teach her to think things through a little more before she acted on them. Meanwhile through out this time when it was Casper's turn to watch over Melle he always sighed and looked rather depressed about something. For the longest time Melle was forced to be quiet and not speak a word so she never asked what was wrong, that is until about the 5th week of her being bed ridden. "So big guy... wanna tell me what's wrong..?"

Casper who had been sitting on the window ledge blinked and slowly looked over at Melle. It'd been so long since she had spoken a word that he was almost startled by the sound of her voice. "You really shouldn't speak...! Not until you're fully better... you could hurt yourself..!" Politely Casper attempted to change the subject back to her so that he wouldn't have to deal with his problem.

"Uh-Huh, I'm just fine. I've layed here long enough and healed enough to start talking again. I've watched you look like that for weeks! Now, tell me what's eating you up kiddo.. Er, well... I guess you're not a kiddo anymore..." Melle grinned nervously as she averted her eyes away from him a moment. She gently gritted her teeth as a pain struck her ribs from the light laugh she gave. Casper raised his eyebrows at her and laughed lightly. It was cute the mistakes that she made. Though it was true that he needed someone to talk to and get this removed from his chest. Picking up a pillow Casper lightly squeezed it and darted his sorrow filled eyes to the floor.

"Alright..." Sighing gently he closed his eyes and started. "I asked Dr. Harvey when he was still alive that if I turned back into a human, could I have Kat's hand in Marriage. He said yes...and so I made him promise that he'd be here for the wedding. So he promised..." Casper's voice weakened and trailed off as tears filled into his eyes.

"What's so bad about that...?" Melle questioned curiously. Just what could be so bad about that...?

"Once his promise is fulfilled he'll cross-over... Kat will be without him again. So I'm caught between whether I should Marry her... or let her father stay here as a ghost forever! What should I do...?? I don't want to seem selfish! Kat loves her Dad very much... but I love her... and I've ...WE'VE dreamed of this day for YEARS...! Now... I ..."Breaking into tears Casper buried his face into the pillow. Quietly Melle just watched from the bed as she tried to think just how someone would handle this situation. Though she lived with Kat for years and she still didn't know how she'd react to this. In a way it'd mean she'd be losing her father for a third time.

"Oh Casper, I hadn't realized you bared such a burden on your shoulders. To be quite honest, I don't know what to say. On one hand I feel as if you should go through with it,because it's something you've dreamed of. It's something he's already agreed to before this happened...! Though, then, I know what it feels to always wish that you could see your parents again. To hear their voices... or to feel their touch... I even know what it's like with a lover. It's quite painful. It does hurt... and you continually dream about it again and again. I... I definitely couldn't tell you what's right or wrong to do in this situation. Though... I will tell you to trust your heart. Go with what you feel is right... and you'll know what's right when the time comes. Though...if you do want to know for sure, talk to them. Talk to them both. You're all grown-ups and I know that you'll be able to come to a conclusion. Okay...?" Gently Melle smiled as she fumbled her thumbs.

"Melle... Hmn, Y-Yeah. Okay, I... I'll do it. Thank you so much for talking with me! This ...means a lot to me that you tried to help. I'm gonna go now since it looks like someone wants some alone time with you..." With his eyes focused behind Melle, Casper laughed and started out of the room. Melle raised an eyebrow as she looked up and spotted Stinkie half way through the wall.

"Sh... Dun say a woid..." Stinkie placed himself next to her on the bed. A serious look placed on the ghosts face as he looked her into her eyes."You miss holdin' onto me in my fleshie form. I ... I know I'm cold an' I... I tried t'fix it but dhere's not much I can do gally. To be truthful...I... It's been ha'd on me too.. Pft, I haven't mentioned it t'my bro's because dey'd probably cross me ovuh demselves, but, I uh... I... I've missed bein' a fleshie. Getting to feel da warmth of yer flesh against mine.. I miss gettin' ta...sleep next ta ya's without wearin' dat darned suit...! I mean, I can't go scarin' witcha anymo'e cause of yer age now...! Aw, I dunno... Guess what I'm sayin' is dat I wish I was a fleshie too. Jus' t'see what it'd be like t'live until I was old an' gray."

"But Stinkie... Y-You can't..! You'd leave your brothers behind if you died that way... I...I wouldn't ever want you three to separate. NEVER! You're SUPPOSED to be together like this...!" closing her eyes tightly Melle shook her head and whimpered in pain from having shouted with that rib wound. Sure it was almost completely healed, still ached though.

"WE WERE SUPPOSED TA BE TOGETHER!" Floating up he pointed to himself and her. "You an' I... !! Before...Me an' dem... was you an' I...! You cain't remembuh 'cause you've been reborn. Yer name used t'be Emma...! You and I were alive in da same toime period. We were da best 'o friends... and even lovers..! I was gonna ask ya's ta marry me on da day dat you were moidered..!" Flailing his arms Stinkie stared down at her desperately. Both of his eyes shifted away from her as he waited to hear what she thought about what he had said.

"A-are you serious?! I ... I was murdered?! ... H-How...?? I...It wasn't me being shot was it!?" With widened eyes Melle clung tightly to her bed sheets as she watched Stinkie's expression change.

"H-how...how did you know...??" As he floated back over to her his hands grabbed up hers. There was a desperation in his eyes as he waited for her reply. Did she really remember her past...?

"I've had this dream over and over again recently.. I mean, before I was pushed I was on my way to tell Dr. Harvey about it. In it there was this guy... who looked eerily similar to Dash. He rambled on and on about Fiona and how she wanted me dead so she could be with you. I... I remember he said he thought I should at least know why before he did it... then there was a loud... bang... and I fell backwards and.." Those blue eyes darted around and met up with Stinkie's who was almost traumatized by what he had heard. Fiona had done it!? FIONA ORDERED IT TO BE DONE?! Finally he was confronted by the one thing he hadn't wanted to believe all of this time. He was faced with a decision he had to carry out with.

" ... Yer dream is... yer past. Dat really happened Melle... " Gently Stinkie's had touched her cheek as he looked to the door and spotted his brothers and Azriel there. "...So, Fio likes playin' games huh...? Den let's play." Stinkie grinned in the most sinister way as he cackled up an idea or two. Vengeance would be his and belonged to him from this moment on. There was no way he'd let Fiona get away with having ruined his life and having started ruining his afterlife. Oh this was open war on Fiona. He'd show her JUST what it felt like to have her whole world jerked around and toyed with. To have her very emotions ripped and torn as if they meant nothing at all to anyone. Justice would be served. "C'mon boys... we've gots some woik t'do! Get Ghastly in he'e and we'll start makin' de plans!"

"Who put YOU in charge?" Stretch poked his brothers chest only to get met with a REALLY nasty glare. He'd never seen Stinkie get this pissed off and up tight about something before. So for once he figured he'd comply with what his brother wished. "Nevuhmind..."

Meanwhile Casper cornered Dr. Harvey and Kat in the library. "Okay, I think I'm ready to discuss what's been bugging me." Inhaling deeply through his nose, Casper placed himself down on Dr. Harveys couch. Easily his blue eyes could be seen filled with worry and uncertainty. "I talked to Melle, and she helped me out with deciding on what to do here. She suggested I just talk to you two about it and find out what I should do. " Carefully and gently Casper explained the situation to both Dr. Harvey and Kat. He prayed that the two of them would understand where he was coming from, though he worried deeply about how Kat would react. Continuing his explanation he watched Kat's expressions as the changed from calm to uncertain. When he finished he sighed heavily and closed his eyes as he waited to hear what they both thought. "...and Thats' what's been on my mind..."

Dr. Harvey looked at his daughter and then to Casper and smiled lightly. "Okay, this is what's going to happen and I don't want to hear any Ifs, Ands or Buts... about it. You two are getting married. That's FINAL!" Pointing his finger at Kat and Casper he smiled a little wider. "You two belong together. I feel truly that it was your destiny, and much like Casper already said plans were already made. I agreed upon things before I knew where my situation stands and I will not break my promise. I've raised you as well as I can already Kat, Casper and you are both grown ups now. You really don't need me to hold your hand anymore. You've grown into a wonderful woman and I know you're going to be just fine. I lived a long and GREAT life... and I'm pretty sure that Amelia is waiting for me." As Casper and Kat both listened in their eyes filled up with tears and they nodded. The couple looked at each other and embraced tightly as they now planned out their future together. "Now, can everyone please, stop being distressed...?? Enjoy life while you have it. Doctors orders!" He grinned.

"Whatever you say Dr.Harvey!" Casper smiled warmly as he stood up and sighed with much needed relief. "I'll go find my Uncles and we'll get this whole thing set-up! " Softly he laughed. "I think we'll need to get a hold of that Priest who married Uncle Stinkie and Melle though! We're gonna need him or someone related if we're going to invite the rest of the family...!" Lightly he laughed and started on out of the room. Kat and Dr. Harvey hugged tightly as they watched with warm smiles.


	21. The Wedding

The wedding was scheduled for a few days after Casper had called. That day everyone was nervous about it. Some because they were about to make one of the biggest changes in their life. Then there were those who were afraid about others interfering with their family's soon to be changed life. Ebony baked the cake for the wedding and decorated it in all it's glory. The colors were that of white and gold. To represent that of the heavenly gift that had been granted kindly. Also to represent the golden moment in time that would always remain for Casper and Kat. Rin was dressed in a beautiful purple and black dress to be the flower girl. Azriel was dressed in a white tux with a gold and blue tie. These were the chosen colors for the wedding that Kat and Casper had decided upon equally, Purple and White. All of the men were to wear white and the ladies to wear something with purple. Ebony placed the cake on the table at the hall where everyone would be dining at later and sighed with relief. "I hope this is good enough...! I really tried hard to get this to be done on time. Oohh... maybe I could add.." Ebony started to speak as Rin cut her off.

"Mom, It looks FINE! If you added anymore it'd look way too crowded. Leave it as it is, nice and simple." Smiling Rin hugged her mother as she reassured her of how everything looked.

"Well are all of the tables set up??" Panicking Ebony looked around at the tables to make sure they were all decorated well.

"Yes, Mom. Though I don't think that's going to matter with Azriel's uncles and father around..!" Lightly she laughed and placed her arms behind her back. As Ebony thought about that the more she frowned and slapped her forehead. Of course they'd ruin how nice it looked...! Then again, if she could talk to Fatso and convince him to get his brother's to behave...then it could work! Sure it was a shot in the dark but, it was darned worth a try at the very least!

Azriel threw open the doors as he entered into the room and laughed. "Everyone's ready at the church! C'mon, quick, quick...! They're just waiting on us to be there, we can make it if we... hur...ry..." His voice trailed out of the excitement as he stared at Rin. His golden eyes widened as he just took in her beauty. Never had he imagined her to look so beautiful in a dress. The boys heart skipped a beat as he stepped closer and closer to her. "I... you... YOU look...stunning!" Gently he swallowed as he gently took her hands into his. Batting her eyes at him Rin decided to play out that moment and teased the boy. Azriel's eyes just followed her with every move that she had made. Smirking she walked all around him as she eyed him over herself. He sure looked dashing in that tux he was wearing! Oh how she wanted to hug onto him tightly at that moment but, she opted to tease him instead.

"Well, It would be kind of nice to have someone hold open the door for a couple of ladies wouldn't you say...?" Rin giggled as she batted her eyelashes at him again. Gently she ran a finger under his chin, which nearly caused the poor guy to melt into a puddle. Azriel's cheeks became flushed as he laughed and scrambled over to the door. Quickly he opened it and propped himself against it.

"Ladies, first...!" Trying to be smooth he just allowed Rin to play with him all she wanted. When the two had exited he followed quickly behind. While they were on their way Kat slowly finished getting prepared for the ceremony. That day she was dressed in her mothers wedding dress something she dreamed of doing since she was a little girl. The earrings she wore were a beautiful blue color that glistened like that of the sea when the sun shimmered across the waves. She borrowed Melle's necklace that she had worn on hers and Stinkie's wedding day. It suited her dress perfectly too. To complete the outfit her father had bought a brand new bracelet with an inscription on the inside. Proudly she placed it on as she quietly wiped the tears from her eyes. It was a happy yet sad day for her at the same time. Today she gained a new life but would be losing an old one, one that she cherished so deeply. Her heart was torn in two directions, but she would not falter. She planned on doing this right and she was going to go through with it all the way until the end.

"Don't you worry, Kat! Everything is going to be just fine. You watch...!" Gently hugging onto Kat, Melle smiled and reassured her. "I can hardly wait to see you two get married finally. Y'know Stinkie and I always used to discuss about if you two would ever get the chance.." Lightly Melle smiled and stepped back to take a seat. Her ribs were still decidedly sore but she pushed herself to be well enough for Kat and Casper's wedding day.

"Really...? Lemme guess he complained how they'd have to do everything themselves then right...?" Kat laughed and grinned up at Melle. Ghastly also raised an eyebrow out of curiosity at this question.

"Well, yeah... but Boys will be Boys...!" Lightly they three girls laughed together as Fiona entered into the room. Fiona stared at Melle and watched her as she winced in pain. A small smirk formed on her face as she was at least pleased with the fact Melle remained in some form of pain. Unknown to those there Stinkie watched over Melle the whole time while she was there and helped Kat out. After all, Fiona was there as well for this occasion. The last thing he wanted was for her to attack his wife again! There was no way she'd ruin this special day.

_'What da Hee-Haw does she mean by dat...? She implyin' dat we's can't take care o'ourselves?!' _Smirking himself now, Stinkie crossed his arms as he floated invisibly in the back._ 'Okay, so she's right!' _Silently he chuckled to himself.

"Okay!! We're here!! Is everybody ready...??" Ebony quickly walked into the room. Close behind her was Rin who smiled as she entered. Right on her tail was poor Azriel who was still distracted and caught in a day dream as he followed her into the room, only to have his face smashed in with the door!

"OOOF!!" The boy stumbled back and grabbed his nose in pain. He was luckily caught by his father who rushed to his aid and laughed at him.

"If yer gonna spy on dem, I'd suggest dat y'go invisible foist..!" Stinkie whispered and winked at his boy, helping him to his feet.

"Oooh!! I'm so sorry Ozzie!! Are you okay...?? Hmn, You know you can't go in here...! Hehe, Don't worry I'll see you out there okay...??" Rin giggled and kissed his cheek. "Though that served you right!" Turning away she grinned and stuck out her tongue at him. Azriel just rubbed his head and laughed as he felt himself blush deeper. Laughing at him Stinkie elbowed him in his side as they headed for their places they were supposed to be. Fiona placed herself down on one of the benches near the front and gazed up at the alter. Fatso sat not too far away from her so that he could also better keep an eye on her. Though his attention would soon be distracted by that of Ebony who quickly joined him with a giggle. The two smiled warmly at each other and held hands as they waited for the ceremony to begin. From time to time Fiona looked at the two then away as jealousy seized at her again. Why was it that everyone else but her was able to find happiness? Why couldn't she...? It all seemed just so unfair!

Casper waited at the alter as he straightened out his suit nervously and grinned at his Uncle Stretch who was his best man. Stretch just smirked at his nephew and winked a little. "It's gonna be alright short sheet... I have faith in ya's dat you'll do good. You always treated us right! Jus' look at it as preparation 'eh...?" Doing his best to help Stretch placed his hand on his shoulder and patted it. Hey, he figured he could be nice to the shorty on a day like today! It'd just mean double the trouble when he turned back into a ghost! The Uncle snickered to himself as there'd be plenty of time to plot how to be repaid! Casper laughed and smiled at his Uncle as he rolled his eyes.

"Thanks, Uncle Stretch..." Shaking his head Casper looked nervously to the doors as he waited for them to open. Taking in a deep breath he rocked back and forth on his heels. _'Finally it's the big day! I've waited for so long that it almost feels like a dream. I wonder if Kat feels the same way...? We've had years of preparation and time to get the jitters out, still I'm so nervous about the whole thing..! I guess I can hardly believe that it's finally here, finally real.. I wonder who's going to cry more, Her or I?' _These were just some of the thoughts that raced through Casper's mind as he waited for the moment to start. Soon his prayers would be answered as the music started. The doors opened to reveal Kat in all of her splendor. With tears in her eyes she looked over to her father who smiled warmly at her. Slowly he lead her down the isle to pass her off to Casper. Tightly she squeezed her fathers arm as she looked up at him.

In front of them had been Azriel who carried the rings while Rin tossed out some flowers. Sure they were older than the traditional customs called for, but, this wasn't a very traditional family either despite some customs. When everyone reached the alter they faced each other how they were supposed to with Melle as the Matron of Honor. The Minister happily read from his book and as he neared the end he paused to ask them, "Is there a anything that either of you would like to say to the other...?" Casper thought back on Melle and Stinkie's wedding and nodded.

"Yes sir." He stated firmly as he nervously started to speak, " Kat I promise you from this day forward I will give you whatever it is you need. I'll be there for you totally devoted to you until you take your last breath. From the first day I saw you on the TV my stomach tingled. I knew you were someone special and someone I wanted to be near for the rest of my after life..er.. heh, and now life. Just tell me whatever it is that you wish for and I'll do what I can to make your dreams come true..."

"...Casper..." Softly her voice trailed off as she gazed deeply and lovingly into his eyes. "I ... I never would've imagined myself in this position ever when I first met you. Though as the years went by and you were always there for me.. I knew there was a connection something that I'd been missing. Something I needed, someone who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with as well. I'm so glad I found you..and... You've already made my dreams come true... I hope that wasn't too corny.." Lightly Kat laughed as did Casper. The couple then turned to the Minister as they smiled widely and waited.

"Then now, Do you Casper McFadden take Kathleen Harvey to be your Wife..?" He asked.

"I Do." Casper smiled warmly at Kat as he touched her cheek.

"And do you Kathleen Harvey take Casper McFadden to be your husband..?" He followed up.

"I Do!" Laughing lightly Kat popped in place a little.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride!" As the Minister finished the two of them exchanged the rings on each others fingers. It wasn't but a second later that Casper pulled Kat into his arms and kissed her just as deeply and romantically as he could. Everyone who had been in the church at that moment clapped and cheered for the brand new happy couple. Melle placed herself next to Stinkie and hugged onto him tightly as the two remembered their wedding day as well. Fiona quietly excused herself form the celebrating bunch as she placed herself on the steps of the church. Lightly she frowned as she buried her face into her hands.

It didn't take long for everyone to make it outside and to the limos where they poured into them to go party of course! Fiona of course followed along with it though she appeared less than happy. Stinkie was happy to have noted this and figured it was good to see her feeling left out and ignored. At least she'd be getting a little of what she dished out! At the dining hall the Trio piled out of the Limo like they'd been starving to death. Kat and Casper however had the upper hand this time! They called in their secret weapons to keep the Trio from ruining the buffet table as it only just started!

"HEY GIMMIE DAT IT'S MINE!" Stretch howled at his brothers.

"NUH-UH, IT'S MOINE, I SAWR IT FOIST!!" Stinkie grabbed a hold of one of the edges of the plate.

"NO-WAY! MY SWEETY MADE DEM SWEETS FUH ME!!" Fatso growled as the three of them tugged the dish in the direction of each other. There was NO way that Fatso was going to let them have those cream filled donuts, nuh-uh, they were his!

"IF YOU'S TWO DUN LEGGO, I'LL CREAM YA'S MYSELF!!" Stretch growled as the three of them butted their heads together.

"Oh Boys...!" Ghastly called for their attention in which they slowly looked. "Why dontcha come have some fun eating with us..?" The girls teased as they waved around a few cans of whipped cream and winked. They did their most sexiest of poses they could think up.

"Yeah-yeah, inna second..!! " Stretch pulled on the dish and grunted.

"AW, NAW Y'DON'T! DEM IS MOINE..!! GIMMIE A FEW!" Stinkie tugged back at the dish.

"HOLD ON!!" Grunting himself Fatso pulled back really hard. The girls stared at the boys in awe at first unable to believe they cared more about the donuts than them! Soon their eyes narrowed as they grabbed their next form of weapon, the hand-held vacuum cleaners.

"Oh... really?" Melle narrowed her eyes with the other girls as they flipped the switches on and sucked the boys up inside of them. "We'll hold on alright!"

"MMHM, You can take ALL the Time you need now... t'think about what you boys just did wrong!" Ebony hissed as she placed a hand on her hip. Ghastly caught the donuts with her tail and placed them back on the table. The Trio could be heard making a fuss as they tumbled and squirmed around inside of the vacuum cleaners. Later they were released when the cake had been cut and divided up into equal shares. Toasts were made and cheers were given as everyone dug into the cake and food. The Trio downed their pieces rather quickly though when they finished they noticed that their girls weren't really talking to them, let alone giving them any eye contact. It was then they knew they were pissed for sure.

"Great de girls haven't talked to us since dey let us out!" Stretched frowned and glared as he watched them eat.

"Yea'... an' we all know who's fault DAT IS...!" Stinkie added as he eyed down Stretch with a very grumpy look placed on his face.

"YEAH!" Fatso glared at Stinkie as they started a low rumbled growl at one another. In no time the three of them were at it again. The Trio fumbled around as they bashed one another's face in sending food flying everywhere. They even knocked over tables and chairs as they rumbled and fought over who's fault it was. Fiona stared at the boys with a raised eyebrow as she slowly remembered that's how they acted whenever they argued. She'd almost forgotten about that part of them that annoyed her just so much. It'd been awhile since she watched their childish antics like this. Normally Kat would be annoyed by this, but, actually it allowed her to enjoy everything just that much more. It just wouldn't have been the same if they acted any different! Lightly she smiled and laughed along with Melle who giggled and shoved some cake into Stinkie's face. When that happened the Trio blinked then grinned as everyone joined in for the food fight. It was the BEST time they had together in a long, long time. Even Dr. Harvey indulged himself in some food fighting for the party.

After the food fight finished everyone indulged themselves in dancing. Kat and Casper had their main slow dance in which they dreamed would go on forever. They forgot all about the world around them as they gazed only into each others eyes as they had that day at the Halloween dance. Romantically he twirled her around and dipped her as they drowned themselves in the music that surrounded them. The rest of the family just stared on as the two danced. Pretty much everyone felt lovey dovey there right about then as they witnessed the two in their happiness. Though some tried to hide it while others flaunted it around like nobody's business. Both Azriel and Rin shared a dance at the party as it was tradition to do it. With much ease the two danced across the floor. Azriel blushed deeply as he looked deep into Rin's eyes, there was just something that sparkled about them today that he hadn't noticed before. Gently he bit his lower lip as he tried to think up something to talk about with her. Rin just giggled to herself during this time finding herself to be flattered by his silence.

When the free dance opened everyone joined in even Melle and Stinkie. With every move he made he was careful with how he touched her. Gently he placed his forehead against hers and smiled warmly to her as he closed his eyes. Ghastly and Stretch happily shared a dance themselves being reminded easily why they loved one another so much. Fatso happily danced with Ebony and blushed as he melted from the first feelings of being deep in love that he'd ever experienced. When the time came everyone stepped back from the dance floor as they allowed for the final dance. Kat and Dr. Harvey's turn to dance finally came as they stepped onto the floor. The two exchanged happy and yet saddened smiles as they started their dance. "Your Mother would be so proud of you right now. She'd tell you herself if she could..I'm sure.." Dr. Harvey whispered to her as they embraced tightly with their dance. Kat smiled widely though her eyes filled with tears. Softly Dr. Harvey stroked the back of her head and took in the moment as he soon after spun her around. "Don't be sad...I'll always be there.. watching.." Smiling he winked and kissed her forehead.

"Mmhm... I...I know you will... Thank you... for.. everything.." Kat whispered as she hugged onto him tightly as they finished up the dance. "You... You'll always be in my heart too.. I'll never forget what you taught me. I love you, Dad.." Sniffing she wiped the tears from her eyes as everyone gathered around and stared at Dr. Harvey. From behind him a light seemingly shined out of nowhere.

"I... I guess it's time for me to go... I .. I'll miss you. All of you..." Dr. Harvey hugged Melle tightly as well as the Trio who had started weeping like babies.

"We're gonna miss you too, Doc!" Stretch whimpered out as he clung tightly to the doctor. "I Don't wanna let you go...!"

"Y-YEAH! Y-Yer supposed ta help us out wit our therapy!! Who's gonna do dat wit us now??" Stinkie whined as he clung to the Doctors free arm.

"YER DA ONLY ONE DAT UNDUHSTOOD ME!!" Fatso hugged onto him from behind as they all bawled and never wanted the moment to end.

"Aawww, Fella's... Hey... ! Don't cry about it... It's... It's gonna be alright. You'll see...! I'm not the only one who's a therapist for ghosts...! There'll be others.." Dr. Harvey smiled warmly at them. Turning to Casper he sighed and hugged onto him next. "It was an honor and a pleasure to meet you Casper. I'll be sure to tell your father all of the wonderful things you've done for your family and for mine. Now chin up... and never stop smiling! It's up to you now to continue my family tree..!" He winked as he started for the light.

"Heheheh... I.. I'll remember that Dr. Harvey. Thank you, It's been an honor...sir." Casper tightly pulled Kat close as everyone witnessed Dr. Harvey disappear into the light where he was visibly greeted by Amelia. Kat covered her mouth and waved to them until they were completely out of sight. When everything had been said and done the party ended for the couple and family. The Trio traveled off to have Happy Hour in honor of Dr. Harvey, while Kat and Casper made their way home to get rather close. Melle and the others also made their way home to do their own things and leave the love-birds alone. As everyone separated and went their own ways this placed Fiona in a rather good position. An evil grin formed on her face as she watched everyone split up. Divide and concur is what she had always heard!


	22. Confrontation

That night when the boys returned they all started their ways towards their rooms. They were sad to the thought of never being able to hear Dr. Harvey's voice again. Not to mention they'd never have therapy again..! Despite that it annoyed them more often than not, it still amused them that the Doc had tried to cure them and they enjoyed that company. It was also nice to know that someone listened to them too. Stinkie with his hands shoved into ecto like they were pockets floated into his and Melle's bedroom as he yawned. "Hey hun, I'm back...! I ... HMN? Melle..?" Curiously he blinked as he then checked the bathroom. When he didn't find her there he raised an eyebrow and moved quickly to the kitchen. When he couldn't find her there either he scratched the top of his head. "Hrmn..." Swiftly he moved to Azriel's room and floated in through the wall. "Hey kiddo...! Where's ya Ma...?" Stopping next to the bed he watched his son as he tossed and turned over.

"H-huh? Oh I uh... I dunno! I took a nap.. Hey Rin... have you...?" Azriel's eyes widened as he noticed she wasn't in the room either. "R-RIN?" Jumping to his feet he grabbed his Dad's arms. "Th-there's gotta be something wrong!! Rin would never leave without telling me or bringing me with her!"

"Jus' like Melle..." Stinkie frowned as he narrowed his eyes as he turned to start out of the room. Though both Fatso and Stretch were already there in which they greeted him with just about the same look. It was then they knew that something had taken place while they were out. "So ... Fiona huh...?" Stinkie's voice trailed off as he glared at the floor. "Alright den, let's get dis plan started..! Someone warn Casper an' Kat t'keep demselves outta harms way..." Cracking his knuckles Stinkie motioned for Fatso to follow after him. Stretch nodded and took off to warn Kat and Casper while Azriel rushed to gather his inventions that he worked so hard on. Once Azriel had gathered his items he noticed that there had been one missing, which worried him the most. He had created 3 swords out of a special formula in which would cross a ghost over if it were jabbed or slashed deep enough with it.There were only 2 he had accounted for.

"Thiiiiiis isn't good...!" Azriel shook his head as he looked up spooked to find out that Fiona floated there not too far away from him.

"You want your PRECIOUS Mother back and all of your stupid loved ones...?? Well... they're here...check the lab..." Her voice hissed as she started sinking through the floor. "If you want them, you'll have to do a favor for ME now! Stinkie was rightfully MINE, and I want him just like I should have had him!! If I get him, then you get your precious family back...!" Fiona sounded crazed as her laughter filled the air. After having heard that Stretch swiftly joined Azriel in the main hall. The two exchanged glances as they waited for Stinkie.

"I figured she'd try an' do dis at some point... So den...How do I look...?" Stinkie grinned as he posed in his new Blayne costume that he made from old clothes stored in the attic as well as some Halloween kits stored from his time as 'Boomer'.

"W-Whoa...! DAD?! Is... Is that...?? HOW did you do it without the Lazarus?!" Quickly Azriel walked around him and just stared in disbelief. There was no way that he returned to being a human other wise was there?! Stinkie just smirked and lifted the wig a little. "Heh... and I'm supposed to be the genius of the family... " Sheepishly Azriel grinned as he handed his father one of the swords he crafted. "Be careful NOT to stab yourself with this, you know what it does and since you're indeed NOT human.. it'll be harmful to you..!" Swiftly the four of them traveled on down to the lab where Fiona awaited them. The first two down were Stretch and Fatso.

"Where da HELL is my Soul Mate you bitch...?" Stretch just flat out confronted her his eyes filled with a blood red hatred for this ghoul at this point.

"Oh she's around..." Fiona cackled and grinned evilly as she looked at container which encased Ghastly and Ebony inside each of their own. "It's a little something that someone made.. They said they discovered the blue prints from someone who'd left them behind."

"Ebony...!" Fatso tried to get over to the container only to be met with the missing Reaper sword that Azriel had constructed. "GAH!!" He paused right in place slowly backing away from it.

"Try anything stupid and they'll be the first to flip to the other side... I prefer these two here to suffer slowly anyways...!" Slowly as she glanced over her shoulder both Melle and Rin stared frightenedly at her. Stretch and Fatso both just growled as they plotted on just what they'd be able to do to help at this point.

"Y'hoit dem an' you won't have me aroun' at all!" Stinkie shouted from the entrance of the Up and Atom machine. Fiona quickly shifted her glance to the entry and gasped as she was met with a surprise. When she saw Blayne standing there her eyes widened as did Melle's and Rin's.

"Y-YOUR...ALIVE! HOW!? I've been down here all of this time..and...!" Fiona pointed to the Lazarus with her eyebrows raised.

"Aloive, Dead, who cares...?? I'm he'e...! You wanted me? Y'got me! Now let my wife an family GO!" He growled as he stepped closer and closer towards her. Azriel followed close behind with his arms folded. Oh how Fiona hated seeing those two side by side like that! When Stinkie looked like Blayne you could really see the family resemblance which made the truth that much harder to swallow.

"So..You'll be mine then...? You'll tell me how much you love me...?? You'll cuddle me and spend time with only me...??" Fiona grinned widely as she floated up a little closer to Stinkie. "You'll love me and only me..??" Desperately she grabbed onto his jacket and stared into his golden eyes.

"Sure, I'll do whatever da hell y'want as long as y'let 'em go! EXCEPT da last one... I love ya as a FRIEND Fio. Rather, LOVED, ya as a friend! Da only one dat I ever TRULY loved ever in my life toime an aftuhlife has been Emma er Melle! She's da only one dat NEVER tried ta change who I was, yea', she still managed t'get me inta baths from toime t'toime... which wasn' normal, but, it wasn' like some kinda BIG change! For example my hair nevuh needed t'be combed, she never cared if I was dirty, she didn't care 'bout my smell, she liked it dat I was rowdy an obnoxious...! I nevuh had t'wear a fancy pants suit.." Stinkie explained as he placed his hands on her shoulders. Fiona's eyes widened as she listened to him say everything. "YOU always tried t'change me an' who I was...! Y'always left 'er out...an' den... Ya moidered her! IT'S YER FAULT she died, Y'even tried it again!! But y'know what?! HAH, It's YER FAULT DAT I DIED AS WELL...!"

"NO!" Fiona cried out as she backed away from him and buried her face into her closed fists. "NO...NO NO!!"

"YES, IT WAS! Yer da one dat hired dat damned guy t'kill Emma, an because of dat he gotta crush on ya! DEN, DEN... Cause you wanted me... and not him... he killed ME...! Hmn, If you'd NEVER killed Emma... I wouldna died dat day...! It's all yer fault... all because 'o what y'did!" Stinkie continued to pressure her with the subject.

"NO, IT ISN'T..! SHUT UP!!" Randomly Fiona reached over and grabbed the knife from the nearby table and threw it at Stinkie. Realizing what she'd done she opened her eyes and gasped. "BLAYNE!" tears raced down her cheeks as she covered her mouth. Her eyes shook as she watched the blood pour from the wound in his body. Slowly Stinkie smirked as he pulled it out and threw it down. Azriel and his Uncles acted if they were shocked or scared of what had happened, though in reality they weren't.

"Well... now are y'happy...? Y'personally killed me now..by yer... own hand..! Tck, can y'really say dat y'loved me...?" His eyes narrowed as he grabbed the wound and dropped to his knees.

Melle watched in udder horror as she had NO CLUE what'd been going on. Those blue eyes of hers were fixated on him as she screamed out. "BLLLAAAYYNE!! BLAYNE!! NO!! NO!! OH PLEASE, PLEASE...!! Someone ... h-help him!!" Squirming around in her restraints Melle tried to get over to him, though was stopped in her tracks by Dash. Tightly he grabbed her hair and grinned evilly as he watched Stinkie look up with frightened eyes. "Blayne!!" Crying Melle reached out for him and shivered at seeing Dash there.

"Ah, ah, ah, Let the boy die in misery...! Knowing that he won't be able to save his wife..! Then I can be resurrected and take my way with her" Slowly Dash looked at Melle and grinned.

"I...it wasn't supposed to be like this..! I... I never meant for it to happen this way...! He promised me that if I separated you and her that I could live my after-life peacefully with you! All he wanted was the girl..and all I've ever wanted was you.. It's not fair... I was with you first! I saw you first..er, you saw me first..! I just wanted that happy life with you, then SHE came along..! I wanted to be yours alone... and could've.. I just.. I ..." Fiona started to cry as she covered her face. "I never wanted to cause you pain! I just wanted to be with you...so badly. I loved you so much.." Gently she touched Stinkie's hand as he stared up at her and shook his head.

"You...might not've meant to... but y'still did it... You've ruined my life twice.. Congrats!" and with that Stinkie collapsed to the ground. Panicked Fiona tried to get a pulse but when she didn't feel any she freaked out and screamed out in rage and pain.

"Idiot... now let's move on to the Lazarus SHALL we?!" Dash grinned as he pulled Melle close to him. Melle struggled and squirmed as she shook her head and cried.

"YOU'LL HAVE TO GO THROUGH -ME- FIRST!" Azriel called out as he aimed his Reaper sword at Dash. "I'll send you to your grave for good! You'll be expelled to the depths of hell forever more for what you've done! There's no doubt about it in my mind. Now you let go of my MOTHER!" He roared out at the spook as he darted for him. Dash happily obliged him as he tossed Melle aside and grabbed himself a normal sword of which he happily started toe-to-toe with him. Stretch looked at Fiona and narrowed his eyes. As he started towards her to attack, another surprise visitor appeared out of nowhere! It was Chad!

"YOU..!" Stretch growled angrily at the specter as they circled one another. "...What da hell d'you think dat ya doin' here?!" Grabbing up the sword Stinkie had dropped Stretch now toyed with death a second time as he seized after Chad.

"I thought it'd be good to see the looks on your faces when your whole world crashed down on you...!" Taking the sword Fiona had dropped as well Chad charged into battle with Stretch. Their swords all clashed as they swung them around aiming for a vital point on one another. Fatso used this opportunity and released the girls.

"Get Rin an' get outta he'e..! Dis ain' no place for ladies like yerselves..!" Fatso pointed to one of the exits as he rushed over to untie Melle. When she was untied the first thing she did was race over and picked up Stinkie into her arms. Crying she buried her face into his chest deeply as she stroked his pony tail. Fatso just stared on at the two of them and frowned. He wanted badly to tell her te truth so she wouldn't cry anymore, but he looked away as he wasn't supposed to. If she knew then the whole thing might be ruined if push came to shove. "I'm gonna go wit da ghouls an' make sure dey're protected... Okay...? Will you be alright...?" Gently he placed a hand on Melle's shoulder. Quietly she just nodded and waved him off.

Meanwhile Azriel dodged the sword that was being continually jabbed and stabbed at him by Dash. "Hngh! AH!" Tightly he gritted his teeth as he swerved out of the way. Swiftly he slashed his sword at Dash's side. He managed to make a cut, but nothing deep enough that'd send the spook to the other side. Though it caused the guy to cry out in pain as it stung and burned. Twisting and turning Azriel spun around and jumped to the best of his ability as a human. Though Dash remained always on his case and followed whatever move the boy made. Stretch on the other hand easily out-witted Chad in many ways as they clanged their swords together. There were a few things that Stretch had always excelled at and Sword fighting was one of them. Swiftly he blocked an upper thrust, parried and thrust again as he circled his opponent. Using his ghostly ability to stretch he wrapped himself carefully around Chad and attacked that way.

"NICE try but it's not going to work!" Turning he grabbed Stretch by his tail and stretched him as far as he could. Stretch cried out as he flew off through a wall. Chad grinned to himself and looked to Azriel who he aimed to attack and help Dash out with. Putting down the Reaper sword Chad in turn picked up a real one and went for an opening.

"OH SHIT!" Azriel cried out as he now did his best to fight off the two spooks that attacked him. His eyes narrowed as he focused as hard as he could on this. As soon as one attacked he'd block and use one of his legs or other limbs to avoid the other. Sweating he watched closely every move that they two made. Huffing and puffing he winced as one of them nearly clipped the top of his head. He had started getting slower. There just was no way around it either in this form! Though he had to wait, he HAD to...! However this lasted only a few moments longer as Azriel found himself stabbed through the shoulder. The boy screamed out in pain as he allowed it to happen. Dash grinned evilly at the boy as he pinned Azriel to the wall that way.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish...!" Chad chuckled as he lunged his arm back and plowed it forward to stab Azriel through the heart.

"I couldn't agree more!" It was then that Azriel revealed himself to be a ghost and grinned evilly at Chad. Chad who was taken by surprise dropped the sword as Stretch plunged his Reaper sword through him from behind.

"N-NO!! NOOOOOOOOO!! I'LL... ... I'LL...! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH AAAAAAAAHHH!! IT BURNS!!" Chad screamed out in full fledged pain as he erupted into a burst of flames and slowly disappeared from sight. Dash stared in awe at this and now became panicked more and dropped the normal sword, grabbing up the reaper sword.

"I'LL SHOW YOU!!" Swiftly he attacked Stretch as he growled loudly. "DIE!!" Once again the two engaged in battle and aimed to stab one another with it. Stretch dodged the sword rather easily as he eyed down the frightened ghost he opposed. A grin formed on Stretch's face as he noticed how off the boy had become from what had just happened. Azriel just inhaled deeply as he collapsed himself down to the ground and grabbed his shoulder wound. Slowly he looked towards his mother who stared at him worriedly. Though he was tired the boy managed a smile to her. Slowly Fiona raised up and grabbed the sword that layed nearest to her. Those once green eyes had shrunken to a fierce reddened tone. Closer and closer she stalked towards Melle with the sword raised high.

"M-MOM!" Azriel's eyes widened as he jumped to his feet and started after Fiona. "GET AWAY FROM... ... H-her.!" His eyes widened as he felt the knife that had stabbed his father start to enter his leg. Almost upon direct impact Azriel turned himself ghost so that it wouldn't get him too badly though it was too late...! The damage had been done as he collapsed to the ground. Stretch continued his fight with Dash and could only but glance at what happened with Fiona, Melle and Azriel.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR INTERFERING! IT'S HER FAULT ALL THIS HAPPENED! ALL HERS!! IT'S NOT MINE!! ... I'LL KILL YOU... DIE YOU STUPID GIRL...! DIE!!" Fiona dashed at Melle with the sword aimed for her heart. Panicking Azriel kicked the reaper sword over to his father that he'd used.

"DAD!!" The boy cried out in desperation for his father to attack. Almost instantly Stinkie grabbed up the sword as he shoved Melle gently aside, then he plunged the reaper sword straight through Fiona. Fiona's eyes widened surprised to see that all this time he'd still been alive. The sword she had held went right through Stinkie again and she stared as she felt herself starting to be crossed over.

"You foist." Stinkie hissed through his bucked teeth with his eyes narrowed.

"B-but... how...? I thought you...?" Fiona trembled as she dropped her weapon and clenched the spot where she had been stabbed now. Stinkie quietly removed the wig and stared coldly at her and looked away. "Oh.I... see.. Hn, Y-You always were...so smart...my Blayne... I ... I'm sorry... For all the trouble that I... ..I caused you... I was so... jealous... I'm sorry.."

"I know... I forgive you... now rest in peace." Closing his eyes Stinkie sighed as she was soon after consumed in a burst of white light. It was a hard thing to do, forgive her for everything that she'd done. Though he figured it was the only way she'd truly be able to rest in peace without returning again. At least she'd gone with a smile this time. Melle just stared up at him in awe as her eyes teared over again. Her hands shivered as she passed out from all of the excitement. Meanwhile Stretch continued his fight with Dash in which he'd started winning.

"Time for you t'join dem!!" Stretch grunted and flipped around behind the boy as he shoved the sword through the ghosts back. Dash much like Chad screamed out in pain as he was engulfed in flames. When everything had died back down the three boys gathered together and sighed with relief. Though Azriel was in pain and shuddered from his wounds. "Heh, Y'know kid... I'm proud of ya's! You's handled yaself great Ozzie.."

"Yeah, I've nevuh been so proud t'call myself ya father. You, you're great kiddo..." Stinkie hugged his son tightly. "Now we'll all have more den enough time t'get our lives straightened back to da way dey used ta be! Fun an' fancy free!" Chuckling Stinkie picked up Melle and stroked her hair. "Still...Hmn...So much stress caused on 'er...an' Kat.." Closing his eyes tightly he sighed and looked at Azriel. "Could you get him to da hospital...? Those're gonna need some stitches.. I've gotta take Melle on upstairs and get changed.."

"I think dat I could do dat for ya's...! Isn' dat right??" Stretch grinned widely at Azriel as he carried the kid upstairs to meet up with Ebony, Who'd be about the only one that'd be able to get Azriel into that hospital. 


	23. Beginnings and Endings

Once Stinkie had placed Melle in bed he floated on back to the main hall where he was greeted by what remained of the family there. "Well it's finally ovuh...!" Laughing lightly he placed his hands inside his ecto as if they were pants pockets again.

"Are you going to be okay Uncle Stinkie..?" Casper placed a hand on his shoulder. Frowning Stinkie looked away and tried not to answer that, but he didn't need to. His family already knew what troubled him! After all they'd all been there and heard what he'd said that day. Stretch, Fatso and Casper all exchanged glances and smiled at Stinkie. "You know Uncle Stinkie, if you want to be a human all you have to do is ask..!" Warmly Casper smiled and stared at his uncles face as he watched it light up.

"R-REALLY??" Gasping he looked at his brothers.

"Yeah, why da heck not...? We was kinda thinkin' about doin' it too! I mean, I'd like t'see how it'd go wit Ghastly bein' a fleshie!" Stretch shifted his eyes away from his brother and to the ceiling.

"Oh really?" Ghastly just grinned and pulled him close to her as she giggled. "I think I'd like that too.."

"Yeah, A-And... It'd be nice fuh me an Ebony t'be real flesh and blood parents ta Rin!" Fatso grinned and blushed cheesily as he poked his fingers together. "Not t'mention all da food dat'd stay here!" Lightly he patted his stomach and grinned.

"C'mon then... What are we waiting for...? When Ebony gets back I'll change her too! I'm sure that Azriel would rather enjoy getting to spend sometime with his father in the flesh!" Casper winked at them and escorted everyone downstairs to where they all made a promise to each other before they entered. They all promised each other that they would return as ghosts and continue to haunt at Whipstaff forever! When they all emerged from the Lazarus they were all aged accordingly.

Blayne looked himself over and sighed lightly. "Well I hope dat dis ends well..! Good luck y'guys wit yer family raisin'..!! I'm gonna see if I can create at least one more mastuh piece before da good times run out!!" with that he winked and waved as he hurried to his wife's side.

"So...Sloane...?" Abigail grabbed him by his vest and smirked up at him. "Would you like to give it a try...?" softly she purred at him as she waited for his answer.

"What?? Y'gotta ASK...? Tck... Dat was included in da package!" Grinning widely Sloane picked her up and placed her over his shoulder. "Jus' dun try an squirm too much. Y'might get hurt..if y'know what I mean...!" Wiggling his eyebrows at her he chuckled and carried her to his room in which he placed her on the bed, and finally closed the door locking it behind him. Quietly Blayne walked into his and Melle's room. By this time she'd woken up and had cried from being so confused about what had happened. With raised eyebrows he closed the door quietly and locked it. As he approached Melle he gently cleared his throat as he stepped up behind her. Her eyes widened as she stared at him in disbelief. She was so unsure about everything after what had happened.

"It's really me.. I promise..! Earlier I ... I pretended ta be alive... because I needed ta trick Fiona. I'm sorry dat it caused ya so much hoit an' tears. Azriel's gonna be foine, we got 'im ta da hospital radder quickly!" Nervously he laughed once as he placed himself beside her on the bed. "Y'know da othuhs are alive too...! Everyone he'e's gonna be alive again! Fiona, Chad an' Dash are gone fuh good. Dey'll nevuh return...evuh...! If y'dun believe me dat I'm alive, den...he'e..." Gently he grabbed her hand and placed it over his heart and smiled warmly at her. Melle's eyes immediately started shaking as she stared at him a moment.

"Y...you jerk...! Don't you EVER pull a stunt like that again... EVER!" Growling Melle closed her eyes tightly as she slapped him hard across his face. Blayne's eyes widened as he stared at her and grabbed his cheek. Though he understood just why she had done it and despite that he was rather embarrassed now he nodded in agreement and knew he deserved it. "H..How... though...?! Y-you... you used the Lazarus...?" Her voice trembled in worry as she clasped onto his hands tightly.

"Yeah, but we all promised each other dat we'd return as ghosts when our time had finished. I wanna make dat promise wit you as well.. Please, make it wit me...? I dun think dat I'd be able to stand it wit'out ya's Melle..." Gently he squeezed her hand and kissed her as he waited for her reply. Melle happily agreed as the two started getting into the mood of the moment. As the two made their love known once again they promised each other they'd return to be with the other in spirit form once they passed and remain forever.

As time passed little feet pitter-pattered through the halls of Whipstaff. Blayne and Melle had a second child, a little girl with brown hair and blue eyes named Renny. The poor thing was rather small compared to what Azriel had been, but, she was still as healthy as ever. Casper and Kat even had a little girl of their own in which they named Lizzy Amelia McFadden. She favored Casper quiet a bit but had Kat's brown eyes and smile. Abigail and Sloane had twins, one whom they called Zephyr, a little boy with purple eyes like his father and brown hair like his mother and, a little girl named Danae with black hair also with purple eyes like her father. Benen and Ebony both had themselves a little boy with Black hair and golden eyes they called Pudge, even if he was no where near fat. As the years passed the children grew and played with each other everyday. Azriel was always protective of his little sister and whenever someone bullied her he was more than ready to smack a few people around. Sloane was rather protective of his little girl as well and would always be ready to swat the boys away who only wanted his little girl for fun.

Blayne unlike the first time around managed to always be there and play with his little girl. In some ways this caused Azriel to be jealous, but for the most part he was more than pleased she had a better time than he did. With every year that passed Azriel and Rin grew closer and bonded more. The two were inseparable, the two of them eventually married and had a daughter of their own named Keira, though Rin was already expecting again after the girl was 3 years old. The family was always very closely knit and cared for one another. Sure they had their quarrels but they all loved each other just as much. Zephyr turned out to be a little fireball like his father, while Danae turned out to be strong willed like her mother though with her fathers senses. Renny turned out to be a mix between her father and mother. Calm and shy always until you stepped on her toes the wrong way and she let you have it. Pudge turned out to be a very sensible kid and as he started to grow, gained himself muscle rather than flab. The kid was a great football player! Lizzy turned out to be much like her father in personality. Always friendly and willing to help those that needed to be. Rin and Azriel's daughter turned out to be rather spunky and full of sass, no one really could tell that girl what to do. Their son, Zaphod on the other hand turned out to be rather goofy and made people laugh easily.

With each year that passed the Trio aged faster and faster. The first one to leave the world of the living was Benen, who as he promised returned as a ghost and continued being Fatso. Next in the line to go was Sloane who also returned to being Stretch as he promised. This both confused and freaked out the children as they hadn't expected this though almost all of them were around the age of 30, and remembered the story their families had told them when they were younger. Of course they all thought it was a bunch of talk. They'd never witnessed Azriel as he transformed to and from ghost form. The boy was good enough to get away with anything he wanted like that. Abigail was the next to move on and returned once more as Ghastly. She was happy to be able to turn Stretch's head again finally. Though she proceeded to happily smack him for those times he joked about her being a wrinkly skin sack! Next up was Ebony who enjoyed being green again as she returned to being Emerald, even if she was the only odd colored one. Casper and Kat soon parted ways as well. Kat passed on first and once she'd moved on Casper really hadn't felt the need to be a human anymore. So he too allowed himself to pass on and with a smile returned to serve his Uncles.

Melle was the next to go and much like Casper had done with Kat, Blayne followed soon after. Though something was amiss here. While Stinkie returned to being his ghostly self, Melle hadn't shown up at all. So he waited and waited, day in and day out he stared down at his ring as he waited for her to return as the ghost she promised him she'd be. Finally when three years had passed he'd given up on it. There was something he just had to face, Melle hadn't returned and probably wouldn't. Things quickly returned to normal around the house. Azriel and Rin lived there with their children still while the other children had moved out on their own. Zephyr returned with Pudge from time to time as well, but the others had all moved on to their own lives and continued on the line of McFadden. "So whatta you boys wanna do...?" Stretch mumbled as he leaned on his arm boredly and flipped through the channels.

"I dunno... all dey got on is dem STUPID Christmas shows." Narrowing his eyes Stinkie folded his arms.

"Aw, I dunno dey ain't all dat bad...!" Fatso smiled as he downed the cookies Emerald had baked for him. "Da Christmas cookies are really good...! Mmh, though dem shows make me really hungry for candy...and milk... and gingerbread...! I WANNA GO SPOOK A GIFT SHOP!!"

"YUCK! Who'd wanna go scare one of dem places?! Dey smell loike poine an' peppuhmint!" Shuddering Stinkie made a face and shook his head. "Why dun we go haunt one of dem Malls instead...?? I wanna scare da pants off a ol' Saint Nick!" He chuckled and grinned widely.

"Oy, you boys are thinking of scaring those poor children again...?" Ghastly stared at Stretch with a very amused look.

"Naw, we're thinkin' of goin' aftuh da big fat guy an' dem midgets dey call elves!" Stretch laughed and grinned as he floated on close to Ghastly. "So, you wanna get into da Spirit o' Scarin...?"

"Hmn, sure, but I'm going after the noisy little brats...!" Laughing she quickly sped out of the manor followed closely behind by the Trio and Ebony.

"Tis da season to be SCARY, fa-la-la-la-la-la-la -la-la-la...! We're on our way so fleshies be wary! We'll scare you out of your stockings...! And drive you crazy wit our mockings..! fa-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la!" The whole group sang as they rushed to the mall.

"Hey, Dad!! DA-... Ohhh... never mind..." Azriel sighed as he moved the white hair from his eyes. How old was he now...? 61 years old to be exact...! "I don't think I'll ever get tired of those guys being that way. Even if they are like a bunch of unruly kids...!" Laughing he smiled and pulled Rin close to him. "Looks like we'll have to wait until he gets back." When the group finally returned they laughed and carried on like it was nobody's business what they'd done. They pointed out some of the highlights of their scaring and compared.

"Ooh! OH!! Didja see da look on Santa's face when I left a gift on HIS lap!?" Stinkie bellowed out into laughter as he grabbed his gut.

"YEA', But didja see how dem Elves looked when I scared dem!? Hahaha, Dey created da first yellow colored ice rink!" Stretch snickered and laughed with his brothers.

"YEAH, YEAH, an' dem rosy cheeks turned blue when dey saw dat Santa had been replaced by a different spirit of Christmas!!" Snuggling against Emerald he chuckled and kissed her cheek. Ghastly in turn flirted with Stretch having been rather pleased by how he scared that night. Stinkie meanwhile just continued laughing and tried to gain their attention. Though his brothers appeared to be a little too preoccupied with their ghouls to take much notice.

"H-hey.guys! ...Er...guys...? I ..uh...nevuhmoind..." Lowering his voice and his head Stinkie trailed off to the TV room. Boredly he stared at the TV as they played that old Jack Frost movie again that he had watched with Melle. Though he hadn't wanted to show it, tears welled up in his eyes. The ghosts lower lip quivered as he hugged a pillow to him tightly. "...Melle..." He whispered as he trembled a little. "I hate dis season...!"

"Oh really...?" Azriel chimed from the doorway as he sipped his hot chocolate.

"H-huh? Oh. S-Son I uh... how long you been standin' dhere...?" Stinkie tossed aside the pillow and acted as if nothing had bothered him at all.

"LONG enough...! Y'know... if you... don't like this season, I guess I could always just dump this present I found for ya. " Slyly Azriel narrowed his eyes hoping he'd get his Dad to beg. "I mean, if you don't like the season then you'd hate the gift giving part.. Oh well! Better go return it...!" Whistling he started away from the door.

"G-GAH! No... no! Wait, I ...!" He reached out after his son and stared with a frown. The last thing he wanted was to be alone right now.

"Ohhh changed your mind then huh? Heheh, Okay Pops! Close your eyes and hold out your hands!" Azriel grinned and poked him on the nose. "and NOOOOO peeking!!" A smirk soon placed upon his face as he walked out of the room. Stinkie rolled his eyes and held out his hands. He complied with what his son had asked. Carefully Azriel placed the gift into his fathers hands and smiled. "Okay, Open...!"

When Stinkie opened his eyes and looked down the first thing he noticed were a pair of hands inside of his with a ring on a finger. His eyes slowly widened as he followed them on up the arms. A familiar Orange shirt appeared as did a familiar blue t-shirt with the red circle. "HN...!" Tears immediately filled his eyes as he reached the girl face. "...Melle...!" Softly he gasped as he looked deep into her eyes. "MELLE!!" Tightly he hugged her to him and smiled widely. She was a ghost..!! She was there and appeared as a ghost just like she had promised to! "W...What took you so long baby...?? I ... I missed you... SO much!"

"Let's just say that... I have a REALLY bad sense of direction..! I found myself in France, Australia... yeah... NOT as fun when you're panicked..!" Laughing Melle kissed him deeply and stroked his cheek. The others were all excited when they seen the too of them together finally after all this time. They cheered with happiness. "By the way, you can call me Wittie..! It's my nick-name.." She winked at him and wagged her finger.

Casper just laughed and smiled as he watched his Uncle be reunited with his loved one. He knew how that felt to have longed for someone for so long like that. "Finally, everything is the way it should be." and so it remained from that day on. When Azriel finally passed away, he and Rin both remained there as ghosts. After all the boy had always been one since he was born and he'd remain that way forever. The family returned to everything that'd been there before, the obnoxious antics, and the friendly feuding of the family. Needless to say, this was the happiest haunted house around.

**The End  
**


End file.
